


Grave Keeper

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Sagittarius [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astolfo is a trap and confuses everyone, BAMF Gray, Cameos of other series, Canon-Typical Violence, Chiron does what he wants, Chiron | Archer of Black is a Dork, Circe is tired of heroes, Circe kinda also does what she wants, Gray is a baby, Mentions of Jeanne, Mentions of Uzui Tengen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mineta Minoru Bashing, Minor Spoilers, Musashi is tagged but only really mentioned, No Beta, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Thirteen (My Hero Academia), Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Chiron | Archer of Black, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, as usual, but it's like minor and he's only there for where he's relevant, fuck mineta, i sorta threw some things out the window because fate is unnecessarily complicated, mentions of Achilles, mentions of Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, mentions of Sieg, mentions of Siegfried, mentions of li shuwen, mentions of past Grail Wars, mentions of vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: All for One is gone, Gray still walks the earth as a Servant. The next chapter in Class 1-A's lives is about to begin. Book Two of the Sagittarius Series
Relationships: (Minor), Gray/Reines El-Melloi Archisorte
Series: Sagittarius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590025
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to edit this chapter and hit the wrong one. I ended up confused about why Musashi was fighting Shinazugawa on the first line before I realized it was the Kimetsu fic.
> 
> Anyways! The second story is a go, yeah! This one will go up until the Hassaikai arc ends. As fun as the festival arc would be to do, I'm not sure how I would do it, but we'll have to see. I also don't plan on doing anything with the villain arc (duh) and hm. The arcs afterward. I'm not sure about either.
> 
> I will say right off the bat, I might not be writing the provisional license arc. My main goal, since bnha season 4 is over, is to get through the Nighteye and Shie Hassaikai arcs. I also feel like my grasp of writing BNHA is starting to slip, which saddens me.
> 
> In addition to that, Astolfo and Gray are servants. They're already leaps and bounds above many of the Pro Servants in certain aspects. Astolfo and Gray would have to be severely handicapped in order to make the fight remotely fair (for example, Gray and Astolfo could single-handedly take down Gang Orca, but he's there because he's stronger than most of the students if they rush in without thinking).
> 
> I'm worried that if I do the provisional license arc it'll be rushed and badly written, so that's mostly on the back burner for now, but I'll think about it.
> 
> As per usual, this goes outside of canon because its a crossover with not one, not two, but five servants (one will be arriving later)— two of which lowkey transcended servant status and two of which are abnormally strong under certain circumstances, and Musashi.
> 
> With that said, there's going to be major canon deviation and there will be a lot of Gray-Centric chapters.
> 
> Thank you all who staid through Sagittarius and are reading this one now.

After the mess that was All for One, Midoriya Izuku hadn't thought that he would have ever gotten to see Astolfo, Gray, or Chiron again.

He, like the rest of the class and a good number of the U.A. Staff, knew that the three were anything _but_ normal. He and his good friends Todoroki Shoto and Iida Tenya had learned about the world of Servants and Mages in a hospital room in Hosu. They weren't the only ones who knew, in fact, they were part of the last half of his class to learn about it.

Then Bakugou and Gray were both taken from the Training camp, Astolfo and Pixie-Bob hospitalized, and Ragdoll violently taken as well.

The same day, almost as soon as Astolfo had woken up, Midoriya had been told that the Rider had left the hospital with a number of Pro Heroes.

He heard that All Might and a number of others were getting together for a Raid Team. He knew that Chiron would be there— "Anything for my students," the man had told him once when he had promised him a _Pankration_ lesson.

Then All for One happened.

He blasted a hole through Best Jeanist. He stole Ragdolls Quirk and greatly injured Gang Orca, Mt. Lady, and Tiger. He had injured Astolfo (again, though this time directly) but the Rider had stood on his own feet and challenged him.

All Might's true form was revealed…

And then… Chiron-sensei was labeled a killer.

 ** _Antares Snipe_** was something that Midoriya had witnessed once before. A direct headshot from the heavens that rendered a villain lifeless.

He hadn't expected the Saber from the I-Island Expo (he couldn't remember her name at all, though) to arrive when Chiron did.

He hadn't expected Endeavor and All Might to have been given Noble Phantasms to use.

He hadn't expected All Might, Endeavor, Gray, and the Saber to all use them at once.

When the dust and smoke cleared from Gray's use of **_Rhongomyniad,_** Midioriya had thought that it was over.

That they had won and that everything was going to be alright.

With Endeavor and All Might standing together strong and proud, with Gray and Add with them, with Chiron smiling and telling his students (no matter how stubborn) how proud he was of them.

No one had expected Chiron to call down a shot from the stars and kill All for One where he lay unconscious.

The sole camera that had been focusing on the Heroes of the day had been cut when Endeavor had made his way over to it— demanding that the Media stay back "Or else". No one wanted to find out what the "or else" was going to be, so they wisely backed off.

That said, Midoriya and Iida had shared a worried look after that.

What of Gray?

When All Might, no Mister Yagi, had shown up to talk to his mother about the U.A. dorms, he had told him that there were conferences and meetings going on. Japan's Hero Embassy was angry at Chiron for ruining the image of a good hero, the Mages Association had sent over representatives, and Greece, London, and France's representatives from their embassies had arrived.

"A large, overblown mess over a guy who didn't deserve it with a really calm teacher in the center. It was a political warzone, really."

That's what Mister Yagi had called it before he had left.

Midoriya was still unsure. Astolfo hadn't responded to any texts or calls and he didn't even want to know what happened to Gray yet. After the tenth text (and countless others from the rest of the class) went unanswered, the green-haired boy had stopped. Astolfo must have left the nation when he could. Mister Yagi didn't tell him if he was in the hospital or not after that "cosmos" attack he had done. There was no news on him and the former hero only scratched at his cheek when asked about Gray.

Midoriya dropped the subject.

That said, it was safe to say that he had been startled when Gray and Astolfo arrived at Height's Alliance to move in with the rest of them.

"Astolfo! Gray! You two are- well! Gray you're alive and Astolfo, you're still here?" he asked the two and Gray smiled slightly while Astolfo gave him a grin.

"Of course we are! I still have to get my license and Gray's got nothing to lose by being here!" He told him and Midoriya felt a weight lift from his chest that he didn't know was there. Ashido squealed happily, grabbing onto Hagakure as she and the others relaxed. It seemed all of the students felt the same— it just wouldn't be the same with the two Servants gone.

"Then does that mean Chiron-sensei is here still?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head as the girls crowded around the two, effectively blocking them from the boys. Astolfo's smile dropped, making Midoriya's blood freeze.

"Well, yes and no," Astolfo said with a sigh. "He's here, but he hasn't been released yet. He should be back in time for classes, that's what Detective Tsukauchi said, at least. If that's true or not, we don't know."

He gave Midoriya a thumbs up. "It'll be done though! Clocktower's great at getting out of messes. Sometimes. Well, not really, but Japan can't keep an international hero under lock for too long before it gets out of the nation. Japan is just one nation and not every nation has the "no-kill" law in place. Besides, Greece is already mad for taking him into custody without sending word. The Japanese government is just being really stubborn about it right now— the U.N. might have to get involved before it's resolved." He shrugged as he finished.

"What happened to that blonde woman, the one who had the two swords?" Sero asked. Gray blinked.

"Oh, Miss Musashi," she said, "Well, she's… around."

"Edgeshot and her have similar aesthetics, so the two might end up working together," Astolfo supplied. "She's doing licensing work right now. Because technically she was acting as a vigilante since not even the Mages Association knew she was still around."

Gray sighed, shaking her head. "She said she had been arrested before so she wasn't too concerned, though considering how that was ages ago, she might find that the police aren't as lenient."

There were a couple of laughs before Aizawa cleared his throat, gazing at them with an unamused look.

"While I'm glad we could all make it here again, what I'm about to say is important, so listen up," he told them, making the students quiet down and turn their attention to him.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Todoroki, Midoriya," he started and the five that had been called tensed a bit. "The five of you were present on "that evening" at "that place". You took it upon yourselves to proceed towards the site of Gray and Bakugou's rescue." His gaze flickered from the five over to the rest of the class.

"Judging by the looks on some of your faces, you all knew as well," he drawled, "I'll just cut to the point— if it weren't for All Might's retirement from the hero scene, with the exception of Jiro, Hagakure, Bakugou, and Gray, I would have expelled all of you. Astolfo, you're on thin ice too, just be glad you're a servant and that Jeanist is a hero with a lot of standing— French license or no."

Midoriya saw Astolfo's eyes narrow as Aizawa continued. "For those five and the rest of you who did nothing to stop them, the same punishment stands. The five who took action and the other twelve who didn't stop them all betrayed our trust, regardless of the reason. In order to restore our trust in you, you're going to all have to act like model students, do I make myself clear?"

There was silence before the Erasure Hero turned, heading for the dorm building. "Good, now lets all head in with smiles and good energy."

Midoriya looked at the ground as Astolfo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How gloomy," he said and the green-haired boy had to agree with him.

He blinked as Bakugou turned, grabbing Kaminari and walking towards the bushes behind them. The rest of the class turned, curious before a blast of lightning made a few startle.

Kaminari was shoved out from behind the bushes, his usual brain-fried look on his face as he gave them all a thumbs up.

"Wheey!"

Jiro broke the shocked silence first, barely covering her laugh as she bent over, shoulders shaking. It hardly mattered as both Sero and Astolfo burst out laughing. Bakugou walked back over, handing Kirishima a wad of cash.

The two exchanged a few words before Bakugou headed for the dorm building. Gray smiled a bit before she pat Kirishima's shoulder, following the blonde with Add cackling from inside her cloak.

Both she and Bakugou stepped into the building after Aizawa did, the Assassin gasping softly at the large open space.

"The first floor is the common area," Aizawa said as the rest of the class filed into the building the spread out around the floor.

"The dining area, bathes, and laundry facilities can be found here too," the Hero added. "It's spacious, the staff and construction took you into account, Astolfo."

He glanced back, not even batting an eye as Hippogriff appeared and Astolfo grinned. Gray laughed softly as the Rider and his mount walked around, the beast curiously nudging and inspecting everything. Sero ended up on its back as the black-haired boy peered out into the courtyard.

"It's a freaking mansion!" Uraraka cried, eyes wide as she gazed around. Gray unhooked Add from her mantle, letting him look around as Aizawa threatened Mineta with bodily harm.

Well, not so bluntly, the Erasure Hero had told him to behave but the threatening aura around him threatened expulsion at the very least. Add cackled at that as they headed up to the next floor via the elevator. The elevator was even spacious, Hippogriff fitting happily inside as it cooed and preened Aizawa's hair, much to the man's chagrin.

"Your rooms are on floors two and above," the man said as the doors opened and they walked out, "On each floor, there are two groups of four rooms, half for girls, half for boys. This is up to the fifth floor and you each get your own, private room."

The man opened the door to the first room. "You should be comfortable. You've got your own AC, bathroom, fridges, and closets— stop that, Hippogriff," he grumbled as the Phantasmal Beast continued messing with his hair. Gray giggled softly as she watched. All the others seemed to be in high spirits as they looked around the room Aizawa had let them in. Uraraka had almost fainted when Yaoyorozu had commented that the room was the same size as her closet.

Aizawa held up a piece of paper with a layout of the building. "These are your dorm assignments," he said, "The belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your new rooms, so spend the day unpacking and getting settled. I'll tell you more about the next few lessons tomorrow. For now, get to work."

"Yes, Sensei!"

(x)

It felt like it was only a few minutes of work before Astolfo found himself lounging on Hippogriff's back in the common space. He had actually finished up in a few hours and had been riding the beast around helping out the others with Uraraka and Shouji— the later apparently had next to nothing in his room.

The Rider was glad that the school had taken into account Hippogriff being around. Next to Chiron and now Gray, the beast was probably his best friend that was still around and would be around for a while. Jeanne had left Leticia to find Sieg, Sieg had gone to the Reverse Side of the world, and of course, the masters and Leticia were all gone now.

He liked having Hippogriff around more.

"Getting to live together is pretty exciting, you know," Kaminari said as Hippogriff and Astolfo trotted over to them, the Phantasmal Beast lightly butting its head against Iida's back. The blue-haired boy nodded as he pat the Beast.

"Common living arrangements, this too, is a form of training to raise our cooperative spirit and polish our discipline to become heroes—" Iida said and Astolfo lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Dude, you should calm down, unwind a bit!" the Rider laughed at the other boy's baffled face. Hippogriff chirped in agreement.

"Hey boys~" Ashido's voice called out as the girls joined them. Gray was wearing an oversized All Might sweatshirt instead of her usual cape, though her hood was up as usual and Add was hooked onto her waist. The sweatshirt was curtesy of the said retired Hero as a gift for… something or another. She had briefly explained the new Master-Servant situation to him and Astolfo didn't know if Yagi was now treating Gray like a daughter or something. Chiron would have words about that.

"Are your rooms all set up?" the pink-skinned girl asked as Kaminari waved to her.

"Yup," he said, "Now we're just relaxing."

The girl grinned as she neared. "So you know, the girls were all talking and we've got a suggestion," she said and Astolfo perked.

"Let's go and see who has the coolest room! How about it?!"

Astolfo could see the color draining from a number of the boys' faces at the mention of people going in and seeing their rooms.

So Astolfo spoke for them. "Sounds great!" he said, making most of them startle, a small scream escaping Midoriya as a few of the girls cheered.

Ashido clapped her hands. "Okay, then floor two first!"

"Midoriya, Tokoyami, Ayoma, and Mineta, right? Let's go!" Astolfo laughed as the boys bolted up, Midoriya and Tokoyami sprinting ahead to their rooms to stop the girls (and the Rider) as they and the rest of the boys made their ways up to the second floor.

Midoriya's attempt to stop them was all in vain though as the girls burst into the room.

"There's so much All Might merch, wow…" Astolfo said, poking a bobblehead of the former Number One Hero. Uraraka laughed.

"Totally a fanboy, aren't you, Deku!" she asked as the boy flushed, hiding his face by standing at his desk. Gray gazed up at one of the posters before following the others as they filed out. Kirishima and Sero both looked nervous as they approached Tokoyami's room.

"I think it's neat," she said told Midoriya as they walked and Kirishima blinked, glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Oh yeah, you're wearing one of those Sweatshirts," he said, "Didn't know you were a fan, too." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, I've only been alive for a couple of weeks, Kirishima. I wouldn't say I'm a fan, but I do appreciate him— things kinda change when you're in a life or death situation and fighting next to him."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." She only smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry," she assured him as they stopped walking. The Harden Quirk boy didn't look too sure but was distracted as his attention was drawn towards Tokoyami's very dark room.

"So scary!" Ashido and Hagakure cried. Gray peered in over the pink-haired girl's shoulder, blinking.

"Looks like something Mister Sisigou would like…" she said as Kirishima examined a keychain and Midoriya was distracted by a sword. Astolfo blinked.

"You knew him?" he asked and Gray nodded, ignoring Tokoyami's growls for them to get out.

"Mm. He fought alongside of Sir and I once. I'm surprised that you never came to bother him, now that I know you were a Servant in the war he fought in," she told him, stepping back for the others to leave. The Rider looked thoughtful as they walked down the hall to Ayoma's room.

Hippogriff screeched at the sight of the blonde's room and Gray didn't blame him, tugging her hood down as far as it could go to shield her eyes from the bright sparkling. Add also screeched, but was ignored for the most part as Uraraka bounced out.

"This is really fun!" she said, "the last person on this floor is…." she trailed off as they glanced behind them.

Mineta's room...

"Let's keep going…" Astolfo said, trotting ahead on Hippogriff's back. Gray hummed in agreement as they headed to the third floor.

Ojiro's room was fairly normal in terms of decoration— actually, it was quite bare. Some of the other girls voiced as such as Asolfo only laughed.

Poor Ojiro.

Iida's room, on the other hand, was very similar to Gray's room, she realized as Uraraka opened the door. Books lined one wall and Gray found herself looking at a few of them as Uraraka teased the blue-haired boy about his excessive amount of glasses.

"I know you're like, loaded, but seriously…?" Astolfo asked between laughs as Hippogriff balanced a set on its beak.

"I expect them all to be broken during training!" Iida defended and Add rattled in his cage.

"Just get some contacts! Moron! Moron!"

"Be quiet Add," Gray said flatly as Iida sputtered. She reached down, unhooking him from her waist before shaking the cage violently.

"AGYAGYAGYA!" He screamed as he was jostled and tossed around in the golden cage. "THAT'S ENOUGH GRAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, OKAY!?"

"Apologize," she said as she shook him, walking out of the room with the others, many of which were laughing.

"GYAYA! SORRY! SORRY!"

"I don't know how you can live with that guy like that…." Hagakure said and Gray just hummed, standing back as Ashido opened the door to Kaminari's room.

"I got used to him, plus shaking him makes him pretty docile— oh dear…." she sighed, seeing the Electric boy's room. Everything seemed to clash between the leopard print bed covering and the neon nicknacks on the walls.

"This is the store in the mall that I'd avoid," Jiro said and Astolfo nodded.

"Sorry, Denki, but it looks like you just got your hands on anything you could at an old Forever 21 sore or Hot Topic or something," the Rider said.

"Didn't that store go out like, ages ago?" Uraraka asked and the Rider shrugged.

"Maybe? Both are American, so I'm not sure," he said simply as the group moved on.

Kouda's room caused quite the commotion among the girls and Gray found herself crouched down by Uraraka and Ashido petting the quiet boy's pet bunny.

"Hey no fair, none of the others have pets!" Kaminari huffed and Astolfo laughed, giving Kouda a thumbs up.

"I love the plushies," he told him, making the boy smile. Hippogriff swished its tail, letting out a soft coo in agreement.

"Man this sucks…" Kaminari sighed as they stepped back out into the hall. "I feel so judged right now…"

"Wow, what a coincidence," Ojiro said flatly and Tokoyami grunted.

"I must agree," he said.

"And I, as well," Ayoma agreed.

"That's because the only ones who are getting picked on are the boys," Mineta said as he walked down the hall and Astolfo raised a brow. Gray tugged her hood free from Hippogriff, who was trying to take it off to mess with her hair, as the purple-haired boy continued.

"This was supposed to be a competition, right? So why are we the only one's getting judged!?" he asked before pointing his finger at her, the other girls, and Astolfo. "Then what about them? We have to see the girls' rooms to tell which one's best! Their interior design skills should be held at the same standard as ours!"

And it was as if a strike of lightning had gone off in all of the boy's heads as they turned to the more feminine crowd.

"I don't see why not!" Ashido said, making both Gray and Jiro startle.

"Eh?" "Wh-what?"

Hippogriff tugged Gray's hood down with a triumphant screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said this before, but in this AU, Sisigou— somehow— survived. It's not super important to the story, but I wanted that little mention of Sisigou in the fic and also the Apoc and Casefiles world connecting because of Caules in Casefiles. Eh, Fate's timeline is wonky. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of two chapters to kick off Grave Keeper. I ended up taking a long time to tag the ao3 ver, so this is like, a sudden update jahgfkdjhfld. I feel like my writing for BNHA has weakened so I hope that everything's okay...

"Um… Alrighty!" Ashido stated, grinning after Gray quickly pulled her hood back up and Astolfo lightly smacked the Phantasmal Beast's head. The Hippogriff had an odd fascination with hair.

"We're gonna decide the Room King! Sound good?" the girl continued as Jiro gave her a bewildered look. Gray just shrugged, not overly pleased with the outcome of the conversation either.

"There's really no reason to go that far if you ask me," Ojiro said with a sigh. Todoroki just looked at his hand, seeming tired. She could understand how he felt, she was a bit fatigued as well.

"Let's head to floor four then!" Astolfo declared. "We gotta finish our rooms before we start on the girls' rooms!"

"Yeah!" Ashido and Hagakure both fist-pumped the air as they headed to the elevator.

"Floor four has Bakugou, Kirishima, and… Shouji, right?" Uraraka asked as they stepped out. Iida nodded before he blinked.

"Speaking of, where is Bakugou?" he asked and Kirishima rubbed the back of his head.

"He said it sounded stupid so he went to go get some sleep," he told them, "Honestly, I could go for some Z's myself…"

"We'll make sure to go quick, then," Gray said as they neared Kirishima's room first. The redhead chuckled before he put his hand on the door.

"Thanks," he said before he cleared his throat. "I don't think you girls will really appreciate what I'm going for…" he said as he opened the door, letting them in with a grin.

"A den of manliness!"

Ashido and Hagakure were less than excited.

Uraraka seemed pumped at least.

Shouji's room was, for lack of a better word, absolutely bare.

"No worldly desires?" Gray asked as Shouji nodded, the Dupliarms boy having told Todoroki the same thing.

"Yeah," one of his arms that had transformed into a mouth told them. "It's just not my thing."

"Guys like this always have a pervy side!" Mineta exclaimed, moving to go investigate the room. Astolfo cracked the reigns on Hippogriff and the Beast slammed a talon down on the boy. The floor got a bit scratched as the others glanced over.

"Hey, Sero, can you do something about this?" the Rider asked and the Tape boy grinned, moving over to them.

"Sorry about your floor," Astolfo apologized to Shouji and he just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," he told him as Sero dragged a mummified Mineta out.

"To the fifth floor!" Ashido called and the group followed her and Hagakure down the hall. Gray yawned, making Astolfo laugh.

"You're tired too?" he asked and she nodded.

"Still recovering…" she told him. "I couldn't sleep as long as I wanted to the day after since I was worried about Chiron."

"I feel that," He said as they got into the elevator. "How's he doing, though?"

"Chiron?" Gray asked and Astolfo shook his head, indicating to her sweatshirt.

"Mm… he's a bit distressed about Shigaraki, though it's understandable," she said softly. "Have you gone to visit mister Hakama yet?"

"Nah, they kept questioning me about stuff and he was in the IC ward for a long time, so I didn't have enough time…" the Rider sighed as they stepped out of the elevator.

Sero's room was first on the floor, which made sense because of how close it was to the elevator.

"Very exotic," Gray told the black-haired boy as he grinned.

"I didn't know that you were into this kind of stuff," Jiro said and Sero nodded.

"You know me," he told them, "Always the wild card!"

"Astolfo's is next, right?" Yaoyorozu asked as they walked down the hall. Astolfo nodded, sliding off of Hippogriff as they neared his room.

"Yup~ Don't get jealous!" he teased as he opened the door with a happy 'ta-da!'

The room had a pastel color scheme and a cute, almost girly vibe to it. There were pictures on the dresser of the Rider with a brown-haired boy and a blonde-haired woman, along with a few of him and Chiron. Pictures of the other Servants from Trifas were drawn and hung on the wall by his desk. Other pictures from the school year along with all sorts of nicknacks were on the desk and dresser and there was a beanbag that looked pretty similar to Hippogriff in the corner next to a table. A half-finished cup of tea was on the table.

"So cute!" Ashido squealed.

"There's less pink than I thought," Uraraka commented, looking at the pink curtains and Astolfo just laughed.

"I never was really in one place for a long time until recently," he told her. "All of this is from Chiron's apartment."

Yaoyorozu tilted her head as she picked up a picture frame.

"Hey, Astolfo, who are these people?" she asked and the Rider glanced over as Hippogriff settled down on the floor, resting its head on the beanbag.

He blinked as he saw the photo, perking up again. "Oh! Those two are my best friends from the Grail War," he told her, pointing at the brown-haired boy.

"That's my master, Sieg," he said, before pointing to the blonde woman. "And that's our friend, the Ruler of our Grail War! Jeanne d'Arc!"

"And the ones on the walls? I didn't know you could draw like that," Jiro asked, curious and Astolfo beamed.

"I can't! But Chiron and Firore did them for me," he told her, walking over to the wall of sketched photos.

"Let's see… this one's our commander of that time. He was kinda a stick in the mud, and he wasn't too happy with me when I let Sieg go free. The Impaler! The Prince of Wallachia! Vlad III!" he told her and Yaoyorozu with a grin. The other students glanced over as Astolfo pointed to each picture, telling them about each before he got to a man with long hair and a scar on his face.

"This one was our side's Saber, it's kinda my fault he died since I convinced him to let Sieg live, but that cost him his life in the end…" he said, sighing. "The Dragon Slayer, Siegfried. He was really cool, though."

He turned to the last portrait, humming. "And then this guy…" he said, lightly patting the frame. "This guy was the one who Chiron fought almost to the death. His own student! Great-Grandson, even! The invincible hero, Achilles!"

"Wait, Achilles was Chiron's Great-Grandson?" Midoriya asked as he examined the picture. Astolfo nodded.

"Mhm," he said, "Achilles' father was Peleus, who was the son of Endeis— Chiron's daughter."

The green-haired boy gaped. "And they still fought?"

"It's a Grail War," the Rider said with a shrug. "I mean, there have been weirder match ups. One year, when I got bored, I came over to Fuyuki to watch one and you know who the Assassin and Lancer were that year? The same person! Li Shuwen! And they didn't even go after the Grail after realizing that they were in the same War together! How wild is that? Apparently they only wanted to use the Grail to fight their other self anyways. Here's the thing, one was old the other was not, but the older one seemed to be even more deadly! The Lancer, the younger one, didn't even bother using his lance after a while! They just fought with their fists until they killed each other!"

"That's insane," Kaminari said, eyes wide though Kirishima seemed to ponder it.

"Kinda manly, though," he said as Hagakure picked up a rabbit stuffed animal that had been on Astolfo's bed.

"Call it what you will, I just can't believe that they'd want something as weird as that," the blonde sighed. "I mean, I'd wish for riches and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, you've told us," Sero said and Gray smiled a bit at their banter as they walked out and into the hall.

"Todoroki's room next!" Ashido exclaimed as they walked to the next room.

Todoroki sighed but nodded as he walked to his door. "Let's just get this over with," he told them as he opened it.

"It's a friggin' Japanese styled room!"

"Are we even in the same building anymore!?"

Both Sero and Kaminari both startled at the Half-Cold, Half-Hot boy. Todoroki didn't seem bothered as he glanced at the two.

"My parents' place is an old-style Japanese house, so without the tatami flooring I just can't settle down," he explained as the tape mummy that was Mineta wiggled.

"Who cares about that!" Kaminari cried, "How did you manage to remodel this in just one day?"

Todoroki blinked. "With hard work." "Dude, you are a machine."

Satou's room was next, though the taller boy had been a bit sheepish as he let them all in.

"It's nothing exciting," the boy said to them, "Actually, it's kinda boring." "Don't sweat it," Kirishima assured him. "They all are coming after Todoroki's."

Astolfo sniffed the air. "Something smells sweet," he noted and Satou startled.

"Aah! Crap!" he cried, rushing over to a microwave oven on the table in his room. "I completely forgot! I finished unpacking so quickly so I was baking a Chiffon cake!"

The dark-haired boy pulled the said cake from the machine and Astolfo instantly perked. It had been a while since he had homemade sweets.

It wasn't that Chiron was a health nut or anything, its just that he tended to forget about sweets westernized sweets. Greek sweets were fine, don't get him wrong, but nothing could beat the softness of the sweet cake.

"Would you all like some?" Satou asked and Astolfo nodded, walking over with Ashido and Uraraka. Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro followed quickly, though Gray lingered behind them for a moment, letting them all grab a piece before taking her own with the rest of the boys.

… Who grumbled about it through their noises of satisfaction.

Kaminari and Mineta (who had escaped his prison) were both very peeved.

"That's it for the boys!" Hagakure said as the group migrated back down to the third floor. "Now it's our turn!"

"Oh, man… that's a lot of rooms," Jiro said, rubbing the back of her head. "Shouldn't we turn in for the night?"

"Oh come on, Jiro! Live a little!" was the invisible girl's response. Jiro sighed but opened her door.

"It's kinda embarrassing, but here goes nothin'…" she said, moving inside so that they could all see. The purple-haired girl's room was decked out in reds, blacks, and whites with instruments everywhere.

"Man, this room is instrument-y as hell!" Kaminari exclaimed as they all looked in. "Even more so than I thought it'd be!"

"Jiro is totally punk rock, though," Astolfo pointed out as he peered at one of the guitars. "I dig it."

"Can you play everything in here?" Gray asked her and she nodded.

"At least a little bit," she admitted.

Kaminari and Ayoma both glanced at each other and Gray sighed. Both boys were about to be in a world of pain when they voiced the thoughts that they both had.

The Assassin glanced down to Add when it happened. "This is why you learn to keep your mouth shut, Add," she told the Mystic Code as they moved on to Hagakure's room.

**"Tch. Yeah, yeah."**

Hagakure and Astolfo had a similar taste in design it seemed. Though, while Astolfo's room was a blend of pinks, whites, blues, purples, and yellows with hints of black and a spot cleared for Hippogriff, Hagakure's had more pinks and was a bit more girly than the Rider's.

"Whaddaya think?" the invisible girl asked them as she showed her room off.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice…" Ojiro said as he glanced around.

"Now this is a girl's room if I've ever seen one!" Kaminari said. Mineta moved over from where he was, edging towards Hagakure's dresser and Gray unhooked Add from her belt, holding the cage up. The cube transformed into a scythe and she slammed the back of it into the boy's head, knocking him out cold.

 **"Gihi! Don't even try!"** The scythe sneered as Gray sighed, resting Add on her shoulder.

"Thanks a ton, Gray!" Hagakure said, and Gray was sure the girl was beaming. She smiled a bit in return as she turned to Add back into his cube form.

"Think nothing of it."

She'd have to ask Toshinori about getting Mineta removed, the Assassin decided as Sero tied the boy up again. This time with a tighter hold.

"I guess it's my turn now…" she sighed as they left Hagakure's room. She sighed again as she opened the door, stepping in for them.

"So Western!" Ashido gasped, gazing around. Gray gave them a sheepish smile.

Her room was the opposite of Astolfo's, with darker wood making up her dresser, desk, and bookshelf. Her bookshelf was lined with books, though there was a spot for Add's cage to sit. A few pictures were on the walls and shelves next to the desk and a large map was hung up on the wall, along with a red-colored long-coat.

On the dresser sat a floral tea set and next to it a couple tins of various teas. Yaoyorozu moved over to it, examining it carefully.

"Oh my, this is quite old, isn't it?" she asked and Gray nodded, blushing a bit.

"It was a gift…" she said, fiddling with the sweatshirt's sleeves.

 **"From her _girlfriend!"_** Add crowed, cackling as the attention snapped to the gray-haired girl, who squeaked.

"ADD!"

**"Gyahaha! You didn't deny it!"**

"You have a girlfriend!" Ashido gasped and she and Hagakure were suddenly in her face. Gray avoided eye contact by pulling her hood down.

"H- Had… From my time alive… I'm just glad that the tea set survived through everything…" she mumbled. Astolfo laughed before he bounced over to the girls with a picture, handing the two it.

"Here you go~" he laughed and all the other girls crowded around the two.

"The blonde one?" Uraraka asked, "Oh wow, you two look so cute together!"

"When was this? You look, like twenty! Oh, whose that black-haired guy? Your dad?" Ashido gasped.

"Was she a noble of some sort, the way she sits is very similar to how my mother does when important company is coming over," Yaoyorozu asked.

"She's got a severe look in her eyes," Jiro noted, nodding a bit.

"What was her name?" Hagakure asked and Gray hid her face.

"Reines El-Melloi Archisorte…" she mumbled, blushing as the girls squealed again.

"Um," Midoriya spoke up and Gray turned to look at him from between her fingers.

"Gray… you're um… gay?" he asked and Astolfo stopped where he was. Gray also froze and he saw her shoulders drop.

"I… It won't be a problem, will it…?" she asked softly, "Nezu said it wasn't against any rules here… and I… I don't plan on starting a relationship here… I mean, I'm only around for as long as he is…"

Astolfo tensed, moving to Gray's side. Ashido slung her arm around Gray's shoulder, having moved to her other side. "If you boys have a problem with our Gray being a cute lesbian you'll have to take it up with all of us here!"

Midoriya held his arms up quickly, shaking his head. "N-no! Th-that's not what I meant!" he said quickly, "I- I mean, I don't have any problems with it! Honestly, I'm glad we found out this way…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to make sure so none of us guys overstepped our boundaries… n-not that w-we would! I mean…"

"Besides Mineta, you mean?" the Acid Quirk girl asked and the green-haired boy sweat.

Astolfo blinked as Shouji reached over with one of his arms, patting Gray on the head. "Good job. She looks nice."

"She actually had a rotten personality…" Gray mumbled, blushing still. "She liked to smile at suffering, but… she was a good person… she likes to tease me and my professor— her older brother. But she was amazing…"

Hagakure squealed as she hugged her from behind and Astolfo found himself grinning.

"Ashido, your room is next, right?" he asked and the girl nodded, taking the hint and ushering everyone out. Jiro put the picture back before following the rest of them.

Ashido's room was a mix between Kaminari's and something from the 1980s or 1990s. In a word, "groovy". Astolfo thought the pink and black color scheme fit the pink-haired girl.

Uraraka's room was next and, like Ojiro's, her room was a bit bare in comparison to the others.

"Kinda dull, I know," the girl said and Gray shook her head.

"It's cozy," she said softly and the girl laughed. Astolfo raised a brow as he listened to Ojiro and Tokoyami talk by the door.

"Is this really okay?" the blonde boy asked his friend, who had his arms crossed and head bowed in his usual style. "It feels dirty seeing so many girls' rooms up close… this is their private space."

Tokoyami only grunted. "Forbidden gardens."

Astolfo snorted.

"Up next is Asui," Midoriya said as they left Uraraka's room. Sero glanced around, still dragging Mineta behind him. "Wait, where is she?" he asked and Uraraka glanced over.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling too good, so she's in her room," she told them. Kaminari nodded.

"We shouldn't bother her then. She can show us her room later," he said, shrugging as the group moved on. Gray blinked, seeing Uraraka glance back at Asui's room before she followed them.

"The last one is Yaoyorozu's, right?" Sero hummed as they neared the black-haired girl's door. The girl gave them a sheepish smile.

"The thing is," she started as she opened her door a bit. "I may have made a bit of a miscalculation. My room's a little bit more cramped than I intended."

She opened the door for them as she continued. "And maybe not as creative as some of the rest of yours, too."

Yaoyorozu's double— no, King-Sized bed took up almost all of the space in the room. Gray blinked as she looked at it.

"That bed is huge!" Kaminari cried, "You can't even walk in here!"

"This is the furniture I've always used so I didn't think it would be a problem," Yaoyorozu said, blushing and Gray stared at her. "I never could have predicted that the rooms would be so limited."

The girl was living the rich life, it seemed, though Gray shouldn't have been surprised. Yaoyorozu's family did get an invite to the I-Island Expo for being major shareholders in a number of the companies there.

Sometimes she forgot how rich the mild-mannered girl was.

(x)

Ashido gathered everyone into the common area when all the votes had been cast.

"And now without further ado!" Ashido said, "Excluding Bakugou and Tsuyu, the tentative first inaugural Room King award goes to…..! A drum roll please!"

She held up a piece of paper as the rest of them waited in anticipation. Gray already knew that she wasn't on the board, since all the girls barring her had voted for Satou.

She had cast her vote for Iida. Astolfo had told her that he had voted for Satou too.

"With a total of six votes, the room which scored leaps and bounds over the others! The winner of this contest is… Satou Rikidoooouuu~!"

"Huuuuh!?"

The dark-haired boy seemed startled, pointing at himself as Ashido grinned.

"By the way," she added, "All of the girls, minus Gray and adding in Astolfo, voted for you. The reason? That cake was amazing! I want some more…."

"What about the room, dammit!?" Kaminari cried as the other girls drooled. Midoriya glanced over to where Gray was sitting on the back of the couch. "Who did you vote for then, Gray?" he asked and she scratched her cheek.

"Iida, actually," she said and the blue-haired boy blinked, looking over. "I was mostly just hoping I could borrow some books later on…"

"Of course!" the boy said, nodding. "I'm always going to be one to encourage further learning!"

Gray smiled, nodding a bit as well as Kaminari and Mineta both started to try (emphasis on try) and beat up Satou.

Todoroki glanced over to them. "Is it over…?" he asked, "Can I sleep now?"

Iida nodded, making a movement similar to brushing his teeth at a high speed. "Indeed! We ate cake, though, so please don't forget to brush thoroughly first," he told the red and white haired boy.

Gray stood, brushing her skirt off. "I'm actually planning to turn in as well," she said before blinking as Uraraka called for Todoroki.

"Hey, wait up a minute, Todoroki!" she said, "Deku and Iida, you guys too, and also… Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu. Could I have a minute?" she asked and Gray pointed to herself.

"I'm good to go, though, Uraraka?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"Have a good night, Gray," she said before pulling the five outside.

Gray watched them leave before she shrugged.

 **"Eventful night,"** Add hummed as she walked out of the common area and towards the elevator.

"You can say that again…" Gray sighed, glancing out the window before she hit the 'up' button.

Tomorrow, classes would start again. She wanted to be well-rested in order to do her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too choppy. Things will start picking up soon, I think...? Like I said, I feel like my touch for writing BNHA has started to weaken, but I'm trying my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing?

Today Class 1-A was going to be working on Super Moves.

That's what Aizawa had told them as Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss had burst into the classroom.

Of course, that left Astolfo and Gray at a loss again as they stood in Gym Gamma, watching their classmates in their Hero Costumes train with Ectoplasm's clones. Ojiro was nearby, training on refining his basics while Ashido was working on the range of her Acid Shots. Kirishima was working on his hardening, Yaoyorozu was working on her speed, and Bakugou was just having fun making stuff explode.

"What do you think, Gray?" Astolfo asked as he stood on a plateau above the Assassin. Two of Ectoplasm's clones were standing nearby, one for him and one for Gray.

Gray sighed, shifting Add in her hands. "It's a bit hard for us, isn't it?" she asked with a slight laugh, dodging Ectoplasm's kick. "In all honestly, I used to want to try to do a stage One and a Half with Add, condensing Mana around the other blades that he could become…"

"Then why not work on that?" Ectoplasm asked and Gray shrugged.

"We're only as strong as our Master before we have to start pulling from our own stores of energy," Astolfo said, "And while I have more than enough in my Rider form, and enough to change into a Saber for a while and maybe twice a day now? Something like that. Gray doesn't have that same luxury. While strong, _his_ reserves aren't a Dragon's."

Gray nodded. "It's possible, but I don't want to strain my Master at the moment," she admitted Ectoplasm thought.

"Can you lower the blast power of **_Rhongomyniad?"_** the Clone Hero asked and Gray nodded.

"A bit. Still really destructive, but I can lower it a bit," she said, "So letting it loose here still wouldn't be smart, I don't want to injure anyone here."

The Hero seemed to be at a sort of a loss as he nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know how to help you then," he admitted, "But we can continue sparring if you wish."

Gray nodded, adjusting her stance. "Yes!"

"And you shouldn't be dazing off either, Astolfo," the second clone scolded and the Rider turned back to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry!" he said, "Let's keep going! I guess I figured out what I want to do now and that's to quicken the speed of my Class change!"

Ectoplasm nodded. "Very good."

Aizawa watched the two Servants for a moment, eyes passive as he looked away from them. He glanced over the rest of the students before a voice pulled him from his observation.

"Everyone's hard at work, huh?"

He turned around, raising a brow. "All Might?"

"Yeah, I am here…" the blonde man said tiredly before popping into his muscle form. "Because I had the day off and didn't have anything else to do!"

"Can you please go and focused on your recovery?" Aizawa asked tiredly as Kayama looked over as well.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to miss a day like today," a second voice said and Chiron peered out from behind him. Aizawa raised both brows this time.

"Today's a special day, they're working on power moves, right? Besides, I was just released from prison," the Centaur continued as Yagi deflated back to his normal self, the two of them walking (or trotting, in Chiron's case) over to the dark-haired heroes.

"We are both still teachers, after all," Yagi added as he gazed up at Midoriya. Gray glanced over, eyes brightening before she got kicked by Ectoplasm. Chiron just chuckled.

"Looks like Gray's at a loss," he said, "I bet that she's unsure what to do since Servant's are different."

"She's probably overthinking it too," Yagi added as Aizawa nodded. "She forgets that I'm more resilient than I look."

There was a beat of silence before Aizawa and Kayama both whipped their heads to look at the blonde-haired man.

"Wait—"

"You're—"

They both started and Yagi laughed, walking off and leaving the usually un-shockable Aizawa and a startled Kayama with Chiron. The two turned to the centaur for answers and he smiled in return.

"Yagi is Gray's new Master, yes. Gray was going to return to the Throne at the end of the battle against All for One," he told them, gazing at the Assassin as she and Ectoplasm danced around each other, striking and dodging while Astolfo changed Classes. Aizawa nodded slowly, thinking as the three of them watched as the former Number One Hero walked to Midoriya, then Kirishima and Jiro, exchanging words of wisdom with them.

"I was in debt to him," Chiron said with a laugh. "So I gave him some tips and a handbook."

The centaur laughed again as Aizawa gave him a bewildered look. He galloped over to the created spaces, leaping up and scaling the platforms, startling a few students before he landed up next to Gray.

"Having trouble?" he asked her, catching her as Ectoplasm kicked her back.

"Chiron!" she said, smiling. "I'm glad you're back… and yes," she admitted, "I don't really know what else I can do, I'm just a Pseudo-Servant, after all."

He hummed, setting her back onto her feet as Ectoplasm bowed to him.

"You don't mind if I give her a bit of advice, do you?" he asked and the masked hero shook his head.

"Go for it," he told him and Chiron smiled before he trotted around Gray, standing in front of her.

"Gray, how quickly can you transform Add?" he asked. "Add's transformation relies on your calculations and own mana output."

The Assassin glanced down at the scythe before it glowed, changing into a bow.

"Nine, no, ten seconds," Chiron noted, nodding. "Quick, but not quick enough. While you and Ectoplasm spar, start working on changing Add faster. You also shouldn't worry about Yagi so much, he's a lot more resilient than you think. Add has thirteen forms, try going through all of them."

The girl's eyes changed and a determined glint shone in her eyes, a flicker of orange too.

"Right."

"Sounds fun!" Astolfo called before yelping as he was hit lightly on the head.

"Don't get distracted," Ectoplasm scolded and Astolfo leaped back into action. Chiron smiled, waving a bit before he turned back to the girl.

"There's also the matter of your eyes, but we'll look into that later on, I'm afraid I can't do anything for you at this moment for that," he told her and she nodded again. He smiled before he turned, leaving Gray to continue her fight with Ectoplasm's clone. He trotted over to Midoriya, who was gazing at his hands in concentration again.

"Midoriya?" he asked as Ectoplasm backed up, the masked man seemed a bit relieved to see him. The freckled boy blinked, looking up at him.

"No ideas, yet?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"No," he sighed, "If I use my full power my bones will break. I won't be able to use my arms."

Chiron nodded with a hum. "I've noticed that," he said, "You and I both know the origins your power came from, but the difference is the body type."

He held an index finger up.

"You're the more book-and-writing type," he said, "Your body never had the chance to slowly build up physically to withstand what basically is the equivalent of the impact of a truck. Your predecessor, on the other hand, was more of the athletic-type, even before it was passed to him. That said, your talent is outstanding and you quickly pick up on many things others don't. The way you fight, for example, is a shadow of All Might, Gran Torino, and Bakugou, with a little bit of Iida and even some of Aizawa's own style in there."

He smiled as the boy perked up a bit, listening to him. Nearby, Bakugou had landed and was listening in with a few other students. Chiron cleared his throat before he clapped his hands.

"Midoriya, get into a fighting stance and come at me with whatever you feel comfortable with," he told the boy, who hesitated. In a second, Chiron had aimed a punch at the boy's face, startling him as it stopped a hair away from his nose.

"Lesson one, never show hesitation against an enemy stronger than you," he told the boy, "Showing restraint is important in certain situations— for example if you plan on making negotiations. I'll tell you again," he said as he dropped his arm back to his side. "Get into a fighting stance."

The green-haired boy nodded, shifting his footing and entering a fighting stance before he activated his Quirk. Chiron gazed at him before he walked around to his side. He nudged his feet apart with his hoof, adjusting the boy's arms before he frowned. He shifted his footing a bit closer than he had moved it.

"While your form is impressive, your center of gravity was unbalanced," he told him, "Next time, lower your arms a bit and bring your feet a bit farther apart."

He stepped back before he adjusted his own stance. "Attack me," he told Midoriya and he did, lunging for him and aiming a punch. Chiron sidestepped before lightly chopping his back.

"You're stopping the flow of your Quirk at your arms," he scolded as the boy fell to the ground. He got back up, wiping dirt from his face.

Chiron placed two fingers on the boy's arms. "Your fighting style relies on your arms," he told him, "So you focus your energy there. I'm sure Gran Torino and you went over a similar thing, but even now you still subconsciously focus all of your energy, or at least a major portion of it, into your arms and firsts." He trailed his fingers up and to his chest. "Focus on spreading it out. Then on different limbs. Another thing," he added. "Your ability to shadow and copy other's fighting style is admirable, but it's hindering you. Think about that for a little bit."

He dropped his arm as Midoriya nodded and he smiled. "Good. Practice that with Ectoplasm," he told him before he turned, gazing up at Bakugou, who seemed to be glaring down at them. He chuckled before leaping up to the explosive blonde, startling him slightly as he landed next to him.

"Your turn, Bakugou," he told the boy, who scoffed.

"I don't need any of that shit," he grumbled before Chiron chopped the top of his head.

"You might think that you do not, but I can and will exploit every weakness you have in that case," the Sage told the boy as he hooked a hoof around one of his legs and sending him to the ground.

Bakugou growled but got to his feet as Chiron moved over to the other end of the created platform.

"You and Midoriya have different Quirks, so I can't give you the exact same advice. I do have to say though, your fighting is impressive."

"Of course it is," Bakugou scoffed as he brushed his costume off. "I'm stronger than Deku."

"That attitude needs to be curbed, but that's a later project," Chiron said without missing a beat as he trotted over, adjusting Bakugou's stance as well. "The main thing I've noticed and worry about is how much energy you expend while you fight. You and Heracles are very similar in this manner, but while he could afford to waste energy with his stronger strikes and wilder fighting style, you don't. You're not half-god, after all."

The blonde 'tch'd, but quieted enough to listen to the centaur as he talked. Chiron moved back to his original spot. "Just like Midoriya, I want you to attack me, but this time just use your strongest blast once."

Bakugou scowled at being equated to the green-haired boy before he sneered, readying his hands. An explosive blast went off and covered the area in smoke, but the sound of something hitting the ground hard not too soon after made a few of the students nearby look over. The smoke cleared and Bakugou was face down on the ground, Chiron in his human form pinning the boy down with his knee and holding one arm— palm down on the boy's back— bent behind him. The other arm was being held down in the same fashion on the ground.

"Do you understand the problem now?" he asked, "Your big and flashy explosions that expend your energy create a smokescreen that not only puts a handicap on your enemies but you as well. If you were fighting Silkie or anyone who could use echolocation or had superior hearing or even eyesight, you'd be beaten or dead."

Bakugou scowled but nodded as Chiron got off of him, brushing his tunic off. "Focus on saving energy and condensing your blasts," he told him before he walked off, glancing around.

Most of the other students had a good grasp on what they were doing, and with Toshinori walking around as well, Chiron didn't have as much to cover.

A flash of white made him blink before he chuckled, walking over to where Ojiro was getting kicked around.

"Ojiro," he greeted, "Having trouble?"

The blonde groaned a bit as he pulled himself to his feet. "A bit," he said, "Apparently I move too predictably."

Chiron chuckled. "You do fight the way someone with a tail would," he said, "It makes it a bit easier to read your movements."

The boy groaned again as Ectoplasm's clone walked over. "That's what I told him," the man said, "We're revisiting the basics."

Chiron hummed, "That is one way we could go about this," he said, nodding. "For those with mutant-type quirks like you or even myself if I were to be human, it is hard to create 'special moves', but that's why we strive to be stronger." He held his fist out to Ojiro, smiling. "Ojiro, how would you like to learn _Pankration_ from me?" he asked and the boy's eyes widened before he lit up.

"Are you serious?" he asked, tail starting to swish and Chiron nodded.

"Your focus is going to be on martial arts, right? Then you best get more than Tae Kwon Do and Karate under your belt," he told Ojiro. "Obviously, this will take more than just one class session, are you alright with meeting after school as well?"

The boy nodded, grinning wider than Chiron had ever seen him before. Chiron pat his head. "Then we best get started now. Like Bakugou and Midoriya, I want you to attack me and I'll see what I have to do."

"Right!"

Chiron smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I'll take it from here for a bit," he told Ectoplasm, who nodded and vanished back into smoke.

"Chiron!" Toshinori called up and the brown-haired man glanced to where the blonde was standing by Satou. "Go easy on Young Ojiro," he told him, "We don't need more people with broken bones." Chiron gave the blonde a mock scoff as he shifted into his usual stance, Ojiro moving into one that mirrored his.

"I should be offended that you think I would go that far," he said as Ojiro rushed at him. He dodged a strike from his tail, eyes focused and watching the way the blonde moved.

How he utilized his power, his tail, and other limbs.

The boy had a good grasp on martial arts, but that wouldn't be enough in an all-out fight.

This would be fun.

(x) 

To say that Ojiro ended up bruised and beaten by the time the fourth day of training rolled around would be an understatement.

Ojiro was grateful that Chiron-sensei had taken time to train him personally, especially when he knew that the Archer was working with not only Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki on refining their Quirks, but also Iida, Kirishima, Shouji, Tokoyami, and Satou. The rumor was that he was also training all of the girls, but Ojiro hadn't heard anything about that from the seven of them.

 _Pankration_ , Ojiro learned, was something that caused all restraint that Chiron-sensei had being tossed to the wind. At first, he had felt a bit dirty when the centaur had explained what it entailed. It was, after all, was created from the words "pan" and "Karatos"— in other words, _Pankration_ meant "All of the Might".

And it used exactly that.

(Chiron had simply laughed when Kirishima mentioned that "All the Might" was really close to "All Might". Chiron then proceeded to tell them that he could send All Might to the ground in minutes. That had gotten all of their attentions.)

In _Pankration_ everything was allowed when it was practiced as a sport— save biting and eye-gouging, though Chiron-sensei had told him that in a fight that was life or death he could use biting, eye-gouging, and he particularly encouraged more nasty hits.

Punches and open-handed strikes, kicks, all types of throws and takedowns, joint locks and chokeholds— everything was legal. Chiron-sensei had pushed him, Shouji, Satou, and Kirishima to their limits over and over again, twice he passed out only to wake up to the sight of Chiron brutally beating Kirishima or Shouji in a _Pankration_ bout. Once he woke up to Chiron dragging Satou over towards him, the other boy unconscious.

Iida, Ojiro decided, was lucky that he was only racing the ancient hero.

 _"The design of_ Pankration _was that it was to be the ultimate test of a person's physical, intellectual, and spiritual capabilities."_

That's what the brown-haired man had told them all after the first day of them all getting beaten black and blue. Astolfo and Gray had shown up to take them back to Heights Alliance, and Ojiro didn't remember eating dinner, just passing out in bed after a quick shower.

But, despite everything that had happened, Ojiro felt stronger. Like he could take on Midoriya on even footing.

The tailed boy bounced from one foot to another as Kirishima got back up after a strong hit from his tail. Chiron-sensei was watching over them from a platform above, sitting crosslegged and relaxed.

 _Ano Pankration_ was what was being practiced that day, the lighter hits and more restricted fighting. Kickboxing, basically. As long as they were standing, strikes with hands, feet, and Ojiro's tail were perfectly legal. On another platform, though, Ojiro knew that Satou and Shouji were going all out with _Kato instead._

_It had been him and Kirishima working on _Kato the day prior.__

__While _Ano was less severe, it was _Kato that the four who were being trained in the art had been subject to. _Kato was what Chiron-sensei used and was what _Pankration_ was in it's most well-known form. Tokoyami's training in the art had been limited to _Ano due to the fact that he also had Dark Shadow with him and also wanted to focus on controlling him more. Chiron-sensei had accepted that when the feathered boy had told him that he was going to go lighter in the training._____ _

______"Start again, you two," Chiron-sensei instructed and Ojiro nodded, readying his stance as Kirishima activated his Quirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde-haired boy threw the first strike with a strong kick to the redhead's head. It was blocked by his hardened arm and a jolt of pain went up his leg, but he ignored it in favor of dodging a punch from the other. Kirishima threw a palm-strike towards Ojiro's chest, but Ojiro grabbed his wrist and slammed his hand into his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______A tail strike was countered by a hardened arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______A kick caught easily before it contacted with the blonde's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Palm-strikes and punches were met blow for blow and Ojiro didn't realize how long it had been until a hand grabbed his shoulder, steadying him as he jerked in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chiron-sensei stood behind him, another hand reaching over and balancing Kirishima as the two of them lowered their arms from the lock they had ended up in. His eyes were warm and smile filled with unspoken pride as he brought both of them to the ground to rest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You've both improved so much," he told them as the two both panted, exhaustion finally settling and Ojiro just barely managed to catch the water bottle that Kirishima tossed to him. "Take a rest for a bit, Ectoplasm will be here to oversee the rest for the day, so take it easy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, Sensei," Ojiro panted as Kirishima nodded. The centaur in human form smiled before he took off again, transforming into his true form as he went to go supervise another student._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How's that other super move going?" Ojiro asked Kirishima after a moment and the boy shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm working on it. I can't take Chiron-sensei's hits at full force yet, but I can withstand a lot more of his lighter hits," the redhead said, "And honestly, I'm pleased with that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ojiro nodded in agreement. "I would be too. Honestly, it's gonna be a real blow to the school when he decides to take off."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can say that again."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Ojiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seven things to do and I haven't done any of them

The day of the provisional license exam had arrived and Chiron had ended up tagging along with Aizawa to oversee the students. He was mostly just curious about how the system worked, but he also needed to get off campus for a while and this was the best way to do it. The Hero Embassy was wary. He had destroyed the "Heroes don't kill" stigma that had been built up in Japan and even with Greece and Clocktower backing him, Chiron had been subject to a… lighter punishment.

Glorified house arrest.

He couldn't go anywhere off UA campus without another Pro Hero with him. This glorified house arrest would be continuing for another few weeks, though he supposed that there were worse things that could happen to him.

"Everyone seems excited," Chiron noted as he stepped off the bus. Aizawa grunted, nodding as the rest of the students followed.

The kids were jittery and full of nerves as Astolfo and Gray both adjusted the weights on their arms. The Hero Embassy had no problems with letting the two get a provisional license, as long as they were handicapped. Meaning Gray couldn't use her Noble Phantasm and Astolfo was limited to one class— and both were weighed down by fifteen pounds. Which wouldn't hinder them at all. Chiron had tried to tell them that, but he was overruled and fifteen was the limit they were given.

"If you guys are able to pass this exam and get your provisional licenses, then you're no longer eggs," Aizawa was saying as he addressed the students. "You will become chicklings."

"Aizawa, that's not a real word," Chiron said, his tail flicking as he adjusted his footing. A few of the other people coming to the exam glanced over at him and if they recognized the Archer in his true form or not, he didn't know.

Aizawa just shrugged. "Real word or not, you all will be incubated to become semi-professionals," he told them. "Do your best."

"Remember," Chiron added, "Don't get stressed out over it, you've faced trials before. Keep a calm mind and push through them without fear."

The students seemed to perk at their teachers' talk and nodding at their words.

"All right! Let's do it!" Uraraka cried, "Let's become chicklings!"

"Okay everyone, gather around!" Kirishima called, holding his fist up as Aizawa yawned. Chiron just smiled, tilting his head slightly as a dark-haired boy in a hat snuck up behind the redheaded boy.

"Plus…."

 **"ULTRA!"** the black-haired boy roared alongside the rest of the U.A. students, startling them.

"It's not good to randomly insert yourself into other people's huddles," another voice said as a group of students walked up. "Inasa."

The students were all wearing the Shiketsu uniform and Chiron raised a brow. So they were all classmates, then.

"AHHHH! DAMMIT!" the boy now known as Inasa laughed before he bowed so low that he slammed his head against the pavement. "PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES!"

"He seems enthusiastic," Chiron murmured and Aizawa nodded.

"Inasa, Yoarashi. Astolfo Gray," he said and the two Servants who were standing close to them in the back turned, glancing at him.

"That one's strong, I'm not supposed to tell you kids what to do, but be careful of him," the Erasure hero said as the students conversed. "He received the top score in the entrance exam and passed," he continued as the U.A. Students listened in. "He declined, for some reason."

"So that means he's a first-year," Astolfo said. "We'll have to watch out for him then."

Gray nodded, frowning as she adjusted her hood.

Inasa's body didn't hold any circuits from what he could tell at a glance, but it was possible that they could simply be too faint for him to pick up on. He looked vaguely like a certain, scarred soldier he had met ages ago in the frozen north. Sugimoto, if he remembered correctly. They had similar looks in their eyes. Determination and... a hint of vengeance. Chiron hoped the students were careful.

"Eraser?! Is that you?!" A voice called and Aizawa froze up, a disgruntled look crossing his face as Chiron turned, seeing a woman with teal hair and an orange bandana walking over.

"I saw you on TV and at the sports festival, but it's been so long since we've seen each other face-to-face!" she continued as Midoriya gasped.

"Let's get married!" she said suddenly.

"No thanks," Aizawa shut her down almost before she could finish her sentence. Chiron chuckled softly under his breath as Midoriya went on a tangent about the woman.

Ms. Joke, was it? Interesting.

And it seemed like she and Aizawa were at least a bit close, though the love she kept professing seemed one-sided. She was a teacher at Ketsubutsu academy too, though Chiron didn't sense any magecraft ability from them either.

He waved to his students as they walked off to go get ready.

Ms. Joke glanced at them as Chiron followed Aizawa to the stands.

"Hey, Eraser…" she started, "And… whoever you are… could it be that you didn't tell them?" she asked and the two of them turned.

"Whatever could you be talking about, Ms. Joke?" Chiron asked with a smile and Aizawa just grunted.

The woman's jaw dropped as she hurried after them. "Your kids will get killed!" she warned, "I can't believe you, Eraser!"

"Archer, stop talking to her," Aizawa grunted instead of responding as they walked to the stadium's stands.

"Now, now, Eraserhead," Chiron hummed, dropping down into his human form and drawing a startled squawk from Ms. Joke.

He briefly glanced towards where the students had entered as they walked into the stands. Ms. Joke was talking to Aizawa about something as he glanced over the created field. He knew that Gang Orca was also assisting this year, Astolfo had kept in contact with the Raid Team he had been a part of and somehow weaseled it out of the whale-like man. Sometime in the exam, the students would have to face down a hero in the top fifteen. Provided that Gray and Astolfo didn't knock him out when he first arrives, it will be interesting to see how the fight played out.

The clock hit the minute-minute mark until the exam's start and Chiron smiled as the makeshift building that the students had all been ushered into collapsed outwards. As they took in their surroundings, the students scrambled into groups, and he noticed that both Gray and Astolfo were sticking together. Those two would be the two unknowns the other schools would be watching out for. Astolfo's lack of participation in the Sports Festival would leave them grasping at straws, and even though Gray's Noble Phantasm had been broadcasted for all to see…

Well, Gray and Add were considered the most well-rounded fighter in the entire class for a reason. Yaoyorozu wasn't too far behind the two.

As the timer counted down, Chiron tilted his head back, listening to whatever Ms. Joke was saying.

"— Every time it always starts the same way," she said as the other students turned on U.A. when the announcement for **START** had been declared.

"It starts with the 'U.A. Crushing'."

Aizawa sighed. "The U.A. Crushing… there's no particular reason why we didn't tell them about it," he said and Chiron nodded.

"It doesn't change the fact that what they have to do is the same," He told the woman as U.A. students leaped into action, rebuffing the attacks sent their way. "All they have to do is overcome all that stands in their way."

U.A. students leaped into action, rebuffing the attacks sent their way.

"To be a hero means to be able to get yourself out of a situation in a pinch," he continued as Aizawa nodded. "When you're a pro, your Quirk is exposed to the world, after all. And Besides. if the student's I've been training personally were to get overwhelmed by such a tradition…"

He turned, giving the teal haired woman a smile. "I'd have to show them what it really means to get overwhelmed."

Midoriya glanced back to the rest of his class and his voice was heard clearly throughout the stadium.

"Everybody! Brace yourselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen pounds is about 6.8 kg
> 
> I'm not overly happy with this and with the next few chapters. I don't like writing this arc, and I contemplated skipping it by just having a few chapters where Chiron was doing daily stuff like lesson prep but decided against it in the end. Still, I think the chapters after the exam arc are a lot better so I apologize if the next few chapters aren't as interesting or up to par.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College hates me, but it's fine.

Astolfo had to hand it to the other schools— they were tough. With so many students after U.A.'s own, one would have expected the twenty-two of them to get overwhelmed and for a number of them to drop out quickly

But if that were to happen, how could any of them call themselves students of the Great Sage of Centaurs?

Astolfo grinned as Gray held onto his waist. The weights on their wrists barely held them down (the Embassy would have to try harder next time) as Hippogriff took off across the skies. It was certainly unfair for the two of them to even be in the exam— when debating it with the staff and the Embassy's representative, Chiron had stated as such. Weights would only do so much against the Rider who captured a Giant and the Flesh of King Arthur.

Chiron, of course, had been scoffed at and the Archer just sighed and shook his head. Astolfo knew that centaur was used to it, but it still bugged him that he and Gray weren't being taken seriously.

"Where are we headed, again?" Astolfo asked as he guided Hippogriff down for a landing. Both of them had scored their two "takedowns" in the first few minutes of the exam. It didn't help that it was going to be a new moon tonight.

A fully reasonable Astolfo was more of a terror than a full moon inflicted one.

"There," Gray said, pointing at a sign that read 'Anteroom' with an arrow pointing to a door in the wall of the stadium. Astolfo nodded, landing the Phantasmal Beast and vanishing it.

"Oh, you two are done already?" a voice asked and the two turned, seeing Todoroki walk up.

"Hey, Todo," Astolfo greeted and the boy nodded to them. "Yep, we're done. You were quick too, color me impressed."

Todoroki hummed as the three of them walked in. "Chiron-sensei's training helped. I'm still sluggish when it comes to using both sides of my Quirk, but I'm getting there."

 **"Maybe one day you'll learn how to move water too,"** Add snarked and Gray shook him to shut him up. There were quite a few others in the room already and Astolfo glanced around. He spotted Inasa talking to another applicant excitedly but the dark-haired boy stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Todoroki.

Astolfo raised a brow.

It seemed the boy had a strange grudge against Todoroki.

"Hey, did you like, give Inasa frostbite or something?" he asked as he sat by the half-cold, half-hot boy. Todoroki shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well…" Gray sighed, glancing over. "Watch your back then… he seems to have it out for you."

The boy nodded. "Okay…"

She smiled before she stretched. "Thirsty? I'm going to grab water."

"Ooh! I am!" Astolfo chirped, standing up and Todoroki stood as well, nodding.

(x)

All the U.A. students had passed the first half of the exam. Of course, that meant that only one part of the battle was over and Gray worried for her classmates.

The next section was rescue-based instead of combat-based. Between she and Astolfo, they had enough experience with helping others and making sure they were okay, but the rest of the class?

They weren't exactly the best at it, she noticed. Especially Bakugou.

At least they weren't going to be worrying about Shiketsu or Ketsubutsu teaming up against them again and Todoroki and Inasa were going to be as far away as possible if Astolfo and Gray could help it.

The one hundred applicants had split into groups as soon as they were released and Gray found herself working with Todoroki while Astolfo acted as the applicants' eyes in the sky.

"Did you figure out why Inasa dislikes you?" she asked as she checked the vitals of an older woman. Todoroki hummed.

"Sort of… my father, as usual, was the culprit," he grunted, moving out of the way as Gray picked the woman up. She just nodded in understanding, slowly and carefully shuffling out of the rubble they had rescued the older woman from.

"Alright, I've got you," she told the woman, who pat her cheek in return.

"Very good, you have had training in rescue before, girly?" she asked and Gray nodded.

"And one of my teachers drilled it into me to always check everything. Though it was more or less in a detective sense. Whydunnit and whodunnit," she admitted as they walked to the First Aid station that the others had set up.

"And the boy?"

"Not to the same extent," she said, "He's a bit rough when it comes to comfort, but he's my back up." she gave the woman a smile.

"Besides, he's a bit useful when he uses his ice."

The woman guffawed, patting her arm as she and Todoroki brought her back to the First Aid station.

"Todoroki!" Astolfo called from above, "Got a situation! Mind helping me out?'

The boy in question glanced at Gray, who nodded and he ran off.

"That won't cast him, will it?" she asked the woman, who shook her head when she was set down.

"No, girly," she assured her and Gray smiled, grabbing some first-aid supplies and starting to tend to her cuts. She saw Midoriya out of the corner of her eye as she worked.

A rumbling made her blink before a wall close to them exploded and shook the entire stadium. Gray shielded the old woman with Add's shield form as smaller blasts went off around the stadium.

She briefly heard Midoriya yelling but she wasn't listening as she gazed up at the figures in front of her.

"Enemies," the large and imposing figure of Gang Orca growled. "Can they all be taken care of in parallel, I wonder?"

 **"With the appearance of the Villains, the pursuit has begun!"** the announcer of the exam said. **"Hero Cadets who are on location, you must surpass the villains and continue to carry on your rescue efforts!"**

Gang Orca flicked his wrist, his cloak flaring out behind him as other 'villains' flooded into the arena.

"How will you respond, Heroes?" he growled and Gray stood up, shifting Add into a scythe and giving the elderly woman a smile.

"We'll protect you all," she assured before she moved towards the front where Midoriya was standing ready to defend. The green-haired boy glanced at her as she and a Ketsubutsu student (Shindo, she believed his name was) rushed past him.

"Start evacuating!" Gray ordered as she passed him. Midoriya nodded and turned. Shindo's arrogance would be the end of him, Gray knew, as Gang Orca seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him. The Orca-Hero blasted him with his echolocation and Gray vaulted upwards as the boy collapsed back, eyes wide and blank.

"You think you can hold me alone!?" The hero playing villain snarled, gazing up at her and readying another blast. "You underestimate me."

She only swung Add down and he dodged by a hair, rearing his head back in order to fire off a supersonic blast. She tensed, preparing for the attack before Gang Orca pivoted, stopping his attack in favor of slamming his fist into a wall of Ice as it was blasted towards him. The hit stopped the ice from continuing its course, it wasn't enough to shatter it entirely. Gray landed before quickly leaping up and landing on the ice as Todoroki arrived on the scene.

A number of their classmates had followed the half-cold, half-hot boy, some waiting on the defense for Gang Orca's next move while others started helping Midoriya with the evacuation. Astolfo and Hippogriff circled above, the Rider gazing down at them with his lance ready. Gray spun Add in her hands, shifting her footing before a blast of wind threw her up and off her feet as the ice underfoot was obliterated. She gasped, hitting the ground hard, feeling her ribs crack and her vision blacking out for a moment.

"Gray!" Astolfo cried from above, the boy watching as the fellow Servant landed with a thud behind Gang Orca. The larger man seemed unimpressed as Inasa arrived as well and the pink-haired boy could already tell he was docking points for the attack. Gray, on the other hand, was shifting, hands clawing the ground as she made an attempt to get up. She was conscious at least, and as impressive as it was that she was, Astolfo had a feeling she wasn't unscathed.

Had Gray been a normal human, a fall from that height would have gravely injured her more than she probably was already. Furthermore, to toss her in the middle of villains?

How reckless.

"Just my luck that you're here," Inasa growled when he saw Todoroki.

"Hey, next time check your surroundings," was the response from Todoroki as he pointed to Gray. The Assassin had given up on hauling herself to her feet, instead choosing to crawl over to Shindo. She was holding her side and Astolfo's gaze flickered to where Chiron and Aizawa were sitting. Chiron's eyes were trained on Gray, glowing slightly. He seemed to be assessing the damage from where he was and judging by how Gray was holding her side... well, Astolfo feared the worst. He tore his gaze from the Assassin as a yelling match between Inasa and Todoroki broke out.

He really needed to take one of them away and separate the two.

 _"Gray, how are you doing?_ " He asked her through the link.

 _"I've been better. I think I cracked some ribs, Shindo's starting to come to,"_ she responded. _"I'm sorry I was useless…."_

 _"It's not your fault,"_ he sighed in response before he startled, feeling flames blast past him and he glanced down to Inasa and Todoroki.

Of course, wind and flame never mixed well.

And the two were still arguing.

He cracked the reins and Hippogriff dove, shooting past the two and startling them.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" he yelled as he flew past them. "If you're gonna argue, then do it somewhere else!" he added as he flew low to the ground. He swung up with his lance, slashing at Gang Orca. The Hero dodged before firing off another sonic blast and Astolfo just grinned viciously as Hippogriff vanished. He landed with a roll, grabbing the horn at his waist.

"You call that noise?" he asked as Gang Orca backed up, eyes narrowed. Astolfo twitched before he leaped up suddenly, dodging a blast of flames and wind. His eyes widened as he noticed the direction the flames were heading. Out of control, they were rushing towards Gray and Shindo. The Assassin's eyes also widened as she tuned. She grabbed the other boy, pushing off the ground before a flash of green made Astolfo sigh in relief. Midoriya had grabbed Gray's waist, thus dragging Shindo out of the way as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" the green-haired shouted as he set Shindo and Gray down. That was a good question, Astolfo decided as he turned back to Gang Orca. It seemed as if the hero's patience had run out as he loomed over Todoroki.

"First of all," the Orca Hero growled before rearing his head back and blasting Inasa with a blast of echolocation. "That wind's a pain in my ass!"

The wind Quirk-user fell from the sky and not a moment later Todoroki had been blasted as well, collapsing back. Gang Orca's hand twitched before he swung up, batting away arrows from Gray.

Right, those two were still here.

Gray lowered her bow, eyes narrowed as Astolfo just grinned at him, that Midoriya kid standing behind the two of them. The two Servants were crafty, resilient, and no doubt stronger than he was. He didn't need to worry about the other boy, but with the two of them...

He would have to tread carefully.

Gray moved first, shifting her bow back into a scythe before she shot forwards, swinging at him. He dodged easily, rearing back to blast her before she ducked under his arm, shifting the scythe into a cube and sticking it into her cloak. She grabbed Todoroki and Inasa before she took off.

Gang Orca made a swipe at her before a flash of white made him pull his arm back and doge a swipe from Astolfo's lance. He knew what that lance could do, he had been given a rundown by the Servant on the way to the warehouse. He knew better than to get even a scratch from it.

He 'tsk'd as Gray vanished out of sight and Astolfo leaped away from Gang Orca's immediate range.

The boy dropped his lance with a ferocious grin, a black horn materializing and wrapping around him.

"I promised you real noise, didn't I?" he asked and Gang Orca braced himself.

 ** _"La Black Luna!"_** The Rider cried before he took a deep breath and blew into the horn. Instead of the noise he expected, a roar that sounded almost draconic burst from the horn. A blue light appeared from it, traveling with the noise and Gang Orca found himself momentarily frozen as he was forced back. The noise shook him to the core before he snapped out of it, rearing his head back and firing off his own blast of echolocation, the ringing combating the roar before it stopped suddenly and the 'villain' startled, feeling suddenly unbalanced.

He only had a moment to recover and take note of Astolfo leaping onto Hippogriff and taking off before a column of flame and wind entrapped him.

Astolfo landed next to Gray, who was keeping a hand on both Inasa and Todoroki's backs as they lay face down on the dirt.

The two boys were surprisingly cooperative at Gray's order, though considering how she probably threatened each with bodily harm, Astolfo wasn't surprised. She could be surprisingly terrifying when she wanted to be (which was almost never).

The flames and wind were suddenly blasted away by Gang Orca's ringing again and red eyes gazed at the four of them.

"Well?" he snarled, showing off three sets of teeth, "What do you have planned next?"

Astolfo shifted, summoning his lance as Gray stood up with Add in his Scythe form within seconds.

A flash of green and then Midoriya had appeared, slamming a kick into Gang Orca, who blacked with an arm. "Get away from them!" he yelled and Gang Orca threw him off, leaping back to dodge Gray as she swung Add down at him. A loud buzzing noise made them both stop.

 **"Erm— If I could have your attention please…."** the announcer said as Gang Orca straightened back up. **"All stationed members of the HUC have been rescued from the crisis area. This may be considerably selfish of me, but with that, I must bring these provisional license examinations… TO A CLOSE!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, very quickly done, but once again, I sorta hate writing this arc. Always difficult for me to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back again.

Of the twenty-two students in class 1-A, only twenty had passed the exam. And only twenty went back to UA with Aizawa— Gray and Astolfo had ended up branching off from the class to go and have lunch with Gang Orca and Chiron, much to the Erasure Hero's annoyance, but there wasn't much he could do. Chiron was with another Pro-Hero and class had ended for the day. He could only be vaguely annoyed about it.

At lunch, Gang Orca— or rather, Sakama as he had told them to call him outside of work— had told the three of them that it was a shame that Bakugou and Todoroki failed, but the reasoning behind it was sound. Bakugou didn't have the merits as of yet and while Todoroki hadn't been at fault for Inasa's recklessness, he had still been a part of it. There was little that the other judges could do.

Sakama was a good person to talk to about the less "sparkling" aspects of heroing. While he wasn't an Underground hero, he was more than familiar with dealing with the underbelly of society. Sea Trafficking, drug trade, and just more brutal parts that weren't televised... he certainly knew what he was talking about as the hero and Servants discussed a number of topics over lunch.

Of course, the laid back and nice feeling from the lunch that afternoon was soon overshadowed by one of exasperation and guilt as Gray ran after Toshinori to Ground Beta. The blonde man glanced at her as she materialized in her battle attire, scythe in hand. He seemed to think for a moment before he nodded, turning his eyes forwards again.

"You're faster, stop those two," he grunted and she nodded, taking off at a faster pace. It didn't take her very long to reach Ground Beta after she left her Master's side. The sound of fighting echoed in the area and she grimaced. Of course, _those two_ would end up fighting right after the exam.

Bakugou and Midoriya were quickly becoming two reasons why her stress levels were reaching new heights (though how much was bleed off from Toshinori, she wasn't sure), tying with Todoroki.

She leaped up, scaling the buildings in Ground Beta and making her way to where flashes of light and smoke were seen. Both boys were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other as they fought and she stopped on a building close to the two. She needed to break their fight up, but any openings she saw were quickly covered with an attack from the other boy.

A flash of blonde coming down the street made Gray sigh a bit. She grimaced not a second later as Bakugou blasted Midoriya and when the smoke cleared, he was holding the other boy down by his face, panting. Blood, bruises, and burns covered them both

"That'll be the end of it, you two," Toshinori said and they both turned to look at him as he walked over.

"All…"

"Might…"

"I'm sorry," Toshinori said, "For not realizing it." He glanced up, sighing. "What happened to putting a stop to them, Gray?" She blinked before dropping down and walking over, much to the boys' surprise.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough," she admitted, shifting Add back into his cube form and putting him away. Bakugou 'tch'd, turning away from them.

"Now you... All Might…" he spat, silent for a moment.

"Why Deku?" he asked Toshinori and the man blinked. "Ever since the time with the sludge villain, why was it this guy?"

Toshinori sighed.

"Despite being powerless, he was more of a hero than anybody else," he told him, "I judged it was my responsibility to help him stand in the arena and not you who had long already been standing in it."

Bakugou shook, gripping his fists at his sides. "But I'm weak," he grit out. "Even though all I wanted to do was become someone strong like you, but 'cuz I'm weak you're like this!"

Gray moved before she realized what she was doing, stepping forwards and slapping Bakugou. Midoriya's eyes widened and Toshinori pinched his index and middle fingers against the bridge of his nose, sighing silently.

"What the fuck, Hood Face—!"

"Shut up and listen to yourself!" Gray snapped, startling Bakugou and he stepped back.

"If you're at fault, then so am I! You weren't the only one kidnapped, now were you?" she seethed, eyes narrowed. "You're not weak, Bakugou Katsuki! Toshinori's true form being revealed isn't your fault! Or did you forget whose weakness and moment of hesitation made him use all the power he had left to protect them?"

Her voice dropped as she reached up, grabbing the blonde's face in her hands, eyes both blazing and welled with tears.

"It's not your fault," she repeated, "Because if it's your fault, then what am I!? It was my weakness that made him protect me from All for One!"

She dropped her hands, stepping back and letting out a breath. "I'm angry, I'm frustrated, and I hate myself for it. I wasn't fast enough, aware enough, and I hardly look strong enough— I'm supposed to be a Servant holding the Lance that brings Light to the End of the World, but I wasn't able to do anything…" she gazed down at her hand, curling it into a fist. "But all roads have to end somewhere."

Midoriya hesitated before he walked over, patting Gray's shoulder before arms wrapped around all three of them, Toshinori holding them close.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't know."

Bakugou pulled out of the hug first, smacking Toshinori's hand to the side with a huff but Toshinori seemed to have expected that, pulling away to look at all three of them.

"I have been a hero for a long time, and here's what I think," he said. "To obsess over victory the way you do, Young Bakugou, and to want to rescue who is in trouble the way you do, Young Midoriya… If you're lacking in one or the other, you won't be able to maintain your own sense of justice as a hero. For the way that you boys both longed and feared the other's strength and spirit, your feelings are out in the open now and you both understand, now don't you?"

Gray nodded. "If you boys can recognize each other and raised each other up," she started, "You can become the best heroes who both win and rescue. I have no doubt that if you push yourselves to your limits together, you can also carve your names into the Throne of Heroes."

Bakugou hung his head, staggering a bit before he sat down. "That… That's not what I wanted to ask about…" he said. "You."

Midoriya flinched, glancing over. "We're all training under the horse bastard, but… if you've got the strongest person helping you out… you can't be loosing."

Midoriya was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I'll get stronger so that I can beat you…"

Bakugou seemed to accept that as Gray let out a breath, adjusting her hood and glancing up at Toshinori, who gave her a small smile.

"Who else knows about you and Deku's relationship?" he asked.

Toshinori ran a hand through his bangs. "Recovery Girl and Nezu," he started, "Chiron too. Among the students, Astolfo, Gray, and you are the only ones."

Bakugou ran a hand through his hair too. "You don't want people to find out, do ya, All Might? Since you've been trying to hide it, I won't say anything to anyone… I won't go blabbing like shithead Deku over here, okay?"

Gray glanced up at her master again and he nodded. "Then this secret stays with us," she said.

(x)

Aizawa had zero mercy on any of them and Gray found herself sheepishly admitting that yes, she, Midoriya, and Bakugou were all under house arrest— luckily for her it was just for one day since she didn't go out to start the fight, but she had been out after curfew.

She also had to confirm that yes, All Might was her master and she was only alive because he and her had created a contract. Bakugou and Midoriya had found out when Aizawa had brought his punishment down on the three of them.

His exact words to her were "just because All Might thinks this is his fault doesn't mean you can just rush in because you're his Servant now" and Yagi had just apologized for getting her involved.

She had told him that she didn't mind, after all, since it was her duty.

"I mean, Midoriya and Bakugou, I can understand," Ashido sighed, "Since they got into the fight, but you Gray-bird?"

Gray shrugged a bit. "Aizawa-sensei was mad that I was out past curfew, and I think he wanted to spite Toshinori some more," she sighed. Hagakure made a motion that was certainly her shaking her head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling All Might by name, much less his first name."

Gray giggled softly. "You managed to call Chiron by his name."

"That's different," she huffed and Gray glanced over as Iida chewed out Bakugou and Midoriya, who were cleaning. While Gray wasn't assigned to help them, she was sure she was going to end up doing it anyway. Unless the two boys kept her from helping, that was.

"Anyways," she sighed before turning back to the girls. "Keep me informed about today. Aizawa'll tell you not to talk to Midoriya and Bakugou, but you can give me a rough outline on what happened, I'll catch up eventually."

"We'll help you if you need it too," Jiro said and the others nodded before they turned to head out. Astolfo waved to her before the last of them left, the door closing. Gray glanced back at Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Do you two need he—"

"Fuck off, Hood-face!" Bakugou snapped, "We got it! Go read or something!"

Gray just giggled softly, easily deciphering the angry teen's words.

"We're fine and don't need help" and "Go sleep or read, don't bother with us".

He was a lot less rough around the edges when one could figure out what he meant.

She turned, walking into the kitchen with a hum and grabbing a glass, filling it with water before she glanced at the clock.

She had a few hours until lunchtime, she could at least make something for the two boys to eat later when it got closer to that time. Content with that plan, she pulled her phone out of her skirt's pocket, texting Iida quickly. Glass in hand, she waved to Midoriya before heading up to the Class Representative's room, opening the unlocked door and walking to the bookshelf.

Between the two of them and Yaoyorozu, the original books that had been brought with each of them had been shuffled around the entire class— or among those who wished to read them, at least. It wasn't uncommon for any of the students to borrow books from another simply to read.

And Iida always had something interesting to read. If nothing caught her eye, then Yaoyorozu's room was next.

She could do with a day of only reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirio shows up next and I'm excited. Because a bunch of things get thrown out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirio! Mirio! Anywhoo~ I have no idea what today is. But this was written ahead of time and I finished editing it so yeet.

Gray wasn't sure what to expect when Aizawa said that the twenty-one students of class 1-A (Bakugou not included, since he was still under extreme grounding) would be hearing from upperclassmen with firsthand experience on the hero workshops. She vaguely knew about U.A.'s "Big Three" from Chiron and Toshinori, but even then, it was minimal. Names and Quirks, mainly. Astolfo didn't know much else aside from that, either, and Add was unhelpful.

She should have expected a fight, knowing how U.A. functioned. After Amajiki's failed introduction and Nejire's hyperactive one, Mirio had suddenly decided that they were all going to fight him in Gym Gamma. For a fight.

"We've got experience fighting villains too, you know," Kirishima said as Gray held Add up. The Mystic Code disassembled before it reassembled into a scythe and she spun the weapon, resting it on her shoulder in silence.

"Am I to interpret you all worrying about us that much… as you see us as nothing but small-fry?" he continued and Mirio nodded without hesitation. Astolfo summoned his lance in front of him and grasped it, resting it over his shoulder.

"Yep!" the blonde said, "Feel free to come at me from wherever and whenever you want! So, who's up first?!"

"Cocky, ain't he?" The Rider asked, stretching his legs a bit. Kaminari scoffed as he sparked, but Kirishima perked up.

"I'll G—"

"I would like to go," Midoriya cut in and the redhead slumped.

"Now that's a surprise, Midoriya…" he groaned and Gray pat his shoulder.

"Don't let him steal the spotlight," Astolfo told him with a grin. "Let's just attack all at once after Midoriya, mm?"

Kirishima perked back up at that as Mirio spoke to Midoriya. "Sounds manly, 'Stolfo!" the redheaded boy said with a toothy grin.

Astolfo flashed his a thumbs up and the boy activated his Quirk, bashing his fists together before entering a recognizable _Pankration_ stance. Ojiro and Satou following suit before all the others joined them. Gray spun Add again, her cloak flaring out before she shifted into a fighting stance as well. Astolfo glanced at her as he saw a spark of orange in her eyes.

It had taken weeks of nearly nonstop training to re-perfect her divination abilities, but she had done it. She had extended beyond _Spiritual Possession_ and the need to be asleep to see the past and future.

While it was true that Servants had their perimeters set in stone, the four Servants that Astolfo had dubbed the 'All for Four Squad' had all recently realized that only Astolfo was bound to those limitations, and even he bypassed them when he changed Classes.

Chiron had been released from being a Servant when he regained his full, half-titan status as a pure immortal. His Servant Perimeters and abilities had staid but he wasn't bound to the concrete status like the Rider. He was an odd in-between, Musashi had remarked, something that once was a Servant, but was now beyond it entirely.

Musashi and Gray, on the other hand, had an abnormal status. One wasn't supposed to be in the Grail War originally. The other was a different version of a Grail War Servant. Gray had been summoned as an extra Servant that would break away and assist Chiron in dealing with All for One, but Musashi wasn't the same Musashi that was summoned from the Grail War. She was a different one who had been suddenly "spirited away" to their world during the I-Island incident. She was a Servant still, she could tell that much, but she felt a bit off. Like she could still get stronger and that nothing was set yet. She also didn't know how much longer she would be in this world with them.

In the end, Chiron admitted that he had no clue why exactly Gray and Musashi could exceed their Perimeters aside from the fact that they were abnormalities. There were still things he didn't know, but he assured them that it shouldn't matter too much— in fact, it could be a good thing that they weren't held back and could continue to grow stronger.

Gray's grip on Add tightened as she gazed ahead of her— there was no time to get lost in thought again. She adjusted Add in her hands before Midoriya rushed forwards, intending to strike the upperclassman. In an almost comical manner, the blonde's clothes fell off of him, startling almost everyone involved and Jiro screamed, hands moving up and covering her face.

"Ahh! Sorry! My Quirk makes things like this difficult, you see!" Mirio said as he pulled his pants back on and Add cackled. Midoriya regained focus quickly, aiming a kick for his head, but his leg phased through Mirio. The blonde just smiled.

"Straight for the head, huh?" he asked as he turned to look at Midoriya. A jet of acid from Ashido, Ayoma's laser, and a shot of tape from Sero phased right through him as well before they hit the rock formation behind him. A cloud of dust was kicked up and when it cleared the blonde had vanished.

"He's gone!?" Iida cried and Gray tensed. A cry from Jiro made her pivot quickly as Mirio appeared behind her and the others.

"I'll start with the long-ranged ones, then!" the upperclassman declared, grinning. He lept into action and, in a time span that had to have only been a few moments, he had taken out all of the long-ranged Quirk users— and the close-combat ones that were closest to them.

"Mirio Togata," Aizawa remarked from the sidelines, "In my opinion, that one's the closest one to becoming the Number One Hero. Even more than many of the Pros."

Gray felt her eyes spark again and she took a breath, the green coloration flashing orange as Mirio turned to her and the rest of the close-ranged students.

"I have no idea how he's doin' it!" Kirishima exclaimed, bewildered but she only shook her head.

"It's _Permeation_ ," Gray told them and Mirio's eyes widened a bit. "The ability to spread through something otherwise solid."

Astolfo smirked as he adjusted his footing. "In other words, he's like us, just less flashy!"

"Don't be rude," she shot back before her eyes narrowed. "He's strong, but not invincible."

"Right," Midoriya agreed, "He'll be using a direct attack to get to us if we aim for that exact moment to counter-attack we should be able to touch him!"

"Ooh! Thank you!" Kirishima praised, "Library-Bird Gray and Free-From-House-Arrest Midoriya are back on the clock!"

Mirio only grinned. "Try and find my weakness then!" he called as he rushed at them. He suddenly vanished into the ground and Gray made a hand motion to Astolfo.

" _Watch my back with Add,"_ she told him before she closed her eyes.

Movement, shadowed figures, and light danced behind her eyelids before stabilizing. Mirio appearing behind Midoriya, Midoriya predicting the attack but failing to land a hit. Midoriya getting taken down before Mirio submerged again. Mirio appearing behind Iida before taking him and everyone else out.

Midoriya grunted nearby and she planted Add into the ground, swinging her leg out on instinct.

"Yikes! You're fast, ain't ya?" Mirio exclaimed and she felt a cold sensation around her ankle. Her eyes sparked from behind her eyelids again and she felt Add click twice.

She pulled her leg back and leaped away. The images fizzled out before being replaced with something else. She needed to keep his attention on her for Midoriya to come up with a plan that would work.

She dodged all attacks based on where the divination told her Mirio would strike, moments before he would.

If Mirio aimed a strike for the stomach? She leaped over him. Back of the neck? Duck. Changing targets and going for Iida or Kirishima? Signal to Astolfo to get them out of the way. Going for the head? She bent backward and kicked up gasping softly when she felt her bot connect with something hard.

"Oh ho!? Impressive!"

"Hell yeah, Gray-bird!" Ashido's strained voice managed, the girl most likely doubled over in pain still. She pushed off onto her feet, adjusting Add. The next strike would be behind her again. She winced suddenly, dropping him as pain shot through her head. Her hands instantly went to clutch it, fingers digging lightly into her hair as her eyes snapped open.

She staggered and made another motion to Astolfo as she picked Add up with one hand. The floor suddenly vanished underfoot and was replaced with white marble and bloodstains. The marble fell away and she was in a field with the Sword of Selection in front of her.

Astolfo got the hint.

"Mirio! Gray's out already! You punch her and I'll cut you up, 'kay?" She heard him call as she stepped back to the wall, leaning against it and holding her head as images of Iskandar's Shadow mixed and merged with the death of a green-haired man she didn't recognize.

The defeat of All for One at Toshinori's hands rather than Chiron's blended with a blonde-haired man stealing into Tusnagu's home and killing him after shattering Red Beryl who was visiting.

The death of Tomoe Gozen in the abandoned lot and Endeavor's face getting slashed by some unknown, black-colored monster in the city.

A plane of grass with a black star folding outwards and taking shape in the clear sky cracked and overlapped with the Battle of Camlann.

A silver-haired doctor purposely messing up surgery in order to give another man the chance at life was meshed together with a smiling face of a dying man with flame-like hair and blood-stained skin.

Heroes assembled en-masse and rushing into a hospital all ran past and vanished into mechanized soldiers gunning down Celtic armies.

Then it was no longer things that could be considered major events. Smaller, mundane things started to flood her vision.

A florist whose coffee had a fly in it. A tower of cards made by a jester. A woman who wielded a halberd in the shape of a Heracles Beetle's horn. A child whose knees were covered with dirt. An older policeman whose grown weary, but despite everything, he cared for stray cats in the rain. A man whose eyes light up upon seeing a child smile at him. A mother whose worried look melted away when her son walks in the door. A redheaded girl walking with a large, black dog at her side.

And then suddenly, large beast towering over Hokkaido smashed into the image of flaming blue eyes and bloodstained, black armor.

" **Awaken"** is what those eyes seemed to tell her but she couldn't pull back. She felt like she was being pulled even farther into everything.

It was a sudden cold hand on her shoulder that dragged her from the messed up theatre of the past and future and she gasped sharply. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she struggled for breath. Todoroki removed his hand from her shoulder and she met the worried eyes of the Erasure Hero.

"Pardon my language," he said, "But what the fuck was that about?"

Gray rubbed her eyes, tapping Add to the ground once and the scythe disassembled back into a cube.

"A woman I met a long time ago noted that I was a Sybil with a specialization for Spiritual Possession to access my divination abilities," she said, lightly tapping the side of her head by her eyes. "In my youth, it was only in dreams and only in contact with others of high magical energy. The False Iskandar. The Master of Mordred. An Archer better known as Robin Hood. Even myself at times, though it was always watching King Arthur. Always events from the past. As I grew, I learned and eventually came to control it. Pushing forth a certain amount of magical energy into my eyes, I can see future and the past if I close them… but in this body of mine, since it's so young, I don't have a full grasp. Payment…" she paused, watching as Mirio took down her classmates one after another.

"Payment from the overuse is pain and being unable to control what I see," she continued, "Unable to decipher past and future of different lines, seeing things that already happened. Seeing things that could have happened." She rubbed her temples as Mirio pulled his pants back on again.

"I never used it in battle, I didn't want to bother anyone at Clocktower to help with it… but here, Chiron offered to, so we worked on that too. It's not up to my elder self's standard, so I didn't know if it would even work… this was the first time I tried it in battle, and I'm not sure if I'll do it again…" she admitted and Aizawa cuffed her lightly over the head.

"Reckless."

"I know, that's what Chiron tells me, since I have to rely on Add to direct me," she said with a smile before she moved to help her classmates up. Todoroki gazed after her, eyes calculating.

"Do you think Gray could beat Mirio, Aizawa-Sensei?" he asked.

"Eventually," the man grunted after a moment of silence.

Todoroki nodded, accepting the answer.

Aizawa scratched his head, watching as the red and white haired boy followed the hooded girl like a lost duck.

Astolfo was powerful, but he had admitted that all his tricks and abilities were set. If Gray was, for lack of a better word, evolving past the Servant Perimeters that had been set for her…

That girl was going to be interesting to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray's Sybil status always bothered me. I felt as if it was touched on and then never really mentioned again— or at least that I remember. I've changed some shit around, but it won't be overly useful. I wanted Gray to have that glimpse of the future where the Servants aren't there. In case you haven't realized, Nighteye's arc will be changed.
> 
> If any of you didn't pick up the references:
> 
> The Labyrinth where Minotaur killed anything and everything that wandered into it
> 
> When Arturia drew the Sword from the Stone
> 
> Fake Rider from Casefiles
> 
> Nighteye's Death
> 
> The original timeline's defeat of AfO
> 
> Hawks killing Jeanist (this is assumed, as we don't know exactly what happened to Jeanist in the manga as of yet, here's to hoping he makes a sudden return)
> 
> Tomoe Gozen's death from the first book
> 
> Endeavor vs High End
> 
> The arrival of a Lunarian Vessel in Houseki no Kuni
> 
> The Battle of Camlann
> 
> Dr. Hagiwara Yoshihiko's backstory from Sukedachi 9
> 
> (Spoiler for Kimetsu no Yaiba fans)
> 
> Rengoku Kyojuro's death
> 
> The current BNHA Manga Arc
> 
> American Singularity
> 
> (The florist, the two with the children, and the mother are just minor ones, but the other's all have references)
> 
> Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter
> 
> Kubatomushi from Arachnid and Caterpillar (and probably Blattodea)
> 
> Nanu from Pokemon Sun and Moon
> 
> Chise and Ruth from Mahoutsukai no Yome
> 
> Gigantomachia, but he's in Hokkaido for some reason
> 
> King Hassan. I hope this one was a bit more obvious


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like this chapter, but it's just set up, so yeah. Uh. It's one of two I'm planning on posting today.

"An internship?" Chiron asked as he sat outside. The sun was bright and nice and instead of being cramped in the staff room, the Centaur had bid his coworkers their best and took his papers outside to look over. Astolfo was currently flopped over his flank while Gray sat in front of him, Add next to her and a book in her lap.

"Mm," Astolfo nodded, patting his side, "I have a few ideas where I want to look, but also, I wanted to see if I could just skip the application and work with you, or something."

"I'm afraid I'm going to be off working on something with the police in that time," He admitted, "Gran Torino found something and he wants help with it." Astolfo sighed but nodded again. "That's fair… What about you, Gray? Any ideas?"

Gray blinked, looking up from her book. "Originally, I had been thinking about Gang Orca or ask Aizawa-sensei about other Underground Heroes he might know, but…" she trailed off, looking up at the sky. "Apparently, Toshinori wants me to go with Midoriya," she said after a moment and Chiron nodded.

"So, Sir Nighteye, then…" he mused, "I recall that he had talked to Midoriya and Mirio about it. I didn't realize he wanted you to join them."

Gray nodded. "This weekend," she confirmed, "Mirio was heading out then, so I'm going to be going with them to meet Sir Nighteye."

"Good luck then," Astolfo said, pulling his phone out, fiddling with it. "I wonder if Musashi can get me in contact with Red Beryl? She's with Kamihara still, and Hakama and Kamihara are good friends, so maybe she knows? I could contact Hakama directly though…" The Rider hummed again, shrugging as he yawned. "Oh well, I'll figure it out."

"Good luck then…" Gray hummed, smiling and tilting her head. At the lack of response, Chiron blinked and glanced back. He shook his head, chuckling softly as well at the sight, carefully reaching over and taking Astolfo's phone from his hands, setting it next to him.

"He falls asleep quite fast," he mused and Gray giggled softly.

(x)

One early morning getting dragged out of the dorm by Midoriya and a stiff, hour-long train ride later found Gray standing outside of a large building with Midoriya and Mirio. Her green-haired classmate was still as stiff as a board as he gazed up at the building.

"Hey now," Mirio told him as Gray tugged her hood down. "Don't be too formal! It won't get you anywhere!"

The blonde turned towards them, hands in his pockets as he spoke. "I failed to mention it before, but Sir is quite strict."

Midoriya nodded. "I'm aware," he said before launching into a speech about the man. Gray wasn't exactly sure what else she expected from him, though. From what she knew, Sir Nighteye was able to see the future. Chiron had commented that her own _**Eyes of Sybil**_ (as they had ended up dubbing it) would either impress him or make him more standoffish towards her.

The man was already apprehensive to one more intern, apparently. If she was to do this the legal way in order to comply with her Master's wishes, she would have to convince the Hero that two interns would world for him. If not... she would have to forfeit the hero industry entirely and act solely as a Servant in order to work with Midoriya— which wasn't a bad thing, but she quite liked the "school life" she was allowed to have at the moment. Legal conditions were quite... bothersome at times.

She blinked, pulling out of her thoughts as she saw Mirio start to walk. She adjusted her hood before she followed him into the building, Midoriya not too far behind them.

"The most I can do for you both is an introduction," Mirio was saying as they walked up the stairs. "Sir will be the one to decide if you'll be of any use to him or not. I _do_ want to help you as much as I can from here, but from here on out, you two have no choice but to make Sir acknowledge you on his own."

Midoriya gazed up at Mirio, a look that was almost admiration crossing his face before being replaced by questioning one.

"I know it's a bit late to be asking this, but why are you being so good to me, to us, even though we just met?" he asked and Mirio hummed.

"Well, for you specifically, Midoriya, it's not as if I was trying to be good to you or anything, but you've got a crazy objective. And you're doing your absolute best to realize that," he told them. "If there's someone in trouble who needs help, meddling in their affairs is standard for a hero, right?"

The blonde chuckled. "As for Gray. Well, I just think she's neat."

"Um, thank you?" Gray asked and the blonde nodded.

"And she's the only one who could read me like a book! And with her eyes closed! I was impressed, so when All Might asked me to take her with us when he said that he wanted me to introduce you to Sir, I couldn't say no!" he added. "Were you having trouble finding a hero to work under, too, Gray? I was kinda hoping that the horse-teacher would come to talk to me about helping you, but All Might's not bad, ahahaha!"

Gray sweat as they approached a door and Mirio cleared his throat.

"Now then! It's just beyond that door!" He told them, walking over to it. "Hey there! I brought the First Year I told you about yesterday!" the blonde called as he threw the door open. Gray blinked, eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Seriously what the hell is this place?!" Midoriya cried.

A blue-haired and blue-skinned woman was attached to some sort of… tickle-hell device? A tall, lanky man with green hair stood in front of it and Gray narrowed her eyes.

"Stop, please!" the blue-haired woman cried out between laughs.

"So what's going on here, exactly?" Gray asked Mirio and the blonde hummed.

"Bubble Girl, his Sidekick! It seems she didn't have enough humor, did she?" he asked her.

" **I don't think that's the problem, blondie,"** Add uttered and Gray sweat before the man turned. Gray felt her body freeze.

Green hair. Two stripes of yellow. Dull yellow eyes.

She ignored Midoriya as he introduced himself, making a face that was very similar to All Might's signature smile.

This was him. This was the man she saw in her vision.

But if that was true then... then...

Then Sir Nighteye was going to die very soon...

She stood frozen on the spot, her eyes shadowed as her mind raced. Around her, Nighteye was talking, scolding maybe, Midoriya. Mirio was helping Bubble Girl, glancing at her with his brows furrowed.

Sir Nighteye was going to die...?

And soon...?

Very soon, if what she saw was right.

But it wasn't always right, the other timelines proved that. She wasn't sure which line that vision was from.

Could she stop it from happening?

" **Are you just gonna be replicating the Gorgon Medusa from now on or what?"** Add's voice droned and she snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that the others were staring at her. Her eyes flickered orange for a moment.

Nighteye was sitting behind his desk, looking unimpressed as she walked up to stand next to Midoriya. Green eyes met gold and she only adjusted her hood.

The man in front of her was going to die.

She was standing in front of a man who was on his way to death in a few days' time. A month at tops.

She moved numbly, feeling detached as Midoriya pulled his application out. She reached into her cloak and set her's down too. Her hand brushed the Pro's as he picked them up to look at them.

Was she supposed to stop his death?

Was she supposed to tell him in order to prevent it?

A sharp tap jolted her from her distanced state, eyes snapping orange before changing back as she gazed down at Nighteye's hand. He had set the papers down sometime while she was lost in thought. The man had missed stamping Midoriya's application and the boy voiced as such.

"That's because I don't feel like stamping it," the man said as he continued to tap the stamp on his desk.

"Midoriya, was it? I'm already aware of the merits that you would reap from working here," he continued, "And Miss Velvet, from what I've read, your skills are indeed something to be praised, but the fact remains: how am _I_ benefited from you both working here? This office gets by just fine with two Sidekicks and one student Intern. How exactly would I profit from taking one of you, let alone both of you, in?"

He raised a brow, head tilting as he tapped the stamp again and again. "What can you contribute to society? How can you be of benefit to others? If you wish for me to acknowledge you, you must demonstrate that to me," he continued, "All Might demonstrated it using his abundant power and humor. He granted hope to those frightened by crime. That is why the masses accepted him."

"How can I be… useful to society…?" Midoriya asked and Gray reached up, rubbing her eyes.

Nighteye stood, walking around the desk as he spoke. "What profits can my company gain from your presence? You are to demonstrate that to me… not with words, but with actions."

The hero held the stamp up as he gazed at them. "Three minutes. I challenge both of you to take this stamp from me in three minutes. Midoriya first, then Velvet. If you wish to work at my company as a hero, then stamp this paper by yourself."

Midoriya looked startled as Nighteye ushered Mirio, Bubble Girl, and herself out of the room.

"Soo…" Mirio started when he closed the door. "What was that all about?"

"Hm? Oh, the stopping and staring? He looked like someone I knew," Gray lied as they walked down the hall. Crashing sounded from behind the door and she glanced back.

Midoriya didn't exactly have a chance, considering Sir Nighteye's Quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for today.

Gray trailed after Mirio and Bubble Girl as they threw the door open. 

"Sorry for interrupting!" Mirio said, holding his arms out, Bubble Girl mirroring him.

"Are you finished? We heard quite the commotion!" she added.

Nighteye seemed to be thinking about something while Midoriya knelt on the ground with a bloody nose. Footprints decorated the walls, though every bit of All Might merchandise remained unmarked.

"He's employed Mirio," the Pro Hero said with a bored tone.

"Whoa! You did it, awesome!" Mirio cheered and Midoriya jerked his head up.

"HUUH?!" he cried, "But I totally failed to do anything!"

"Hm." Nighteye just gave him a glance before he looked back to Mirio. "Got get him cleaned up, Mirio, then bring him back when Velvet and I are done."

"Yessir!" the blonde said, pulling Midoriya out of the room. Bubble Girl followed them with a bounce in her step, closing the door behind them.

Gray gazed at Nighteye's back as he straightened the bookshelf, hearing the door click shut. Silence fell between the two of them before Nighteye spoke up.

"I have a question for you, Miss Velvet," he said and he glanced over his shoulder. She blinked but nodded slowly for him to continue.

"Why did All Might contact me for the first time in years asking personally for me to take you in? Unlike Midoriya, you have no other ties to him aside from being a student at U.A. and assisting in the All for One fight, though honestly, I can't say that I'm overly impressed about that."

Gray grimaced, realizing what he was talking about before she sighed, shrugging one shoulder.

"Most likely, Toshinori wants me to watch over Midoriya," she said simply and the man stiffened.

"You dare use his given name—"

"I'm allowed to use my _Master's_ given name if he so asks for me to do so," she cut in, startling the lanky man. His eyes narrowed.

"'Master'?" he Questioned before she sighed, rubbing her eyes again.

"Sorry, I forgot that, besides a select few, only the top Ten Heroes are privy to that information," she said, "I suppose it doesn't matter now, though. I'm sure you at least know about the Mage's Association?" At his nod, she continued.

"Once after so many years— the number varies, but it hasn't been more than sixty years— an event happens that is known as the Holy Grail War. It's an honor to be chosen as one of the Seven Masters to partake in the war. Everyone has something that they want out of the Grail War, and when the Grail is claimed, that wish can be granted— Prestige, money, strength, the salvation of humanity. Each of the Seven Masters will use catalysts to summon Servants, each with one of Seven Classes in the case of a normal War. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. One ended right before summer, but there are remnants that remain from that one. An extra, eighth Servant was summoned in the Assassin Class… ordered to help two others leftover from a time before Quirks with protecting humanity from a certain evil that was going to arise."

"All for One," Nighteye said, eyes widening. "Then…"

She nodded. "Yes. I was the eighth Servant. True Name Gray, Class Assassin. I'm not supposed to be here. After the fight with All for One, I would have been able to stay in the world of the living for about a day more, but I released _**Rhongomyniad**_ at full power, using up my mana stores. Toshinori forged a contract with me, and so I'm here. As his Servant, it is my duty to look after his successor."

Nighteye seemed to consider everything before he picked the stamp up again. "Even so, I can't allow you in that easily. You still have to take the stamp from me."

"Very well," she said, reaching into her coat. He raised a brow as she pulled Add out. "Add."

" **Zzz…. Huagh? Oh, right, man you're all boring,"** the Mystic Code huffed.

"You just said 'z'," Gray uttered as the cube turned into a long pole.

"You have three minutes," Nighteye said, glancing at the clock before he nodded.

"You may start."

(x)

Sasaki Mirai, for the first time in his life, didn't know what he was going to do about the opponent in front of him.

He had managed to touch the young woman— _Servant_ — when she had handed over her application in a dazed state (he hadn't gotten an explanation for that yet), but when he activated his foresight something was interfering.

A golden outline in the shape of that cube that had been in the cage was around her.

He had expertly dodged the first few attacks the girl had made at him, the pole in her hand spinning and lashing out with incredible speed. He wasn't helpless without his Quirk, but it was unnerving.

What had she said?

She wasn't supposed to be here?

Could that have something to do with the block? That the world hadn't adjusted to her being back in the time flow yet?

Or was it something to do with the world of mages?

He wasn't sure as he sidestepped a kick from the gray haired girl, stepping carefully out of reach from her pole.

He grimaced as he just barely dodged a jab from the weapon, ducking his head and moving aside from the attacks that followed.

A flicker of orange made him tense as Gray's eyes changed color. She narrowed her eyes before she closed them. In an instant, she started moving differently, reading his movements just how he had read Midoriya's.

He barely had time to act surprised before his legs were swept out from under him.

He landed on the ground with a thud and Gray's eyes opened, the orange fading back to green as she stepped over him, taking the stamp from his hand without a word.

"Is this good enough?" she asked as Mirai sat up.

"You were able to combat my Quirk," he commented as Gray stamped her application. She nodded, silent for a moment.

"Do you know what a Sybil is, Sir?" she asked him softly as she handed his stamp back and helped him to his feet. He thanked her with a hum, dusting his suit off and fixing his hair.

"Greek oracles in Pre-Quirk Ancient History, correct?" he asked and she nodded.

"Divination, seeing the future, prophecy— those are many things a Sybil can do," she said, the pole in her hand collapsing into a cube and cage. She hooked it back into her cloak as Mirai understood.

"You're one, then?"

She nodded again. "Unfortunately. At least this time around I can control it for the most part, though I don't like to use it a lot. It hurts, see?" she tapped the side of her head. "Migraines and pain in the eyes… not to mention that I lose control over what I see. Past, Present, Future— everything blurs together."

Mirai moved back behind his desk, nodding slowly. "I see… then I won't bother you about it. I can assume that's why _I_ can't read your future with my Quirk?"

Gray only hummed, thinking. "Maybe. Or it could be because I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know if you can see the future of a Servant whose existence isn't supposed to be in a regular timeline…" she shook her head as the door opened and Mirio peered in.

"Already done?" he asked, "That was quick!"

Mirai nodded to his intern as he and Bubble Girl, with Midoriya following, entered the office.

"So you passed?" Midoriya asked and Gray nodded, silent again. She was a quiet girl, he noticed, not that he minded.

That cube though… Add, was it?

That would need more examination and observation. Gray wouldn't fit into his bounds of humor, but the cube might.

A boy whose future he could see and a girl whose future was impossible to see…

It certainly would be interesting to see what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the raid arc starts soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pulled Chiron from the Apocrypha event and it was great.

Normally, students weren't supposed to be out passed curfew— save the ones who were working with the heroes they were inturning under— but Gray was an exception.

She didn't exactly have a reason to be in the Kansai district, other than she didn't want to be in the dorms and dealing with Midoriya's gloom, Bakugou's rage, and Todoroki's indifference. It was quite suffocating, if she did say so herself.

That, and Add was bugging her to let him go and eat.

Aizawa had been irritated to bend the rules for her, but relented when she told him that Add's preferred food just so happened to be the spirits of the dead. And Kansai had over thirty temples to choose from. Restless spirits that would be there to feast on and if she didn't get them, then the Church would deal with them— or they'd go rampaging.

The Church was very meticulous about it, but there would be spirits that got overlooked.

The Erasure Hero sighed before signing an off-campus form and shooing her off after she got additional confirmation from Nighteye, Chiron, and Toshinori that she could enter combat.

It was nice to be out alone instead of following someone around or being watched. The night air was nice and Add was finally satisfied after they visited and cleansed three shrines.

It was nice.

Gray stretched as she walked through the streets. She still had time before she told Aizawa she would be back. She hadn't been to the Kansai area before and there were so many things to look at. The street vendors were nice and understood that she was only looking, one of them calling out to a large hero as he walked passed on the other side of the street. Gray glanced over, blinking as she saw Kirishima's shock of red hair vanish into the crowd after the large hero.

Then the hero was Fatgum...

If that red hair was indeed Kirishima, it would make sense. There weren't that many men who were above eight feet tall, even in this world. Chiron had said that in a Grail War previously he had met a Rider Classed Servant who had been over fifteen feet tall, though he was a strange abnormality like she was. Even so, it was rare to see people who still had humanoid forms that were over seven feet tall.

She hummed, blinking a bit as the smell of food caught her attention again. It wasn't as if she was hungry, after all, Servants didn't need to eat... but the yakitori stand nearby was starting to smell really wonderful.

The Assassin hummed, walking over to it and waving to the man running the stand.

"Two skewers, please," she said and the man nodded.

"That'll run ya three-hundred yen, missy," he told her and she dug into her pockets, pulling her wallet out. Toshinori kept giving her a sort of allowance, even though she told him she didn't need it. Shaking her head internally, she handed the vendor the coins before she took both skewers in hand. Bowing to him briefly, she headed back off as she ate, looking around.

The gray-haired girl had just finished the first skewer and was starting on the second one before screams reached her ears.

"A fight! Somebody help!" someone cried and in an instant, Add was in his Scythe form and Gray had taken off in the direction of the scream— holding the skewer in between her teeth.

In the end, it seemed as if she wasn't needed, as Fatgum and Amajiki caught the perpetrators moments before she arrived.

"Oh, hey, Gra— ah, Grave Keeper," Kirishima greeted, waving a bit as he pat Amajiki's shoulder.

"A friend of yours?" Fatgum asked as he handed the thugs off to the police. Gray nodded, finishing her skewer before bowing a bit.

"Nice to meet—" she stopped short, seeing a glint in the crowd as people started shifting away, yells coming from the people within it.

"Get down!" Fatgum cried, seeming to have seen it at the same time as she did. Amajiki startled as gunshots went off and Gray moved to push him behind her. Kirishima moved first, shifting in front of them both and his head jerking back as he was shot. Gray winced in the next moment, feeling something pierce into her arm.

"Red Riot! Sun Eater! Grave Keeper!"

Kirishima fell back into his usual, semi-crouched fighting stance, the bullet having glanced off of him as Fatgum glanced over to check on them.

"I'll capture him!" the redhead roared before taking off in a hurry. Amajiki made an attempt to assist but Gray was no longer paying attention as she felt her blood catch aflame. She dropped to her knees, clawing at her arms as she gasped and panted— it felt like her circuits were on fire.

Blood welled up in her eyes and in her throat before spilling over as she gagged and coughed.

"Whoa—! Grave Keeper!" Fatgum cried, stopping in his tracks from going after Kirishima. She coughed again as Add rattled in his cage.

" **Get going, Fatto!"** He barked, **"Riot needs you more than we do!"**

The BMI Hero seemed unsure, but Amajiki nodded.

"I'll take care of her," he said and the hero nodded in return.

Gray caught her breath, coughing again before she collapsed on the pavement. Her breathing was still ragged but she forced herself to relax, swallowing blood.

"Hey… are you alright…?" Amajiki asked and Gray only grimanced.

"I... I don't k.. know... Ama— Sun Eater… please contact the school… ask for Chiron-Sensei… he'll know what to do…" she managed, eyes half closed. The pain hadn't subsided, but the blood was no longer welling up in her eyes and throat.

Was it because of whatever shot her?

She didn't know.

She didn't know, and that's what scared her.

What would happen to Toshinori?

That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she lost consciousness.

(x)

Gray woke and instantly felt disoriented, closing her eyes almost the second she opened them. Her body ached and her throat felt raw.

Slowly, she opened her eyes back up and glanced around. She was in the infirmary, back at U.A., it seemed. Chiron was resting next to her bed, Astolfo sleeping on top of him while Toshinori was settled in what had to be an uncomfortable position in a chair not too far away.

She shifted, sitting up slowly.

"Oh, you're awake," An unknown voice sand and she jumped. Seemingly out of nowhere, a young girl with short pink hair and fair skin appeared. Her ears were pointed and she had what appeared to be hawks wings draped over her shoulders.

"Good thing you're so cute while you're awake, I _hate_ being pulled from my Island for trivial matters," the girl continued before she floated over, placing a hand on Gray's cheek. "Poor thing, your Magic Circuits were disrupted heavily. You're lucky you have such good friends."

Gray swallowed. "Th-thank you, Miss…?"

The girl frowned. "Oh please, don't give me that title, just… hmm… call me Okeanos for now," she said before patting Gray's cheek. Both girls looked over as Chiron stirred.

'Okeanos' smiled before she put a finger to her lips. "Go back to sleep, for now, little Assassin. There are many things that need to be discussed later."

(x)

When Gray woke back up the second time it was daylight and instead of Astolfo, Chiron, Toshinori, and 'Okeanos' in the infirmary it was Recovery Girl and Toshinori.

The blonde had leaped up when he saw that Gray was awake, startling the old nurse, who hit him with her cane. She moved over to Gray as she sat up, rubbing her neck a bit.

"How are you feeling, dearie?" the woman asked, handing Gray her cloak.

"I've felt better," she admitted as she pulled it on, tugging the hood over her face. "What day is it?"

"You've been out for two days," Toshinori said, pulling his chair up. "Admittedly, what happened caused a huge stir in the Hero Community. And you finally managed to get me and Sir Nighteye on speaking terms again."

Gray ducked her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to be sorry about," he assured her as Recovery Girl took her vitals. "The Mages' Association was also on High Alert, though apparently they had already been on edge before. Seems that they were already paranoid to the point of having Chiron being back a powerful alley the day you got shot. The two were just meeting with the rest of the staff when Young Amajiki called."

"This alley... 'Okeanos'…?" she asked and Toshinori nodded.

"That's the name she gave us to use, though it's not her real one," he said, "Either way, a meeting's going to be called tomorrow about a situation pertaining to it. Sir Nighteye want both you and Midoriya there, but…" he frowned. Gray just nodded.

"I'll be able to go. Don't worry… I'm assuming it has to do with the girl that Midoriya and Mirio met those days ago…?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Something like that..." he said, sighing before he reached over, ruffling her hair under the hood. "You had everyone worried, kiddo."

She ducked her head again, frowning. "I know… I'm sorry…" she said before she jerked her head up. "Wait— How are you doing?" she asked, "Did anything happen to you that night?"

The blonde gave her a quizzical look. "No…? Was I supposed to? I mean, aside from almost choking when Amajiki called the school and reported that you had been shot."

Gray let out a breath of relief. "Oh… thank god…" she said before she fell back against the infirmary bed.

"Whatever those bullets were… if a Magus were to get shot with one, or anyone without a Quirk but with Magic Circuits…" she closed her eyes again, recalling the pain before she sat back up.

"No one can go through that pain…" she said, gripping her fist. Toshinori gazed at her before he nodded.

"Just… be careful at that meeting and whatever comes from it…" he said and she nodded.

She had to figure out what had been done to her. The feeling of one's own Magic Circuits rejecting and then stripping themselves away from their body…

No magus should be forced to feel that— not in such a brutal way, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final Servant who will be a major part of the story. If you've finished the Salem EoR arc then you know who she is already. I also have no idea if Add needs to eat, but Casefiles Add mentioned that he saw spirits of the undead as a "feast" of sorts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVERHAUL OVERHAUL

Nighteye had given her a long lecture over the phone as she, Toshinori, Chiron, and Okeanos made their way to the meetup location— it was Nighteye's agency, but the man probably didn't want to chew her out in front of the others that would be there. Not that she minded, she was glad that he was actually worried enough to bother with the lecture.

Okeanos had explained that whatever had shot her had affected her Circuits much like they would have a Quirk. The only difference is that instead of temporarily erasing the Quirk she didn't have, it overloaded her Circuits. Apparently it felt the same as getting one's Circuit's stripped from them.

Gray shuddered at the reminder, but Okeanos assured her that she was back to normal after rest.

As soon as they arrived in the meeting room, they were greeted with a number of other heroes.

Astolfo was there early with Red Beryl— supposedly Best Jeanist was still out of commission, but the man was alive and walking. Required rest, Astolfo had called it, slacking off is was Red Beryl had said it was. Astolfo had hugged Gray tightly, the Rider saying how glad he was she was alright and introducing Red Beryl again. The redheaded Hero didn't seem to mind, shaking her hand after Astolfo let go of her before Fatgum found them.

The large man seemed excited, giving her a good-natured slap on the back with a jovial, yet relieved, "Glad you're back on your feet!" and laughing with Astolfo as Bubble Girl all but tackled her to the ground with a hug. The blue-skinned woman crying as she hugged her.

Centipeder and Sir Nighteye were more reserved, simply nodding in her direction before continuing their conversation as Aizawa, quite literally, swung into the room. The dark-haired man scanned it before his eyes landed on Gray, trapped in Bubble Girl's arms while Chiron and Toshinori moved over to talk to Gran Torino, Okeanos following.

The Erasure Hero walked over quickly, detaching her from Bubble Girl before smacking her on the top of the head.

"Reckless problem child," he scolded, but didn't lecture her any more than that. She rubbed her head as Add snickered from his cage.

"I'm sorry…" she said and the man grunted, not saying anything more as the doors opened. Gray glanced over her shoulder, blinking at the appearance of Kirishima, Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and the Big Three.

Midoriya blinked, seeing them all.

"Gran Torino? And Mister Aizawa? Even All Might?!" he asked, eyes scanning the area.

"It's Gray and Astolfo!" Uraraka cried and Gray gave them a bit of a wave as Okeanos glanced over to them. Astolfo waved both his arms from where he had moved over to talk with Red Beryl again. The students walked in and Nejire bounced over to her mentor. Uraraka and Tsuyu walked over to her and Aizawa.

"You too, Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked. "And Gray, Astolfo, All Might, and Chiron too?"

Chiron glanced overhearing his name before he trotted to them. "We were all called here together, a bit last minute, but Okeanos, Aizawa, All Might, Gran Torino, and I all have a rough idea about what's going on."

Ryukyu nodded, "You should too," she told her interns. "Remember what I told you, girls?"

The two glanced at each other as Ryukyu turned to Sir Nighteye.

"We're all here," she told him. "We should get started."

Sir Nighteye nodded, walking forwards. "By virtue of all the information everyone provided me with, I was able to make substantial headway with my investigation," he started. "I've invited you all here for none other than to share this information, as well as to discuss how to proceed… in dealing with the plots of a certain criminal organization known as the Shie Hassaikai."

The Shie Hassaikai?

The name was only vaguely familiar, She remembered as they all took their seats. She recalled seeing the name on one of the papers she had been helping Centipeder sort through.

The Assassin sat between Okeanos and Mirio, silent as Bubble Girl explained the situation.

"For the past couple of weeks now, we at the Nighteye Agency have been conducting a private investigation into the designated villain organization known as the Shie Hassaikai," she started, reading from a tablet.

"What sparked this?" a hero she didn't know asked.

"An accident involving a gang of thieves who call themselves the Reservoir Dogs," she told them. "The police chalked it off as an incident, but there were too many things that just didn't make sense that we decided to follow up on it."

Centipeder stepped forwards as she finished up. "My name is Centipeder, a mere Sidekick, but it was under Nighteye's directions that I conducted the followup investigations," he told them all. "As for our findings, we learned that in the past year, the Shie Hassaikai had been increasingly making contact with individuals outside of the organization and with other Black Market groups all over the country."

Okeanos raised a brow, having been looking at her nails as the Heroes talked. "Sounds like this Shie Hassaikai group is looking to gather more financial capital," she uttered, though it was loud enough for the others to hear as Centipeder nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "but after we began the investigation, they made contact with a member of the League of Villains— Bubaigawara Jin, known by his Villain name, Twice," he continued, "We were unable to tail them and gather more information about the encounter, but with the assistance of the police we confirmed that there had been some sort of dispute between the organizations."

Gran Torino leaned back in his chair. "It's because of the League of Villains involvement that you called Tsukauchi, myself, and Archer here, I presume?"

The dark-clad hero next to the older one turned to him, asking about the whereabouts of the detective who was not in the room with them. Okeanos only started looking at her other hand again while Gray shifted in her seat, unhooking Add and setting his cage on the table. Nighteye gave her and the other students a side glance before indicating that his Sidekicks continue.

Bubble Girl nodded, glancing back at her tablet again. "And so the developments led to this! We requested all of your assistance through the HN."

Centipeder nudged her gently and Gray had to smile as the other Sidekick told her that she could skip over that part.

Nearby, Nejire explained what the HN was— short for Hero Network. It was like an online forum of sorts, though Gray didn't pay it much mind. Chiron seemed to be thinking about something before a dark-skinned hero spoke up.

"But what's the meaning of having these brats around here? They'll hold back this discussion," he asked and Okeanos looked over.

"When we start talking about the heart of the matter, things are going to get dark," he continued, only to be interrupted as Fatgum stood abruptly, his chair flying back. Astolfo looked a bit offended from where he was sitting across from her, and Red Beryl seemed to be just as irritated as Toshinori's eyes narrowed from his spot next to Gran Torino.

The three pros never got a chance to speak before Okeanos was upon the other, dark-skinned man. "First of all, don't call me a 'brat' and lump me with Little Miss Grave Keeper and that Paladin. Being equated to a child is deeming, so don't lump me with the two of them, much less these student _infants_ , Okay?" she asked, leaning her head on her hand. "Secondly, you don't know dark until you've turned sailors into Pigs and force-fed them to their crew-mates~! Ooh! Maybe I should do that to you for insulting the Queen Witch~"

She snapped her fingers and the man was forced into the shape of a pig, startling all the Heroes, who leaped up. Several started to yell as the pig squealed in surprise and anger.

"Okeanos," Chiron said sharply, and the pink-haired girl huffed, but she snapped her fingers again and the man returned to normal.

"To answer your question, though," the Archer continued as the others all sat back, several leaning as far from Okeanos as possible, "Kirishima, Amajiki, and Gray are three people of interest."

"That's right," Fatgum nodded, still standing as he indicated to his two interns. Gray hid a smile as Okeanos giggled a bit as the large man instantly got distracted by the new faces in the crowd, offering the four girls and Astolfo candy.

Sir Nighteye cleared his throat. "The Queen of Witches aside, in the past, the Shie Hassaikai were suspected of secretly selling illegal drugs," he said, drawing attention back to him. "To that end, I've requested assistance of a Hero who is quite familiar with this domain."

Fatgum nodded, turning back to the group. "In the past, I spent a lot of time cracking down on those types of activities," he said as he crushed the candies in his hand. "And then the other day, during Red Riot's debut battle, Tamaki and Missy Velvet were shot with somethin' that I hadn't seen before!"

He opened his hand letting the wrappers and crushed bits of candy drop onto the table. "A "medicine" that breaks Quirks."

" **Not only that, but it fucked up Gray's Circuits,"** Add piped up, startling a number of Heroes as whispering broke out among them.

"Tamaki! Gray! Are you okay?!" Mirio asked, starting to stand up and Amajiki nodded, transforming his hand into a cow's hoof.

"It was over once I slept, check out this splendid cow hoof," he said and Gray shrugged.

"In all honesty, I'm not doing the greatest," she admitted, "I still feel the pain that ran through my body."

Okeanos nodded. "That's normal, your Magic Circuits were overloaded to the point of bursting. If Chiron had been a moment later, you probably would have been nothing but a smear on the pavement and on that dark-haired boy's face," she told them with a smile.

Amajiki looked sick, though no more than the others as Gray grimaced. "I remember blood dripping from my eyes and mouth… It was hard to breathe and it felt like my blood was on fire…"

The girl just gave her a pat on the shoulder. "At least it was temporary! I'm not the best at all this Quirk stuff, but knowing that whatever they cooked up could harm a Magus, much less a Servant, to that degree is unsettling."

"Magus?"

"Servant?"

Chiron only sighed before he started to talk instead. "I sent a secured message to some of you explaining the situation— Sir Nighteye, Eraserhead, the younger students of U.A., and Gran Torino should already know what I mean, as well as Red Beryl, as her Intern is a Servant, but to make it easier for people to understand, I'll tell you this: Most of you are already aware of the Magus side of the World. Okeanos, myself, Astolfo, and Gray stem from there, but in different ways. A ritual and Battle Royale allows seven Mages to summon Servant familiars and compete for a Holy Grail. That's where all of us come from. There's no time to get into details as of this moment, but I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we're glad that no permanent harm came to Amajiki and Gray, as of now."

There were a number of nods as Okeanos sighed.

"I suppose Chiron ruined it, but he's right, Little Miss Grave Keeper is a Servant, Assassin Class, that Paladin is a Rider, Chiron's a former Servant, Archer Class and now joined me in the ranks of the immortal remnants from the Ancient age, and I'm, well, I suppose it's stupid to hide my name now… I'm the Queen of Witches, the Immortal Sorceress Circe. A former Caster from an even earlier Grail War," She said, waving off the questioning looks, "And Mister All Might is Gray's Master. It's not overly important, just be glad we're all here. Anyways, the whole Quirk Erasure thing also doubling as a destroyer of Circuits is concerning. What happened this time is temporary, and we should be glad that it was only as such this time. Next time we might not be so lucky."

Nighteye nodded, not at all ruffled by 'Okeanos', or rather Circe's words.

"Right, this is where Eraserhead comes in," he said and the Erasure Hero glanced up, pointing to himself as he talked.

"Whatever this "medicine" is appears to be different from my Erasure," he said, "For me, I'm not "attacking" a Quirk…"

Gray shifted again, listening as Aizawa explained what he was talking about.

"As soon as Tamaki was shot, we brought him to the hospital to have him checked," Fagum added when Aizawa finished. "Miss Gray, we made an attempt to, but Archer and Missy Circe intervened. But from what I know, Tamaki's Quirk Factor had been damaged. Thankfully, he was able to recover and return to his previous self."

Chiron nodded as Circe rested her hands on the table again.

"I suppose I'll have to let the nickname slide for you, Fatgum, since you're just so cute~ As for Gray," she said, becoming serious, "It was a bit different. Gray doesn't have a Quirk, obviously. She's a Servant that was born in the Era before these silly little mutations existed, but she does have an entire net of Magic Circuits that covers her body like an extra Nervous system. Without a Quirk Factor to target, it went for the next best thing— the entire web of Circuits in her body. But the 'medicine' had the opposite effect, instead of destroying the Circuits, it started to overload them. Thanks to the little redheaded boy over there, I was able to study the medicine's contents, so thank you, little boy."

"Oh yeah!" Fatgum nodded, seeming proud. "Since Kirishima was also shot, we were able to obtain a bullet with the contents still inside. The police studied it first, but it was handed off to Archer and Missy Circe."

"Both of us are highly proficient in medicines, combined with our own unnatural abilities, it didn't take long to figure out the components of the bullet," Chiron said before his eyes narrowed. "But the most disgusting part was that there were human blood and cells within the bullet."

Shock rippled through the entire group and Gray saw Midoriya stiffen. Ryukyu glanced to Chiron.

"So in other words, the effects are of human origin?" she asked him, "A Quirk that destroys other Quirks?"

The Archer nodded. "As for how this all connects to the Shie Hassaikai…"

Fatgum nodded. "Right. So the guy that Kirishima apprehended and the illegal drug he was using are the connection. The distribution channels for that one were really complex, but they've all shrunk since the old days. That said, there are many individual groups that wholesale drugs like that until it gets to the hands of the user," he explained, "Although there's no evidence that the Shie Hassaikai were selling it, one of the intermediary distributors did have exchanges with them."

"Then there was the dispute that Ryukyu and her team dealt with, and Jeanist's Sidekick as well," Sir Nighteye added. "It turned out that one of the bosses in both cases had also been in exchange with the same distributer."

Ryukyu nodded. "One of the two giants had been given an inferior version of the drug that didn't last long," she reported.

"Our fight wasn't as publicized," Red Beryl remembered, frowning, "The drug lasted a bit longer than we would have liked on our end, about as long as the villain who encountered Fatgum's group did. Sound Pillar ended up losing his arm, but aside from that…" she shrugged, sighing.

The black-clad hero from before nodded. "There _has_ been an increase in drug-related crimes as of late, but can we really link them with the Shie Hassaikai?"

"Um, one of my most flamboyant and strongest co-workers lost an arm because of these guys, I don't care if it's the Shie Hassaikai or God, I'd like it if we can work on getting them stopped," she said, frowning.

"It just sounds like you're _trying_ to make them sound guilty," another hero countered, making the redhead bristle and Astolfo glare. "Don't you all have any more concrete evidence?"

"Who cares if it's concrete or not?" Circe countered with a yawn, "If you're wrong, you've knocked a channel from the loop. If you're right, then all the better."

The hero stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "What!? Do you really think that it's that—"

Circe opened one eye. "Watch that tone of yours. I don't like men who speak so haughtily. Would you like to become a pig too? I'm sure that big head of yours will be useful for something. You've insulted Ryukyu and Red Beryl's work enough, haven't you? Be quiet before I decide that a pig isn't enough and turn you into the ass you are."

"I wasn't ever able to pay too much attention to the Shie Hassaikai when I was still a Hero," Toshinori spoke up, keeping the two from progressing into a real fight. "But the leader of the group's Quirk is called 'Overhaul', right, Sir Nighteye?" he asked his former Sidekick and the bespectacled man nodded. Red Beryl glanced over, seeming to have relaxed from before and now ignoring the hero that had gotten on Circe's bad side as she spoke again.

"Best Jeanist and a few of us in his agency had some dealings with some problems he caused about two years ago. Chisaki Kai is the leader and his Quirk is the same as the Villain name he uses now— Overhaul," she said, "It allows him to disassemble or restore objects…" she trailed off as Nighteye nodded again.

"A Quirk that allows him to break down something and reassemble it, and bullets that can destroy Quirks," he said.

"It would make sense for him to be the link but here's the thing," Circe sighed, pulling the attention to her. "When Chiron and I examined the blood, we couldn't pin when it was taken, but we could figure the age out. This Chisaki person is an Adult, right? I mean, by your standards that is."

When she got nods she hummed, her wings shifting a bit. "Yeah, that's the problem. The blood was taken from a child."

"No older than six or seven," Chiron added and several heroes looked sick to their stomachs. Fatgum, Gran Torino, Aizawa, and Toshinori looked downright murderous. Red Beryl's hand on the table curled so tightly, she was worried that the Red Gemstone Hero was going to break her own hand. Midoriya and Mirio froze, looks of horror crossing their faces as it dawned on Gray.

That girl.

The one that Midoriya had run into before he ran into Chisaki the first time.

Sir Nighteye nodded slowly. "Chisaki does have a daughter…" he started, "No birth registration and details about her are unknown. Originally, we had believed that it was Overhaul's quirk, but when we encountered him and his daughter, she had a great number of bandages on her arms and legs."

Ryukyu placed a hand over her mouth. "What a repulsive thing to do…" she murmured and Gran Torino grunted.

"We live in a superhuman society, anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it." Gran Torino said and Kirishima blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the dark-skinned man from before spoke up.

"Once again, why do we have children in this meeting?" He asked. "I'll say this once, he's using his daughter's body to make those bullets. And he's selling them! What the hell?"

"We don't know if he's selling them," Nighteye corrected the hero, the light glinting off of his glasses. "In their current state, their effectiveness is maybe halfway there, but, for arguments' sake, what if these bullets were prototypes? Five used as a display— as a sample to win allies over."

"If these bullets and his allies make it across the country, and he raised the capital that he needs…" Toshinori started, hands steepled in front of him as he thought aloud. "Eventually, those bullets will reach the point where they're 100% effective. And by then it might not just stay in Japan. If it gets to nations on the outside..."

"Just imaging it makes my blood boil!" Fatgum shouted, "We've got to hunt them down!"

"If these guys had just taken custody of the kid, it wouldn't have been over then and there, right?" the hero from before asked and Astolfo snorted.

"Or Nighteye would have had not one but two student deaths on his hands," He said, speaking up as he crossed his arms. "Taking a child from someone like that man isn't as easy as taking down a giant with only a sword and no quirk."

"That doesn't even sound easy…" Uraraka said and Astolfo nodded.

"It's not, that was the point. But I'm sure that Sir took that into account?" he asked, glancing at the man, who nodded.

"I will not have you attacking my two interns, Rocklock," he said. "The two of them attempted to rescue that girl. Right now, there's no one more frustrated than those two," he added as the two stood, their chairs falling back behind them.

"This time around, we'll definitely rescue Eri!" Midoriya declared.

"And we'll protect her too!" Mirio added. Nighteye nodded.

"Indeed. That's precisely what we've come here to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Beryl returns in a cameo, with a surprise cameo of Uzui Tengen in mention. Also I'm like, 90% sure Circe needs to use potions in order to transform others but her NP pigifies enemies as well, so I'm not sure. A small detail, though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GudaGuda event has tired me out a lot.

The atmosphere in the room was still very heavy after the two boy's declaration. Circe didn't exactly care about that, but she did have to admire the boys' spirits and determination.

This meeting was a bit interesting, though she did wonder when the far more interesting part would come. Leaving her island to deal with the illegal drug that Chiron had initially pulled her over for when Gray was hit with it had been interesting enough, and then learning more about these bullets in this meeting? Well, she was starting to think that it was time to get back involved with the mundane world a bit more.

Admittedly, when Chiron had contacted her after ages of no word from him, she had been pissed off. The two got along, but she wouldn't have ever considered each other friends. Since she had returned, she never left her Island unless she needed to— which was rare— so to be suddenly called away to deal with arrogant humans who had forgotten about the original heroes? Well, it wasn't any mystery that she wasn't overly fond of the modern world, she had voiced as such in the Second Grail War that she and her master had obviously won. Her wish, similarly to Chiron, was to be back to her old self— Immortal and happily back on her island. The ageless Nymphai Aiaiai who had attended to her— the ones that were still around, that is— had rejoiced in her return.

Greece knew of her and never bothered her at all, and she briefly met with Chiron when he joined her in the ranks of Immortal Servants (well, more immortal than before, Servant status and all that) of Greece— life had been good.

She had kept up with the world wars (ha! as if she'd get involved!) and the evolution of man. Quirks held her attention for a bit, but not very long, and she was fine with not having to deal with the human world.

But her anger at being pulled from her island had melted away when both she and Chiron had found out that the drug and bullets had something to do with both Quirks _and_ Magecraft.

She had instantly become more interested.

To be fair, who wouldn't? Most Mages refused to believe that Quirks had come from magic. Most Quirk users didn't even know that Magic existed. It was a new territory for Mages.

And Circe watched everything from her Island.

She wasn't wholly sure if Quirks came from Magic and Magecraft— since there were those with Quirks, those without, those with Magic Circuits, those without, and those with a combination— or if they were simply another mutation of sorts.

It was certainly a mystery.

And, while the drug that Chiron had her look at with him didn't do that much in pertaining to Circuits, the bullets that could destroy Quirks and overloaded Magic Circuits only perked her interest even more.

And made the mystery about Quirks an even stranger one.

"You boys have a good attitude, one that a lot of Heroes could take to heart," All Might told the green-haired and blonde-haired boys and Chiron nodded in agreement.

"However the fact remains that since Eri is the sole factor to this operation, she'll most likely be at the center of their stronghold," he continued. "We'd have to breakthrough. And, ah, by we, I mean the rest of you… Sorry, but all I can do is make sure Gray's at full power. We don't have confirmation on her location."

Gray shifted next to Circe and the Caster tapped her cheek with her fingers as she rested her head in her hand.

"That's exactly the problem," Nighteye said, leaning forwards on the table slightly. "We have to finish them with one blow, if we don't then they'll get the chance they need to counter-attack."

A map of japan lit up on the screen behind him that had been showing pictures the entire time. Dots marked certain locations as she gazed at it. Nighteye was saying something though she wasn't listening, her eyes glancing over at the rest of the group. Fatgum seemed to be barely containing some sort of rage.

"You were All Might's sidekick!" he shouted suddenly and she sighed, sitting up. "You've been awfully through in tiptoeing about!" he continued, "All the while, that little girl's been cryin' this entire time!"

All Might frowned as Chiron sighed.

" _I kalýteri ámyna eínai i epíthesi,_ " the Centaur in human form said, "'The best defense is a good offense'. Don't act so rashly, Fatgum. If the plan was to have us all rushing in like mad, then Nighteye wouldn't have given you this meeting. We would have just gotten a message to meet him at a location."

Circe glanced under the table, lips twitching upwards as she noticed Chiron's tail starting to swish. He was starting to get irritated as he tried to reason with Fatgum.

"We have to be careful not to misstep, else we run the risk of bolstering the Villains. Worst case scenario, they vanish from the map and we're back at square one," he continued.

It was like a switch was flipped and the room erupted into arguing, Fatgum's voice being the most prominent while Chiron's tail swishing got faster. That cube Mystic Code of Gray's wasn't much help, also joining in with the yelling for yelling's sake.

She giggled as she watched, making Gray sigh.

Fatgum was becoming someone of her interest.

She did love certain types of stubborn men. All the better if they were cute.

She blinked as Red Beryl raised a hand, quieting the rabble. "Um, if I could ask a question…" the redhead started and Nighteye nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I'm not completely knowledgeable about your abilities, Sir Nighteye, but if you have the ability to see into the future, then can't you just look ahead and see what our outcome is?" The Red Gemstone Hero asked, tilting her head. "At the rate we're going, we're not going to agree on anything. I'm a bit wary about giving the 'OK' for the entire agency in Best Jeanist's stead without knowing all the details."

"That's not how it works," Gray said from beside Circe and all eyes turned to her. "Though it's different, both Sir and I have foresight abilities. We're both limited as well, and I can say for sure that the future has branching paths. Even if Sir were to use his Quirk on one of us, the future can change in an instant." she explained before she tapped the side of her head. "And even if it doesn't, what would you do if we saw a death that was inevitable?"

Nighteye nodded. "My Quirk should only be used when chances of success are at their highest. It should be used as insurance and it shouldn't be used recklessly when there are too many uncertainties."

"Even death is information!" the dark-skinned man from before (Lockrock? Rocklock? Something like that) said, "Then you can put together a plan to avoid it! The kid just said that the future can change!"

"It's not like telling a fortune or taking a quiz with multiple endings," Chiron countered, "Time isn't something that should be _messed_ with in the first place. In certain cases, fate has a lockdown on outcomes."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Archer," He snapped and Circe frowned. He evidently didn't know who he was talking to.

The son of the Titan of Time. He _would_ know when those locks appeared. A sixth sense of sorts, she supposed.

"Nighteye! It'll be okay!" the hero continued, ignoring Chiron, "You can take a look at me! I'll avoid the outcome as many times as you want."

She glanced over to the green-haired man, who bowed his head.

"I can't."

"Then! Kid!" he turned to Gray, who startled a bit before she frowned, adjusting her hood.

"Hey, leave Gray alone!" Astolfo shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood, scowling, "She's not back to full strength! You want her injured or somethin'!?"

When the hero started to protest, Gray held a hand up to stop the two from breaking into a fight.

"Astolfo's right. I'd either blind myself, blind All Might, or see the past instead," she told him, her tone full of authority as her eyes seemed to flicker orange. "For me to use my _**Eyes of Sybil**_ I have to be at full strength. I'm more recovered than yesterday, but… well, try using your Quirk after having your nervous system forcefully pulled from your body while you're awake and tell me how it works."

"Calm down Gray," Yagi said as silence fell over the room. Ryukyu gazed at the gray haired girl for a moment more before she sighed, closing her eyes.

"In any case," she said, "Let's proceed with the plan. Don't forget, there is a girl in trouble here."

Nighteye stood abruptly. "Locating the girl and securing her rescue," he told them, "Our goal is to resolve the situation as quickly and effectively as possible. Thank you all for your cooperation."

Circe raised a brow before she held a hand up.

"Question for the little humans," she said and all eyes turned to her. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have one of those fancy licenses for Heroics or whatever you call it now."

Chiron blinked. "Oh about that, I have a student from Greece who will be sending one over for you tomorrow. Congratulations, Circe. Or should I say "Pro Hero: Okeanos"? Welcome to the International Heroes."

"So this is what being a Hero feels like?" she asked as the Heroes stared at her and Chiron. "Thanks, I hate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nymphai Aiaiai or the Nymphs of Aeaea were Circe's handmaidens in Greek Myths. I had checked the Grail Wars and the only Servant in the Second Holy Grail War was another Hassan-i-sabbah, so Circe was the Caster in this world. 
> 
> Circe's character is a bit harder for me to pin down, but I hope you guys dont mind me putting her into the story. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has made me lose my mind, but the USA said "let's open back up!" so you know. Wash your hands, kids.

Gray's internship had changed.

While Midoriya's internship was still under Nighteye, Gray's had shifted to working under Circe and Chiron. Working independently from the main group of Heroes for the Shie Hassaikai raid, the three of them moved from place to place across Japan taking out smaller branches of the yakuza group during the night. The other Heroes moved alongside them to other locations, staking out and checking on other hideouts and organizations, but the three of them were the ones who were flushing out smaller hideouts. It wasn't enough to alert the main branch, but it was enough to gather snippets of information— how far the bullets had traveled, how far the drugs have traveled, those sorts of things. It also kept the focus off of the heroes who were less stealthy who were doing stakeouts.

Circe seemed to be having fun at least, taking ages of frustration out on villains as she enjoyed her new status as a hero. Chiron had simply told Gray to let her be.

And so it went on for two days.

Nighteye informed them that, while Edgeshot hadn't been at the meeting and Jeanist had sent representatives, both top Heroes had to drop the mission as something had come up.

It was regrettable, but Edgeshot (and Musashi, inevitably) had gotten caught up in what was a case that might be Magus related and were taking it cautiously with Musashi at the lead. Red Beryl had told them that since Edgeshot was out of his usual area, the Best Jeanist group had to pick up their patrols to cover for the loss of the top hero and the others he took with him. She did assure them that she would have the others stake out and take care of any Shie Hassaikai bases in their areas. Other agencies who also could not make it to the meeting but got the details agreed to do the same, but the power vacuum remained— Edgeshot leaving his usual area and Best Jeanist still out of commission was a heavy blow to that district.

That said, with the loss of Astolfo and Musashi as allies left the group with at most three Servants to help recover Eri. It was more than enough, Circe had claimed one night

as the two of them sat and watched Chiron take down a few thugs. Even with her words and despite taking out the Yakuza's outside reinforcements, Gray remained unsure about the outcome of this fight. It wouldn't be long until action was taken, in fact, Sir Nighteye had just contacted them. It was a simple message, telling them to meet in front of the Shie Hassaikai's main base in the morning.

Part of her was nervous. She was more certain than ever that this was where Sir Nighteye would get killed and she knew that she couldn't let that happen. On the other hand, she was determined to get Eri.

Eri reminded her of her own situation back when she was still in her home village. Neglected, abused, and used by her own parent… her body being used to become part of something she didn't want to be.

If everything went according to Nighteye's plan when getting her back, all the better.

But the said plan had split the trio of Servants up.

Chiron would be moving with Ryukyu's group, covering the rear guard with her, Nejire, Uraraka, and Asui. Upfront, Circe would be with Gray in the Nighteye-Fatgum unit. Gray with Nighteye's group and leading the charge while Fatgum and Circe would provide front support should the Nighteye group need to fall back.

The Caster seeming more than fine with it. Gray suspected that she was figuring out a plan to get Fatgum from the Hero work and docile on her island.

That or something similar, the Caster was a bit hard to read.

Of course, this plan would only work provided that the League of Villains didn't act up suddenly. If they did, then Chiron, Tsukauchi, and Gran Torino would have to depart from the group.

And Chiron suspected it would happen soon and he had told her and Circe that they would need to work and count on him not being there.

The thought was troubling, Chiron had been such a strong force to rely on in the recent weeks, but she knew that she couldn't rely on him forever.

Besides, it was her job now to make sure that Nighteye survived the raid.

She had to make sure he did.

For Toshinori's sake, and Mirio and Midoriya's as well.

(x)

Just as Chiron had suspected, the League of Villains had made a move early the next morning. Which meant that the Shie Hassaikai Raid team was down two more Heroes and a detective.

Circe said that it was a shame as they waited outside of the Yakuza Stronghold, but there wasn't much to be done. This was important, yes, but two birds, one stone. If both groups fell at the same time, it would be amazing.

Gray shifted as she stood by Circe and Nighteye, Add in his scythe form resting across her shoulders as the warrant officer spoke to them. Circe was resting against her staff as well, her posture relaxed (which was ticking Rocklock and more than a few police officers off apparently) as she gazed at the wooden doors in their way.

"So how long do you think this will take us?" she asked and Gray blinked, looking over.

"Oh, um… I'm not sure..?" she offered and the pink-haired Caster hummed.

"I hope it doesn't take more than a day," she told the Assassin, "I do have some things that require my attention. A shame though that Chiron couldn't be here, I think he'd have fun."

Gray sweat, but nodded a bit. Fun wouldn't be the word she would have used, but he certainly would have let loose a lot more than he did in combat training. She adjusted Add on her shoulder again as she glanced around. The other students seemed to be pumped up and Fatgum seemed to be rearing to go.

Circe twitched all of a sudden, her wings splaying out as she shot into the air. The front doors were smashed down by a large figure, sending the frontline police officers flying.

"What do you want!?" the large figure yelled. "Such an early crowd in the morning…!"

Circe grabbed one of the officers that had gone flying past her as Gray leaped up, snagging the other out of the air and landing. She set him down as Aizawa caught the officer Circe tossed to him. Midoriya and Fatgum caught two more as Aizawa shot his scarf out, catching the last one.

"You're the loud one!" Circe yelled back as the police and heroes surrounded the man.

"I'm feeling a little more pumped! So tell meeeeee~!" he continued and Ryukyu shifted in front of the police.

"Get back!" she cried as the large man thrust a fist at the police.

In an instant, she had transformed and caught the punch with her claws.

"The Ryukyu group will deal with this," the Hero ordered, "We shouldn't split up too many of our forces, but we can handle this! The rest of you go on ahead!"

"Circe!" Gray called and the pink-haired caster scowled, but turned, taking off after the rest of the group as Gray shot after Nighteye and the Riot Squad in front.

The first wall of resistance that greeted them were three men, who attacked upon realizing that the group had a search warrant. The first one went down as Kesagiriman knocked the leaves aside with ease.

Without breaking formation, the group pressed on.

More and more grunts were coming out of the woodwork and crowding the courtyard. Gray shifted Add, leaping up and kicking one that was trying to block her path. She landed and Circe giggled above them, flicking her fingers and sending several flying up and behind them with a gust of wind. Nighteye broke through first, and the grunts had no choice but to move out of the way of Fatgum as Gray knocked another to the side.

"Make a beeline for the objective!" Fatgum ordered and she leaped over him and Nighteye, easily bypassing their speed as Circe swooped down overhead.

The door in front of them was blasted and slashed to bits as the two Servants cleared the path.

"Sorry for trakin' in dirt!" Fatgum called out as the rest of the team caught up to them.

The entryway was surprisingly sparse as they ran through the house, Nighteye leading the way through as Circe flew above them, her eyes scanning the halls. There was practically no one there. It was certainly suspicious, and Fatgum voiced as such.

"Forget about watchin' for any suspicious behavior!" The BMI Hero said as they ran, "This entire thing is suspicious! It's beyond that!"

"I'm gettin' a real bad feelin' about this!" Rocklock agreed, "But hey, we're in it now right?"

"Probably means the info got leaked somehow," Amajiki uttered, grimacing.

"No, more likely it's obvious that something was going to go down," Circe suggested, "A bunch of heroes all lumped up together? Yeah, not real subtle."

"Then we need to find a way to be smarter about avoiding their attacks," the warrant officer said, panting as they ran, "They must be told to be united on purpose on a routine basis."

"Once they've crossed sake cups, their vows of loyalty to their boss are sealed," Aizawa agreed, "They probably feel inferior so they emphasize the kind of unity you'd see in gangs of bygone days."

"Given all this commotion and the fact that neither Chisaki nor his top brass have shown themselves, they much be in the basement preparing to hide everything or escape," Gray guessed, "I'm not surprised if that's the case either, blind loyalty like this isn't all that uncommon in Europe and America. They probably thought they could hold us off at the front gate but didn't account for Ryukyu being there. Have to commend their loyalty though."

"You call that loyalty?!" Kirishima yelled, "A real man would never push all the responsibilities on his henchmen and escape!"

" **Well, loyalty comes in all shapes, rocko!"** Add yelled back.

"Stop arguing!" Gray snapped as Nighteye slowed down, stopping at an alcove with a vase in it.

"This is it!" Nighteye called down as he lifted the vase, handing it off to Bubble Girl. He pressed the wooden panels down before a doorway. A hand grabbed the side and three thugs crawled out.

"Who the fuck're you?!" one yelled as they rushed them. Centipeder struck fast, extending his arms and capturing two. Bubble Girl easily restrained the third.

"Please go one without us! We'll join you in no time!" she told Nighteye he nodded.

"You heard her!" he called before he ran down the stairs. Gray was right behind him with Fatgum and the Warrant Officer, Circe flying above them.

"We're almost there! Hurry!" the Foresight user added as they turned the corner. The group skid to a halt seeing a wall block their path.

"A dead-end!?"

"So much for your foresight!"

"Get out of the way~!" Circe called as she raised her staff. Gray pulled Nighteye back as a blast of violet lightning smashed the walls.

"No hesitation! Not bad," Rocklock said as the Caster nodded to Nighteye. Gray let go of him and the group was off again. They had barely stepped passed the wall's rubble when the ground started to shift.

"W-What—!?" Gray gasped as Circe slammed into an outcropping. She landed, rubbing her nose.

"The path is shifting, hey Suit Officer, any ideas?" she asked and the Warrant Officer grit his teeth.

"It's not Chisaki, this is warping! It's gotta be Irinaka!" he called up as he braced against a wall. "But this is way too much for him to handle!"

"The drug then?" Circe asked and Fatgum nodded. The Caster's grin suddenly became predatory. "A living maze? No! A labyrinth!" She said, rising back into the air. "A mockery of one! Unfortunately as it is that I never met the boy, I can't let some silly humans mock the Minotaur's prison in such a crude way! Gray! We're going on ahead!" Gray glanced up, seeing the Caster's terrifying grin as she held her staff out in front of her. Nighteye also glanced up, nodding.

"Mirio! Go!" He ordered and Circe blasted another wall. She laughed as she shot through before it closed. Gray glanced back at Nighteye and the others.

"Be safe," she told them before she vanished into her Spirit Form, startling Rocklock and the others a bit as she slipped followed Circe. Mirio appeared through the walls next to her as she made her form visible with a slight grimace. It took more effort, but Mirio needed to be able to see at least one of them.

"Circe! Lead us!" She called and the Caster nodded, taking off above them as they ran. Circe led them through moving walls before they burst out and into an area that was still. That or the villain had stopped changing the basement halls.

"A mockery of work," Circe said as she gazed ahead, her wings twitched before she plucked a feather from them. "The gloomy one's entered combat."

"Amajiki!?" Mirio asked, "Wait— how do you know—!?"

Gray tilted her head as the sorceress pointed to her cloak. A brown feather was stuck to the back, a pink, glowing aura outlining it.

"I stuck all of you with one of my feathers, though the one on you didn't stick for obvious reasons," she said before she pulled another two-out, "The Redhead and Fatgum have been separated from the main group. The two have entered into combat!"

"So they're splitting us up and conquering?" Gray asked.

Circe nodded. "I feared as such, so as soon as everyone arrived I created a temporary magic item for everyone out of the feathers on my wings. That way I can keep track of everyone. Right now we're in about seven groups," she explained, "Ryukyu and her group above with that black-furred one. Centipeder and Bubble Girl in the house. The gloomy boy by himself, Fatgum and the redhead below us, Nighteye and the main group, and then there's us. Oh and the Police Squadron too, so that means eight," she listed before she flapped her wings, adjusting her staff.

"We just have to keep going," she said.

"Redhead's down! Fatgum's down! The enemies they fought are also down! Their locations are all moving!" she reported after a while of moving.

"If they're alive, they're not down," Mirio argued as Gray followed the Caster through a wall and back into the main hallway as the ground stopped shifting.

Gray and Mirio followed her, stopping as the Assassin turned fully corporeal, adjusting Add.

Before them stood two figures, one in a long coat holding Eri in his arms, the other being Chisaki. "Excuse me," Mirio said, making them turn. "I'd like to talk with you a bit more after all."

Chisaki's expression didn't change as he gazed at them. "You—"

Chisaki never got to finish his sentence before Circe's wings flicked and feathers embedded like razors into the ground in front of and behind the two villains.

"Oops," The winged Caster said dully, her lips curled up into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "My hand slipped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we hurtle towards the final fight in the raid, I'd just like to thank everyone who's stuck with me this far.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE CAREFUL OUT THERE, GUYS! Also I forgot what day it was again and so this is a bit late.

Overhaul wasn't cute at all, nor was he handsome.

In short, Circe was unimpressed.

She liked Fatgum, and Sir Nighteye was attractive as well. Not to mention that Eraserhead (Aizawa, whatever name he went by)— she'd love to have those three as part of her collection of piglets, but this boy?

That mask really didn't do him any favors. He might've been cuter without it, but that wouldn't change the personality.

"I'd appreciate it if you could hand over little Eri," she continued, "Or else next time I won't miss."

"Somehow three children have managed to get here," the one with the hood said, and Overhaul nodded.

"None of you should have been able to traverse the path leading here so quickly," he agreed. Circe smiled, her wings flicking again before feathers shot towards the two Yakuza, one grazing Overhaul's cheek and cutting it.

"Call me a child again and I will kill you," she said. "We took a shortcut to get to you two pigs. I'll say it again, please give us Eri."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Overhaul said, twitching a bit as blood dripped down his cheek. He seemed to steel himself, starting to turn around. "Because that boy turned a blind eye last time, so she no longer sees him as a Hero."

"That's why I came here," Mirio said, clenching his hands at his sides. Overhaul sighed.

"There's just no getting through to you is there? let me tell you this in simple terms," he said as the other man turned as well. "Just die."

Circe swung her staff up suddenly as Mirio made a dash towards Overhaul. Gray knelt and slammed Add down on the floor, the scythe transforming into a bow. Circe's smile never left her face as her staff smashed into the jaw of a man hanging onto the ceiling and blue bolts slammed into a second, knocking a gun from his hands as Mirio took off down the hall after Overhaul and his accomplice.

"Gray, go," Circe said as she landed and the Assassin hesitated. She turned, giving her a nod before the gray-haired girl seemed to understand.

Overhaul was the bigger threat and Circe was more than cappable of taking care of herself.

The girl took off after the Hero-in-training.

"Hyayayaya, do ya think that ya can take us both down, little girly~?" the shirtless member of the Shie Hassaikai asked as the black-clad one.

"I wonder how you managed to realize where we were?" he asked and Circe snorted.

"In all honesty, you're hardly that sneaky. I've dealt with inebriated soldiers more stealthy than you are," she said before she frowned. She had said that without thinking?

So it was forced from her.

Her lips curled upwards into a sneer— this would be fun.

"I told your boss that if he called me a child again, he'd regret it, the same goes for you," she said slowly as she flapped her wings again. "Here's a secret I'll let you in on— unlike the heroes, I don't care about that whole code of no killing. You insulted the Queen Witch and I don't plan on letting that go."

She flew up, grinning broadly as she pointed her staff at the two Shie Hassaikai members as they quickly leaped into action.

"And a note for the future if you survive this," she said, as a magic circle appeared at the end of the staff and the two of them rushed at her. "Try to remember to never offend a witch. **Machia Hecatia Graea!"** She chanted as violet light gathered and shot from the magic circle, blasting the two Yakuza members.

She landed, brushing her tunic off as the light faded and the two yakuza members were sprawled in the hall— dead or unconscious, she didn't know nor care— as smoke rose off of their charred bodies. She paused before she snapped her fingers and two pigs appeared.

"Darlings, watch these two," she said, and the green and blue pigs oinked, trotting to the two. "You have permission to eat if they try to escape you, okay, darlings?"

The Falcon Witch smiled at the two pigs, before she took off down the hall. At the speed she had been flying, it didn't take long for her to catch up with the group. Yelling came from farther ahead and she grinned, raising her staff as Mirio, Gray, Overhaul, and the hooded Yakuza member came into sight. With a flourish of feathers and wind, Circe sent the hooded man flying as she arrived, making Overhaul's eyes widen a bit.

"Sorry I'm late~" she said, landing and leaning over Mirio. The blonde was holding Eri to his chest tightly, making Circe smile as she waved to the girl.

"We're here to save you," she told her before she stood back up, stepping in front of Mirio and standing next to Gray.

"Why…?" Eri asked softly, her voice trembling, "Go… Go away! He'll kill you!"

Circe hummed, her wings fluttering a bit. "If you're worried about that man managing to kill us, don't be," she told the girl as adjusted her scythe.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead," the Assassin said, "Master, do I have permission to release my Noble Phantasm?" she asked before she adjusted her scythe again. "Thank you."

"Trust us," Mirio said, holding Eri closer to his chest. "I'll never let anything make you sad again, I swear it! We'll be your heroes!"

Circe had to smile at his determination as Overhaul wiped his cheek, eyes now wide with loathing. Mirio had managed to get a punch in, it seemed.

"Filthy…" the gloved man uttered and Circe raised a brow. An obsession with cleanliness, then... well, she would certainly have some fun with that. "Eri, come back here," he hissed, "Or do you want these three children to be killed? How many times do I have to say it for you to understand? You were born to destroy people."

He wiped his face again, movements getting frantic as he crouched. "I'm always telling you, aren't I? Because of your selfishness, I end up having to get my hands dirty. Each and every one of your actions kill people, your mere existence is cursed."

"How can you say that—" Mirio started before he was cut off by a sudden pressure that gathered. The pressure startled Circe as she glanced over to Gray, the hair on the back of her neck raising a bit at the sheer anger that seemed to come from the normally composed and quite girl.

"Cursed existence?" Gray asked softly, her hood shadowing her face.

"Is there something wrong with what I said, girl?" Overhaul asked, slowly removing his glove.

"Yes, in fact," She said, "Because you don't know what a cursed existence really is!"

In the same moment, Gray leaped forwards, her scythe glowing with golden energy as Overhaul slammed his hand down on the ground. The ground erupted into debris and Circe took to the air, swinging her staff out and sending Mirio up into the air with her with a spell of winds.

"Mirio! You need to go!" She ordered, ignoring his startled look as she pulled him out of the way of a spike. She landed, pulling him down too.

"But—" he started before Circe pushed him towards the hall.

" _Go!_ " She told him, "Gray and I will be fine, remember the mission!"

She swung her staff out, smashing a spike with a scowl as Gray sliced through others nearby. Several more rushed towards Mirio and Eri, the blonde holding the girl high above his head as the spikes went through him.

"Are you worried about the girl?" Overhaul taunted from his spot. "Don't worry, as long as I can repair her immediately, she won't die. She's experienced it first hand after all."

Gray tensed and she lunged at the villain again. Circe gripped her staff tighter as she rose back into the air, raising one hand and weaving a magic spell with it as well.

"Mirio, _please_ , you have to go," she said again, not looking over as a magic circle formed. "Go as fast as you can and get as many people from our side out of here. Gray and I pan to take this entire building down.

The blonde seemed conflicted but nodded, taking off. Circe glanced back for a moment before she turned her attention back to Overhaul. She blasted spires and spikes out of Gray's path using **Machia Hecatia Graea** and lightning as the man slammed his hand on the ground gain. A sharp intake of breath made Circe turn.

Mirio's exit was sealed off. He couldn't get through with Eri— he would either have to fight or leave Eri behind.

"With that last 'Repair', I've sealed off all of your exits," the man said as Mirio turned, still clutching Eri in his arms. Circe turned to swing her staff out before movement caught her eye.

It was the other yakuza member, the one with the hood that Circe had forgotten until then. He sat up and raised a gun, pointing it at Mirio. "Even your Quirk will be as good as gone if I hit ya with this…"

The ground erupted again and Circe and Gray leaped into action, Gray swinging her scythe and shifting it into a shield as gunshots rang out. The bullets plinked harmlessly off the shield before a strangled cry made Overhaul whip his head around. Circe was sitting on the back of the hooded man, mask tugged off and a chalice forced to his lips.

Overhaul lunged for her but skidded to a halt as she took back to the air again, sneering. The hooded man clawed at his throat before another strangled noise escaped him and in a sudden burst of smoke, he had been transformed into a blue pig.

"Oh, he's not cute at all," she mocked as Overhaul backed up. He didn't get far, Mirio appearing out of the ground and nailing the man in the face as Gray scooped Eri up, moving her to a safe spot. Circe raised her arm, sending the blue pig flying across the room and rendering him unconscious. Even if he did wake back up, he would be useless as a Pig.

Overhaul stumbled back, only to be kicked in the chest by Gray and sent flying. Both Mirio and Gray had abandoned their cloak and cape, the fabric wrapped around Eri while the two attacked— eyes blazing.

"A hero's cape, is for bundling up a young girl who is in terrible pain!" Mirio cried as he reappeared behind Overhaul, kicking him in the back. Circe raised her hand, chanting quickly and Gray leaped up, the spell reinforcing her kick that sent the man to the ground. "Focus on your opponent, predict their next action!" the blonde continued as Overhaul rolled to his feet, dodging the slashes from Gray's scythe and the blasts of lighting Circe sent at him.

"You're quite agile," Circe noted, summoning another chalice to her hand that was dripping with a purple liquid. "But guess what?"

In a flurry of movement, Scylla's dog-headed tentacles appeared from the liquid that spilled over, slamming into Overhaul, who was sent back to the ground by Gray and Mirio's fists.

"We won't let you lay another finger on Eri!" Gray cried, "We'll take you all down!"

"This is checkmate, Chisaki Kai!" Mirio added.

Overhaul's eyes narrowed with rage as he stumbled back, bleeding from the bites that Scylla had inflicted on him.

Circe descended suddenly, a vail slipping into her hand and Mirio was barely able to gasp before the pink-haired Caster was in front of him. A bitter liquid suddenly forced past his lips as the glass vial was pressed against them. He had no choice but to swallow before Circe took back to the air again, a second vial already empty and between her teeth. A third had been tossed down, broken and empty as well, by Gray's feet as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Don't speak that name!" Overhaul hissed as Circe flew above them, eyes scanning the room. "I abandoned it long ago!"

He slammed his hand down on the ground and the hooded man's gun flew up. Circe made a move to blast it, though failed as she dodged a spire that was aimed at her chest. Cursing she saw Overhaul throw a bullet case down, four bullets clattering from a five slot case.

A gunshot was fired in Eri's direction and she folded her wings in a dive, arm outstretched as Gray rushed at Overhaul. Mirio reached Eri first, grabbing her in his arms as the bullet made contact with his shoulder.

Circe's eyes widened as Mirio doubled over. Did the medicine not work? Had her calculations been wrong? No, that wasn't it…

Slow acting and delayed.

She let her lips twitch upwards. Of course, she had Hecate guiding her— if it meant polymorphing or stopping death, her medicines would never fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why I am terrified of boars and pigs— they don't give a rats ass if what they're eating is human or slop. 
> 
> Anyways, if Circe can stop Mata Hari from dying, then she can easily create a potion that protects the Quirk Factor section of a human's DNA. Plot hole loosely filled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyager is so cute.

Overhaul swayed on his feet after he sent Gray flying back, crashing into a wall.

"Because people are endowed with these things called "Quirks" they can dream," the leader of the Yakuza said, "Dream that maybe they can be someone who matters… they're all sick in the hea–" he was cut off as Circe started to giggle. It was startling to say the least, even more so as she tossed her head back in an even stronger laugh

"Oh my," she said after she calmed, landing in front of him. Gray pulled herself back up to her feet, wiping her mouth as Mirio turned, holding Eri tightly in his arms. "Sick in the head? Is that what you're saying?" she asked before she flicked her hand. A gust of wind caused the bullet case to float over to her and she picked one up. She removed the outer shell, showing the needle-like bullet.

"What does that make you then? You have a Quirk too, right?" she continued, her smile never leaving her face as she spoke, though it had a sinister air. "So how about it, Chi-sa-ki~? If you plan to rid the world of Quirks, stick yourself with this. If you do, then we can fight on fair, Quirkless grounds."

"Fair?" Overhaul spat, "Quirkless? Don't make me laugh, girl. Everything you've done isn't 'Quirkless'."

Circe giggled again before flinging the bullet at the case and then blasting it with lightning. "About that, _boy_ ," She sneered as the case and bullets laid charred and shattered on the ground, "You seem to misunderstand something about me. See, unlike you, I don't need a silly mutation to make me powerful. This is a world that was created unfair from the start. I haven't changed from the Age of the Gods."

Overhaul's eyes widened as Mirio and Gray came out of nowhere, Mirio leaping over Circe and Gray low to the ground as they both slammed into Overhaul.

"Focus on your opponent," Gray said, green eyes blazing.

"And predict their next movement! You're no match for us, Overhaul!" Mirio added, teeth grit.

The Assassin swung out with her leg, nailing Overhaul in the gut as Mirio punched him in the face. The blonde dodged his outstretched hand, countering before Overhaul had to back away from lightning sent his way by Circe. Mirio landed back by Circe, the Caster holding her staff out in front of her as Gray knocked Overhaul's legs out from under him. She dodged a strike at her own legs before leaping up and landing by Circe and Mirio as well.

Circe shifted her staff, thinking before she snapped her fingers, wings twitching.

"Mirio," she said, "Midoriya is on his way here, as soon as he arrives, take Eri and leave."

Mirio nodded as Chisaki stood again, twitching.

"I'm no match for you all, is it?" he asked. "You wanted to save Eri? It's all because of people like you that the sickness is pleasing this squalid age! I'll sure all the delusional people like you, with Eri's power!"

Chisaki slammed his hand onto the ground and as it erupted into spikes again, Midoriya broke through the wall. He leaped forwards, nailing Chisaki right in the face with a punch and sent the man flying as Eraserhead and Nighteye burst in after him.

"Nighteye! Secure the girl!" Eraserhead said before their eyes landed on the three of them.

Nighteye's eyes widened as Gray turned suddenly, grabbing Mirio and Eri. With surprising strength, the girl threw the two at the two men. There wasn't any time for the two, nor for Mirio and Eri to be startled at the Assassin's strength as she turned back to Chisaki.

"Deku! Sir! Take them and go!" Gray yelled, and the green-haired boy glanced over. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation and that was too long for her. In an instant, her scythe collapsed into a sword and she short forwards. She slashed at Chisaki, who dodged out of the way, slamming his hand on the ground. Nothing happened as Eraserhead nailed him in the face with his knee.

Midoriya bounded off of the wall at that moment, landing next to Mirio and Eri. Gray leaped back as well and Eraserhead joined them not a second later.

"Get this done quickly," the black-haired man uttered before he turned, grabbing Midoriya and Eri. He leaped out, Mirio following behind them.

"Dammit! Damn you!" Chisaki roared, slamming his hand down and spikes erupted under them. Circe grabbed Nighteye, taking to the air as Gray slashed through the spikes, her sword having turned back into a scythe.

"Sheesh," the Caster said, "I mean, my strength might be more than the average human's, but you're a big boy, aren't you?" she said before Chisaki roared again.

"I can not— I will not!" he snarled. "I will not allow my plan to be ruined by these dammed heroes!" he snarled before he reached into his coat, pulling a red cylinder out.

"An enhancement drug! Gray!" She heard Nighteye yell and the Assassin leaped out of reach from the yakuza leader. That hardly mattered as the three of them watched in horror as he man morphed into some monstrous form.

"You all really were stronger than me," he snarled. his mask split and open like a horrifying beak. "But when all is said and done, it'll be for naught!" Circe tensed as she set Nighteye down, Gray backing up next to them as Midoriya, Aizawa, and Mirio watched from behind them— the three just as horrified as Eri whimpered and hid in Mirio's arms.

" **Now you'll be returning Eri to me."**

(x)

Midoriya crouched next to Mirio, gazing out from behind Circe, Gray, and Sir Nighteye at the sight in front of them. Chisaki had transformed into a grotesque form, crouched low and seething.

"I'm in an awful mood right now…" the man hissed, "But this is a little bit better… when someone lays their fingers on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself! I can feel the blood rushing to my head… this is the first time I've been pushed to this point."

He chuckled lowly before his gaze looked past the three blocking the created doorway. "What a tragic life, huh, Lemillion? If only you hadn't gotten involved with Eri… with me… You would not have lost your Quirk forever. You'd still be able to pursue your dreams."

Midoriya felt his blood run cold and he glanced at the blonde. Aizawa's eyes also widened from behind his goggles.

Forever…

Mirio had lost his Quirk… for forever?

A soft giggle brought him from his thoughts and he saw Circe's shoulders shaking before she shifted her stance.

"Do you really think so lowly of me, Chi~sa~ki~?" she asked, her lips twisting from a cute smile into a dangerous sneer. "I told you, I'm the Queen of Witches. If it means stopping even death, I can combat any medicine and any drug you make!"

The pink-haired girl shot off like a rocket, her wings carrying her high into the air before feathers rained down on the man. Gray glanced back at him.

"Go!" she ordered before she followed her Servant friend. Nighteye turned as well.

"We'll hold him off for as long as we possibly can," he said, "Aizawa, keep them safe."

Aizawa nodded, helping Mirio to his feet. Midoriya spared a glance back as he heard his mentor leap into the fray. Gray was a blur of black and grays, Add nothing but a silver flash as she slashed through spikes and dodged Chisaki's attacks. Circe rained feathers down, followed by lightning and wind, as Nighteye's stamps whizzed past the Yakuza leader's face.

He seemed to be talking with Chisaki, though Midoriya couldn't make out the words.

Midoriya spared a glance back at Mirio and Aizawa before a gasp and a yell from Nighteye made them all turn.

His eyes widened at the sight in the room before them.

(x)

Mirai had fully expected to die in this fight. He had seen as such. So when the moment of his death approached, he hadn't expected someone's shoulder to shove him to the side and to the ground.

Blood spattered the ground as he gazed up at glowing green eyes.

In what was to surely be a fatal attack, he had been shoved out of the way of his death by Gray. His arm hadn't been spared, but the spire that would have been a fatal blow was now lodged in Gray's side, tearing the girl open.

He wasn't even sure if a Servant could survive that.

The girl grimaced and her eyes filled with pain as she managed to give him a small smile.

His blood was cold. His heart felt like it was stopping.

Instead of him dying…

It was Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of saving characters from Death. Kyojuro. Snape. Nighteye...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been grinding the event and forgot to post again.

The pain from her side was intense and if she had been a normal, living human, she would have certainly be on the way to death. She could hear Toshinori yelling in the back of her mind as Add slipped from her hands.

Nighteye gazed up at her in frozen horror and blood welled up from her lips as she coughed. The red liquid spattered his glasses, but he didn't seem to care.

What rotten luck.

First the Quirk Bullets and now this? She needed to remember to stop getting into trouble like this the next time she walked the earth.

Her eyes focused on the green and yellow haired man near her and she smiled.

"H… hey… I'm glad… I could change what I saw…" she managed, blood dripping from her mouth. She could hear Chisaki crowing about something. "You… should leave it all to Circe now… Don't worry… I'm not going die from this… It hurts... but no vital organs... aah- b- but you have to live..."

She took a painful gasp of air before she raised her hand up. Circe dove down, uttering an apology before she grasped her hand, pulling up and, with a cry of pain, Gray was freed.

Unsteady, but on her feet, the Assassin picked Add back up, panting and trembling.

" _If it means stopping death…"_

Circe had said that and she was glad she had. Unlike what she had given Mirio and drank herself, Gray had been given a mix of potions.

And it would only work once on her body.

She felt the muscle and vessels knitting themselves back together now that there was nothing obscuring the wound. She slowly calmed her breathing. She felt the rush of a Command Seal from Toshinori and she knew that her flesh had knitted back over her exposed side. Toshinori, she knew, was watching through one of Circe's tools... he was a quick thinker, to use the Command Seal so quickly in order to heal her.

"It seems you underestimate Witches and my Master," the Assassin said as she said, managing a small smirk through her pain, she spun Add before she shifted her stance— eyes level and challenging the Villain before her. Chisaki snarled before launching spires in her direction.

Circe swooped down as the two clashed, breaking the spire that kept Nighteye from moving with her staff. She picked the man up and flew back to the rest of the group, dumping him at Aizawa's feet.

"Gray told me what she saw," she said as she landed, watching the Assassin leap and bound through the spires. "I'm not much of a frontline fighter, so if one of you young men can help Gray while I patch up Nighteye…?"

Midoriya took up the challenge, leaping into battle with the girl without a second thought. Circe hummed, kneeling down by Nighteye.

"When we entered into battle, I made Mirio drink something," she told him, gently taking his arm and glancing over the wound. "It was a protection potion. I studied the drug and while it's not going to be in effect immediately, he will get his Quirk back eventually… oh my, this will be difficult…"

She hummed, frowning a bit before she weaved a few basic healing spells. It was enough to stop the bleeding and knit some of the nerves and muscles together, but she was a master of transfiguration and poisons— Chiron was the healer, and as much as she hated to admit it, this was something beyond her with only her magic. Had she had more potions, then it would have been a different story.

A loud rumbling made her look up as the ceiling caved in, the large form of the Shie Hassaikai Ryukyu had been fighting was sent through it. Ryukyu followed, still transformed and Circe sighed.

"Looks like villains get to explain things but I don't," she grumbled before she stood. "Right now I can't do anything for your arm. I only prepared enough potions for Gray and myself. But combined with the Command Seal All Might used and the regeneration potion I gave Gray, well, Servants are durable, after all."

Her wings shimmered before they extended and the Pro Hero stared.

What was thought to be wings were not actually such at all, but a Mystic Code in the shape of falcon's wings. The Caster had grafted them to her Circuits a long time ago, but the inside still glowed with magic runes, seeming to shimmer and change between pinks, blues, and purples.

"Now watch!" she said before she took off, grabbing Gray's outstretched hand and taking her high into the sky. Midoriya took the hint, grabbing the two girls that fell with the Shie Hassaikai member before he bounded out of the way. Ryukyu looked up before she shrunk and got out of there as well. Chisaki was distracted, however, gazing up at them before he slammed his hand into the large villain near him, absorbing the man into his own body somehow before it contorted and changed again.

He had already been pretty gross before, but to see him fuse with the other Shie Hassaikai member?

It was repulsive in Circe's eyes.

Circe flew faster, higher, and out of reach as Chisaki's new form toppled buildings and the ground groaned from under him. He was monstrous and repulsive as he sent spires of earth their way and as the wind whipped past the Caster's ears.

Higher, higher, _higher!_

Gray's hair came undone, the silver strands loose and flowing in the wind as Circe carried her higher still. A pillar of earth nicked her mystic-code wings, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop until they were high enough.

And then they were there. High above the city's skyline. The sky was a wonderful blue and Circe looked down at Gray.

The two Servants' eyes met before she let go of the Assassin.

(x)

Gray twisted her body as she fell, holding Add tightly. She was high enough that her Phantasm wouldn't kill Chisaki, or anyone else, but close enough that he would wish he were dead. His new form was repulsive and insanely large, but that would hopefully lessen the blow on the surrounding area.

"When I looked into Eri's eyes, I realized something!" She cried as the wind rushed past her face. "She was just like me all those years ago! Her head hanging down with her knees to her chest! Curled in the corner of a room for all this time!"

She could see Eri and the others peering up for her as she descended on the pillars and spires that Chisaki was flinging upwards towards them. She wasn't sure why she was talking, but something inside of her told her that she needed to.

"A girl who had never been asked, who had never asked herself what she wanted to do!" she continued before her voice raised even more. "Eri! Nobody will know if you don't tell them! So tell me, Eri! What is it you want!?"

Below her, the white-haired child's eyes widened.

"I want…" she started softly before she raised her voice. "I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO BE FREE!" the child cried to the sky and that was all Gray needed to hear. Her eyes sparked, before green was enveloped with orange and she brought her arm back, holding Add behind her as she plummeted towards Chisaki.

" _ **About time!"**_ Add crowed before his voice changed. _**"Pseudo-Personality suspended. Mana yield exceeds regulation. Second stage restraint rescinded. Seal Thirteen… Decision, start!"**_

" _ **This is a Lance filled with Prayer,"**_ Gray chanted as Add glowed in her hand. _**"A prayer consolidated into thirteen shapes! I will not bow my head, but listen to the prayers that thirteen people prayed in history!"**_

" _ **Third Stage Restraint rescinded,"**_ Add spoke and she raised him above her, the code transforming into the sacred lance

" _ **Grave for you."**_ She murmured. _**"Old Mystics, Exterminate sweet Mysteries. All will return to the void!"**_

"Return Eri to me!" Chisaki snarled as she lowered her arm towards the madman. She didn't know why he followed, but his mind had been lost. His focus of attack was on Gray and so he followed her to the sky to take Eri, despite the fact that the girl was not with her or Circe.

" _ **Sacred lance, releasing restraints!"**_

On the ground below her, she saw them.

Nighteye, holding his now useless arm.

Mirio, whose Quirk would remain gone for a long time.

Eri, crying as she clutched onto Midoriya.

She saw Uraraka and Ryukyu and Asui. Nejire and Aizawa. She saw the golden light of the Holy Spear reflected in their eyes as Circe flew above her.

It was like another hand was guiding her and she could feel the anger that Toshinori held towards Chisaki.

She steeled her resolve, pouring her power into her final strike.

_**"RHON—GO—MYNIAAD!"** _

With an explosion of light that rivaled the one that brought One for All down, the last thing that Chisaki saw was the rage of the gray-haired girl bathed in golden light.

(x)

Circe caught Gray as she fell, landing next to Eraserhead and Nighteye. Chisaki's fall was less graceful, the man plummeting to earth as the police began to swarm the area. The blast from the holy spear had separated the other Shie Hassaikai from the leader, the other landing in the rubble elsewhere for Ryukyuu to take care of. Circe doubted that he was still alive, but it wasn't her call to make.

Nighteye stumbled through the police and paramedics, ignoring them as they called for him, choosing instead to make his way over to the Caster and Assassin. Circe allowed him to take Gray from her, his good hand slowly but with a frantic sense of urgency checking the exhausted Assassin's pulse. Circe had to smile.

She could tell that without realizing it the quiet girl had created an odd family of many fathers. Eri would no doubt end up a part of that family as well.

Mirio slowly brought Eri over with Eraserhead and Midoriya.

"So that's it…" the Ereasure Hero said slowly, "Looks like the hidden problem child did it again."

"She's unnaturally strong, especially for an Assassin," Circe hummed. "But regrowing all that muscle and tendon must have done it in for her, not to mention letting loose a blast that powerful. I bet that the light could be seen for miles around. Still..."

She glanced aside at the green-haired man, who held the half-conscious girl close.

"I have a feeling that the real reason that she survived was because of her Master… Gray was so determined to keep Sir Nighteye alive, I'm sure he felt it as well," she continued before shaking her head. "Oh, well, Chiron might kill me, but that's not something I'll have to worry about right now. I could use a warm bath and a few other luxuries back on my Island right about now."

Eraserhead nodded, watching Nighteye and Gray as well before Mirio and Midoriya joined the turned the reunion into a hug, Gray gently pulling Eri in as well.

"So Mirio will keep his Quirk?" he asked finally and Circe hummed.

"I only had a few days to whip something up, but the potion I gave him should slowly rebuild his Quirk Factor. He'll have to retrain, of course, but he's a smart boy. It's all DNA after all!" She stood, stretching her wings out before she stretched herself.

She glanced back over to the Nighteye "family" with a small smile. "In a way, I felt like I understand the reason why people would want to remove Quirks. In the beginning, I hated Quirks, when they first appeared, you know? Like many Mages, I thought it was a mockery to our work. Like we had been cheated." She shook her head with a sigh. "But you're not all that bad. Every time period has good and bad people. But I don't plan on sticking around for too long, no I'd be considered too much of a villain by your world's standards. Too _Chaotic_ , too sadistic. I much prefer the Mage life of walking the line between good and bad."

Aizawa seemed to be at a loss for words as she spoke, watching her as she used the end of her staff to carve runes into the ground.

"Chisaki is an interesting fellow. He's not exactly cute, so I don't think I would have joined him, but I might keep him!" she said before laughing at the Hero's startled expression. "I'm joking. Well, maybe. Honestly, that Tartarus place— fun name, by the way— isn't exactly the best place to house the worst of the worst. That's just asking for a breakout. I can at least put criminals to use on my Island."

"You've lost your mind," Aizawa sighed and she shrugged.

"Perhaps, but enough of that," she said as she finished drawing the runes. "One of your students, the pink one, she has a Gravity ability, right? Let's get everyone to the surface!" the Caster declared as a large slab of concrete was suddenly cut from the ground.

Aizawa nodded and walked off to go and gather the Nighteye group as she walked to Chisaki's prone form. She pulled a vial from her cloak before she poured it into his mouth.

Should he wake on the way to the station, he would be paralyzed.

That was the most she could do as of now.

She turned, smiling to Mirio and Midoriya as they walked to her, stepping onto the slab that would take them up. Gray was leaning against Nighteye, a smile on her face as she held Eri's hand.

"Let's go back to the surface."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that, we're slowly coming to a close in this series...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Life's been a bit all over the place since I'm in the process of moving.

There was an issue with what to do with Chisaki Kai.

Originally, the police simply wanted to take him to Tartarus, but oddly enough, both Gray and Circe were adamantly against it.

Circe argued that he was better off in an isolated area. Gray agreed, insisting that the transport to Tartarus would only end in a disaster. Chisaki had pissed off the League of Villains and if they were still out and about... well, things would only end up getting worse. Most likely, there was more to it than the two were saying.

Mirai was exhausted, but watching two people who looked like young girls tear into the police was more than amusing for him as he waited for the results on his arm. Depending on the results, the Hero was contemplating retirement from the field. Doctor Hagiwara hadn't told him if amputation was necessary or not, but either way, the silver-haired doctor suspected that fine-motor skills would take a while to recover— if the damage wasn't too extensive, that is.

Even if he was the famed "God of Surgery", there was only so much he could do— his Quirk was Surgery, a combination of Steady Hands and Eagle Eyesight was what Dr. Hagiwara had said when Midoriya asked, not one that was Healing or reversing injury.

As another shouting match between the two Servants and the Police started, Mirai's attention was drowsily pulled from his thoughts as the door to the room opened slowly.

"Is this a bad time?"

All Might peered in with his brows furrowed and Eraserhead lurking behind him. Midoriya was hovering even farther back, Eri in his arms with a Quirk Suppressing bracelet on. Mirio looked over from his bed, where he had been watching the argument as well, his expression lighting up at the sight of Eri.

Mirai waved his good hand in dismissal.

"No, the Police are just giving Circe and Gray a hard time about something," he said, trying to keep the slurring out of his words. He really was exhausted still and the pain medication and sedatives pumping through his body didn't help.

The large hospital room was getting quite full, he noted as everyone filed in. All Might pulled a chair up next to his bed with a hum.

There was still tension between himself and All Might, and he was unsure if that would ever clear fully, but he was glad that they were on better terms now. Gray certainly helped with that— with being Mirai's inturn and All Might's Servant. Mirai stole a glance at the man's hand, eyes glancing over the red tattoos on it. One of the three had faded into marks of irritated skin— Not quite a scar, but close enough. With a few years, it would fade.

Circe had told him that it was the Command Seal's power that had been able to fully save Gray. The regeneration potion that she had given her would have been able to heal most of the internal damage, but that of course would have left it… open.

Which was gruesome to think about.

"Are they… seriously arguing about not taking Chisaki to Tartarus?" Midoriya asked as he sat down pulling him from his thoughts. Mirai nodded as he leaned back against the pillows on his bed.

"Gray pulled herself from exhaustion just to argue, so I have a feeling that she knows what she's doing…" he told them, "Circe mentioned her Island, but I'm not sure what that's about. At least they've held off on transporting him right away." he grunted as he shifted, doing his best not to tug the IV in his arm.

"All of the other Shie Hassaikai members are currently being held in one room that she created using… Territory Creation, I think…" He added, glancing over as Circe smacked one of the officers. "Two of the Eight Bullets are missing, all they found were two of Circe's pigs and some bloodstains. The remaining are also pigs, as far as I remember, but I could have misheard."

"No, most likely they are," All Might chuckled, scratching his cheek. "If I remember reading what Chiron dropped into my lap, Circe hates men who are stubbornly arrogant and pompous. Her favorite thing to do to them is to turn those men into pigs, sometimes other livestock. She's quite sadistic when she wants to be. Remember what she said about turning sailors into pigs and then feeding them to her comrades?"

"That's… disgusting. Even more knowing that Pigs are omnivores," Eraserhead said flatly. Eri just gazed at him with wide eyes. She was still getting used to being free, it seemed. If he remembered, she had started screaming when the doctors tried to detach her from Mirio. Circe had told him that she only calmed when someone else from the rescue team picked her up.

Circe also assured the doctors that she would take care of her until Chiron arrived. The archer would take over as a doctor when it came to checking her health for a time. She suspected that the girl had PTSD of medical equipment and needed a more… natural way of cure. Eventually, she would get used to it, but that day was not today. It would take time.

Of course, that all went out the window when the Police said that they needed Circe to release the spell that was sticking Chisaki to the slab of concrete in order to move him. Because moving it to the hospital had been fine, but apparently moving it to Tartarus was not.

The door slid open again and this time the conversation and arguments stopped.

"Oh, Chiron-sensei!" Midoriya said, perking as Gran Torino poked his head in too. "And Gran Torino, too!"

"Hello, you damn disasters," the old man grunted as they stepped in. "Looks like the both of our groups managed to tie up loose ends for a while."

"Chiron, why are you in handcuffs?" Circe asked as she sat on the once police officer. The poor man was now a purple-colored pig and Mirai was unsure if it was the drugs in his system that made him want to find the situation overly funny or not.

"Because hotshot Archer over here killed _another_ villain," Gran Torino scoffed as they sat. Gray just sighed.

"In all fairness, that monster almost killed you and Tsukauchi," Chiron defended, "I had every right to shoot Gigantomachia with everything I had."

"So you succeeded in taking down the league?" All Might asked and Chiron shook his head.

"Not fully, but Gigantomachia and Kurogiri are off the board for now. Kurogiri is currently in Tartarus, though from what it sounds like, Circe might be taking him too," he said, glancing to the Caster who had chosen to start fussing over Eri instead of listening to them. "After Greece clears me once again, I plan on returning to take the rest of them into Custody— at least. Gigantomachia will return to the earth. The rest is just clean up."

"You set _fire_ to a _forest_ ," Gran Torino grumbled.

"Did you want him to come back to life? I dragged Endeavor along for a reason, you know. It was a controlled cremation," he countered and Mirai let a small chuckle escape his lips. Chiron had always seemed like a rule-follower and lenient type. He knew that the Servant was ruthless, of course, he had gotten the reports on Chiron's killing of All for One like many other heroes, but it still stood.

He didn't give off the aura of someone who killed others and set fires to forests.

And he didn't seem like one to ever start a banter with Gran Torino in such a manner.

He wondered if he could get further details on their mission out of him, just out of curiosity.

"How are all the others doing?" Gran Torino asked Eraserhead as Chiron got distracted by Eri, kneeling down by Circe and introducing himself. The girl seemed to be drawn to him as Gray finally laid back to rest.

Good. She needed it. With Circe keeping the Police under control and convincing them to keep Chisaki from Tartarus for now, and with Chiron's arrival…

He laid back as well, barely noticing as the conversation quieted to whispers.

He didn't notice when the door flew open and Astolfo and Musashi, joined by Red Beryl and a blonde man who was definitely Jeanist out of costume, came in.

He didn't notice when Circe finally convinced the police to let Chisaki reside on her Island with fully powered Quirk Suppressers and a modified Quirk Erasure drug in her hands.

He didn't notice when Mirio practically broke down in relieved tears at the fact that his Quirk would slowly rebuild itself and be back to full power by the end of the season.

He didn't notice Chiron teaching Eri how to say 'Father' in Greek, nor the amused giggle that Circe had when she taught her how to say 'sister' in the same language.

He didn't notice how Astolfo dodged Gran Torino's kick when the boy taught Eri to say 'grandpa' in french and to address Gran Torino as such.

He didn't notice Red Beryl carefully and quickly jotting down measurements in order to make the girl something, nor did he notice the quiet argument that followed between the Pro Hero and her undercover boss.

He didn't notice how Musashi pulled Eri's hair into a ponytail and pinned it up with a hair ornament similar to hers.

He didn't notice Fatgum in his slim form lumber into the room with bandages on his face and greeting the girl with a grin.

He didn't notice Bubble Girl and Centipeder peering in to check on them.

He didn't notice Midoriya and All Might laughing softly when Eri turned to Eraserhead and pointed at him, asking Musashi if she could do his hair up like hers.

He didn't notice any of that because, by the time his head hit the pillows, Mirai had drifted into sleep.

(x)

Circe had taken off with Chisaki as soon as she was cleared to go. She hadn't been cleared for Kurogiri yet, but she assured the Japanese Government that her Island was not only impossible to leave without her permission, but getting to it was unlikely. It was unpalatable and regularly avoided. It was a perfect spot to keep High Profile Criminals that she wanted— Chisaki especially. Keeping Criminals separated would cause less of a catastrophe in the case of a breakout.

And with Charybdis and Scylla guarding the way there now, it was no wonder.

The results for Nighteye's arm also arrived before nightfall, and the man had regretfully announced that he was retiring from the field. His arm wouldn't be amputated, but all fine motor skills would end up being limited in that hand. And He just wouldn't be up to snuff with that.

Centipeder had taken over as head of Nighteye agencies and sooner then they expected, Gray, Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Asui were back at the dorms.

Mineta was the first to say anything when they walked in, crying and running towards them. The others quickly scrambled up and converged on them as well, making Gray yelp when Astolfo launched himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were gonna die, Gray!" he cried, taking the two of them to the ground. She yelped, hugging him back. Even though the Rider had visited the hospital, knowing that his fellow Servant had just barely survived because of Circe and a Command Seal was still worrying.

Iida fussed over Midoriya, shaking him violently and scolding him for worrying them all as Kirishima bumped fists with Sero and talked with Ashido. The other girls fussed over Uraraka and Asui as Gray pat Astolfo, who held onto her even tighter when Yaoyorozu ran off to make tea.

"It's alright," she told her friend, patting his head. "I'm not going to die that easily."

Astolfo peered up at her, lips wavering a bit before he nodded, standing and pulling her up with him. The Rider dusted himself off before he cleared his throat and turned to the Raid team students with a grin.

"Welcome home!" he greeted and despite how weary they were, the group of students smiled.

"We're back," Gray said softly, smiling.

Astolfo just grinned back as they stepped into the common area fully and Gray felt warmth envelop her being.

Yes.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the series. I have a small prologue ready to go and it will be posted very soon. Before I get questions:
> 
> I didn't include the festival arc because a.) I couldn't exactly figure out how to write it and, b.) I won't lie, as much as I've loved writing it, I'm satisfied to be done here. The manga is getting very complicated and I lowkey don't like where it's been going.
> 
> I do have another plan for a different BNHA and Fate crossover with even more canon thrown out the window and ofc I also have a Demon Slayer and Fate fanfic that I'm updating right now too.
> 
> Paladin will still get updates every so often when I feel inspired.
> 
> The last chapter will be out, hopefully, on the usual friday.
> 
> Oh right: The last Cameo was Yoshihiko Hagiwara from Sukedachi 09


	18. Chapter 18— Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, read, and/or been along for the ride here. It's been great writing this.
> 
> A small glimpse at what happens two years after Chiron leaves UA 

_Dear Chiron,_

_It's a shame you decided to leave so quickly, but it does make sense. As a former Servant of that War, I'm sure you wanted to make sure that Young Sieg was alright with Astolfo. How is he doing? Are both boys in good health? The students are doing well here and my own health is evening out. The doctors suspect I'll still have problems for as long as I have left, but I'll probably live long enough to see the students carve their places in history! Young Gray spends a lot of time nagging me about taking my medication, I think Young Bakugou and the others have pulled her from her shell. Ah, Mirai sends his regards as well._

_Your Friend,_

_Toshinori Yagi_

* * *

_Hooves,_

_You plannin' on returnin' anytime soon? Stars n' Stripes is good company, but I can't test new recipes on him. Well, wherever you are, come back before I kick the bucket._

_Hanekoma_

* * *

_Dear Chiron-Sensei,_

_We all miss you so hurry and come back for our graduation, okay? The rest of class 3-A is working hard and almost everyone has solidified what they want to do for hero business. I got first in the Sports Festival this year, though you knew that already didn't you? I'm sorry I missed your call. Anyways! Sir's been a bit rigorous when it comes to his class, but I should've expected no less. Gran Torino hasn't changed either, though he complains about his joints. Ah, there's so much more I want to write, but Tenya and Shoto are calling for me, we're meeting Asui and Ochako for a project with Shinsou— Mineta was an... alright friend, but I'm glad Shinsou's here in place of him. I know the girls are all relaxed a lot more too._

_Missing you,_

_Midoriya Izuku_

* * *

_Chiron-Sensei,_

_Thank you for the pictures you sent earlier this year. Those, combined with Tokoyami's way with poetry, I've got a new song in the works. Of course, Bakugou, Kaminari, and Yaomomo are helping with it, too. Everything's pretty nice now without **that** guy around, and Shinsou is pretty cool I guess. If you see anything else that's cool, take a picture, please?_

_Keep Rocking, Sensei, and come back soon,_

_Jirou Kyouka_

_( And the Band )_

* * *

_Archer of Black,_

_Get your ass back to U.A._

_Eraserhead_

_p.s. Eri insists that I send this friendship bracelet to you. It's taped to the back of the letter._

* * *

_Sensei!_

_It's Kirishima, here! Guess what! I'm gonna be workin' under Fat after I graduate! It's gonna be so manly and cool workin' with them until I start up my own agency. Oh, Ojiro and I haven't been slackin' on our pankration either, and Souji's become the real threat when it comes to sparring. We miss ya a lot, Sensei, and it just ain't the same without ya._

_Stay manly!_

_Kirishima Ejirou_

* * *

_Chiron,_

_Rumor has it that you've left Japan. The Midoriya kid told me so, and I noticed a startling lack of you and the Pink-kid at the School and even in the Hero Network. Shame, but things tend to happen. I only hope that no one here has become too reliant on your presence, eh? Well, whatever._

_Keep In Touch,_

_Sorahiko_

* * *

_Archer of Black,_

_Your words happened to work quite well. I do not plan on creating a 'friendly' personality, but as the Number One Hero now, it appears that being more approachable is important as well. I am unsure how much you've heard, but Best Jeanist is back on the ground, with that redheaded sidekick of his. I have little doubts that Japan will be as reliant on myself as they were on All Might, meaning that instead of working as a single Hero with backup, the Pros are now working as a Unit._

_Shame that you left, though. I'm sure some of the newer brats would learn best from you._

_Attempting to be cordial is a pain in the ass, but I know that I should not be as volatile._

_Endeavor_

* * *

_Archer of Black,_

_Greetings, though I am sure that you do not wish to speak to me._

_Nonetheless, Circe insisted that I tell you about my choice. Now that a year is up, there is talk about returning to Japan, but I do not plan to do so. I plan to stay with the Queen Witch on her Island. The best way to turn my back on Cleansing the Scum, so to speak, is to never touch that world again. At the moment, I have been assisting in keeping the Island's orchards. My Quirk is weak, but Circe has loosened the collar, slightly, so to speak. After all, someone has to help with exploring and destroying the Labyrinth with Asterios._

_Chisaki Kai._

* * *

_Chiron,_

_Chisaki certainly has written to you already about this and that. Since we've been in contact before, I'll keep this message short. The Minotaur and the Labyrinth resurfaced— about time, I say, it has been over a hundred years since those children brought it down. You and I both know how the Monster Cycle works with the true Tartarus. Nonetheless, it has returned and I retrieved the Minotaur from it. His name is now Asterios and he's much more gentle than before— that is that. I'm keeping the now captured League on the Island as well— though separate from Chisaki. Chisaki has been spending time with Asterios, they plan to take the Labyrinth down— though how they'll do that without destroying the land above it is beyond me. Still, aside from Shigaraki, all the rest of the League has calmed down. Mystic code cuffs suppressed the Quirks and all that— you already know. I think I wrote about it last time._

_Well, whatever. You already knew about that Kumogiri thing._

_Oh, yeah, those kids are asking about you. You should hurry back to the School before they drive me crazy with their letters. My Falcons are not messenger pigeons._

_Circe, Queen Witch._

(x)

It was about two years later when Chiron got a letter from Circe. He had been hiking through India when the Falcon appeared out of nowhere.

Chisaki Kai had been fully 'reformed', but had insisted that he didn't want to return to Japan. He, now Quirkless, was working with Circe on her island. Quiet and content and finally over his germaphobe stage. Circe told him that he looked much prettier without his mask, though he had no idea what she meant by that. She also wrote that she was now in charge of the League of Villains, and a notorious Monster who had reformed from Tartarus— her nephew, actually. Asterios the minotaur.

She said that aside from Shigaraki, most of the league villains were docile. Mystic code cuffs had suppressed their Quirks and the Bounded Field around her island helped.

Dabi's scars had been healed a bit more, and he was no longer held together by staples, though Circe had grumbled a lot about the fact that the young man had let his body go to such a state in some of her other letters. On the other hand, Twice and Toga had been very happy to help Circe when all things were done, and Circe even helped the League set a grave up for Magane.

Compress was excited about the arm that Circe was making for him with Asterios' help and Spinner was more than happy to just be out in nature apparently.

Kurogiri was the hard part to deal with, considering how Circe had realized that he wasn't human at all, but a corpse reanimated. Specifically the corpse of Aizawa and Yamada's old friend— Oboro Shirokumo. In a previous letter, Circe had only written that there had been a lot of shouting and arguing with the Japanese government before Aizawa and Yamada were allowed access to her Island. They were slowly teaching Kurogiri what it was to be human.

Shigaraki was still full of rage, she wrote, and she had him taking it out on crushing herbs and chopping vegetables, taking waste out to the pigs, helping fix fences, water, and weed the gardens. Busy work, she said. Asterios had managed to write 'hard labor' in big, messy letters. She assured him tough that he was warming up slowly, and that he had fun feeding scraps of meat to Charybdis and Scylla when Circe took them with her to visit the two beasts.

She kept the league from Chisaki, who was more than content to simply stay in his hut on the far side of the Orchard, occasionally exploring the new labyrinth with Asterios that had suddenly appeared under the island.

Asterios had hated it at first, Chisaki wrote in the letter attached, but they ended up having fun fighting and running from monsters. The former Yakuza leader had written a long apology and finished it with him telling Chiron that he knew that Eri and the Heroes would never forgive him, but he wanted to believe he had changed. He had also written that not wanting to test Circe in her element also helped.

"Too many times transformed into random animals," the man had written, "And it wasn't fun for anyone but her. No offense, but i'd rather not be a horse again."

Chiron had smiled a bit at that. Never in his life would he had believed that Chisaki could change.

With the letter from Circe came a box, containing other letters. When he and Astolfo left to meet Jeanne and Sieg, Gray had staid. Her loyalty was with her Master, after all.

She, the other students, and various staff and heroes had written to him, then sent them to Circe. It seemed that her falcons were the only ones who could find him if he didn't want to be found.

Nighteye's retirement was going well, Mirio had written, and after graduation, he had ended up starting a small Agency with him, Amajiki, and Nejire. Gray worked with them occasionally, but she had been working under a number of different heroes for all her internships and workshops. Gang Orca was the last one, the blonde had written, a bit bummed that she hadn't dropped in for old times sake— Midoriya did, he had written, and he wanted the old Nighteye "Siblings" back kicking ass together.

Edgeshot had written a few times, telling him that after the Shie Hasaikai incident, Musashi had vanished, most likely back to dimension-hopping again. He said he wasn't worried, since Best Jeanist had returned. Much to Red Beryl's ire. Gray wrote how she had literally torn into her boss for randomly going off the map, again, and leaving her with _more_ work than she had been doing at the time of the Hassaikai incident.

Midoriya and the others had written about their school lives. Midoriya had gotten first in the sports festival, making Bakugou rage, but it seemed as if whatever tension between them had dissolved and the explosive blonde was just being a teenager with a rival now. Jiro wrote to him about new music she was working on with Tokoyami, Kaminari, Bakugou, and Yaoyorozu's help. She wanted ideas and asked for him to take pictures so she could have some more inspiration. He didn't mind.

Kirishima was happy to announce that Fatgum had extended an offer for him to be a sidekick when he graduated, and he had accepted. He hadn't been slacking on his _Pankration_ and was thinking about starting a small school with Ojiro and Satou. Shouji had stated he would help when he wasn't busy with his own work.

Ashido had written about how much she missed him, and wanted to know if he had seen any cute animals on his travels (Kouda had asked something similar in his). Hagakure had vaguely written the same thing, along with updates about the area. Supposedly a new ice cream parlor had opened up. Asui and Uraraka had shared a letter, telling him how much they missed him and also announcing the happy news that they were both going to be working under Ryukyu again. He was glad for them.

Mineta had finally been removed from the school after one too many harassment cases, the boy had been replaced by Hitoshi Shinsou from the General Education department— why the boy hadn't been in the Hero Course originally was beyond Chiron, but nonetheless, he was in it now.

Eri was doing very well, Aizawa had written. The girl had attached herself to Gray as soon as he had left and insisted on using the Greek word for sister that Circe taught her to address the Assassin.

Aizawa and Yamada were both off and on Circe's island regularly at this point, so he said he was glad that there was someone at the school he could trust with her. She had gotten more in control of her Quirk as well and now that Mirio's Quirk was back up to top-notch, she was having fun learning to control and use it more. She kept reversing the state of apples, too, the Hero wrote, and she would always ask Satou and Gray to help make candied apples for her too. Of course they complied, and Aizawa was sounding more and more like a father each day.

Speaking of which, Gray had finally slipped up an accidentally called Nighteye father apparently when he had been nagging her about something— the retired Hero having moved from the hero scene entirely after an attempt on his life from a small remaining group of the Shie Hassaikai and was now at UA teaching Tactics and Evasion. Toshinori spat blood when he heard about it and had silently sulked.

Apparently Circe's remark on how Gray and the rest of class 1-A was creating a family of just Fathers was true.

She suspected that a number of students had already called Aizawa 'dad' too.

The other staff had written as well. Many keeping it short but casual, asking about his whereabouts and if he was planning on coming back any time soon.

Nezu seemed to know, though, instead telling him that his old ID would still be valid to access into the school gates.

He always knew, Chiron mused as he walked down the streets. He had been reading through the letters on his way down the mountains and at the airport. While he had been on the plane he had read the others and then finished them on the train ride from the airport to the city.

A few people turned their heads at the centaur as he headed towards his destination. A centaur was rare to see, even with Quirks changing the form of so many others' appearances.

It hardly mattered to him though, he was used to odd looks.

Chiron stretched as he walked, easily passing through the gates and up to school, gazing around at the familiarity it brought with him.

The sound of explosions and yelling in the distance also helped as he made his way up the hill towards one of the training pitches.

Standing at the top, he smiled as he gazed down at the students, sparring, and having a genuinely good time.

It wasn't any of them who noticed his presence, the small, eight-year-old watching next to the tired homeroom teacher did. She let go of his hand, making the man look down, before up at the hill as she took off.

" _Pateras!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Whenever Chiron left is up to your decision but yes. Circe shaped Chisaki Kai into a decent human being and now he and Asterios go around in the labyrinth (with a thread, ofc! Asterios isn't gonna get lost again. also props to anyone who gets the large Percy Jackson reference to monsters) and fight monsters. Circe's island is now a Villain Reformation Center? Sure, something like that. Sorry, I couldn't just leave the league babies. I included a few letters, but I didn't have the energy to write everything I wanted to out.
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has read Sagittarius and Grave Keeper, along with the Paladin's one-shots and also the movie special of Two Heroes Three Servants. This was so much fun to write and I do hope that those who have read it have enjoyed it as well. I realize that this is a slightly abrupt ending, but I hope it's alright!
> 
> Once again, if you're a fan of Demon Slayer, I have a crossover with fate that I'm also writing and is being updated every 10 days. I have a Fate and Harry Potter fic in the works— though it's lowkey Crack taken seriously. Paladin will be updated every so often when the creativity strikes.
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to publish the other BNHA and Fate story since I'm not exactly happy about how It's going in my drafting.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, see you next time, folks.


End file.
